New Age
by coltjolt
Summary: They say children are most easily accepting of new knowledge, but how will one boy grow up when the world around refuses to admit itself. Where is he to live when his world becomes more than he ever thought possible? The tale of a boy and the lessons he learns, of the friends he gains, of the life he leads. Rated K for mild language and story arc. -*AU plot/story* (deviation)
1. I -Song Night-

(C) I, author of the following work of fiction, own in no part any portion of Cressida Croswells "How to Train Your Dragon", nor the film adaptation by DreamWorks, of the same name. The following story is under direct creation of I and I alone (sub-credit due when sub-credit is due). The following work is for non-profit use only.

-(single-disclaimer)-

* * *

**Bold **text represents narration via protagonist (writings within protagonists journal)

'_Italicized' _text within single quotations represents internal thought/monologue (thought speech)

* * *

-From protagonists point-of-view-

* * *

Chapter: I

**-Song Night-**

* * *

_**`This is Berk, it's a five days North of Dissapointment Coast and a few degrees west of 'Freezing-to-Death' Isle. It lies solidly on the meridian of misery.**_

_**My village; in a word, sturdy. It's been here for just over 300 years and not much has really changed in terms of living ones life. ****There are some nice things about growing up here. We have fishing, hunting, generous amounts of sport, and a rather charming view of the sunset. The only real problem living here are the pests.**_

_**While most people have rats, mosquitos or something of general annoyance, we have, dragons. Not much is really known about the creatures. They tend to differ in size and shape just as much as Vikings do. There's the wyvern we know as the Deadly Nadder, it's a wyvern due to it only having two legs not four. It can launch poisonous spines from it's entire tail length when attacking, if it isn't using it's extremely hot gout of fire. **_

_**There is the stumpy, yet tough Gronckle. We really have no idea how a dragon that eats rocks and boulders can fly but we do know that a molten rock flying from it's gullet is not something to get hit by. They're tough, taking down one of those is not easy task. Their hides are not so scaly as much as just thick.**_

_**Then there is the Hideous Zippleback. Two heads, twice the glory if one was taken down. Unlike most dragons, this one does not breath immediate fire. Instead, one head breaths a thick vapour that the other head ignites with a small flame. The result? A massive explosion as the vapours all erupt at once. This makes the range of attack by the Zippleback to being in standstill situations, like blasting down a barn door.**_

_**...but of all the creatures that fly about this island, none is more fearsome than the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the bravest of Vikings go after them. They are the toughest wyvern's we know of. Their hides tend to ignite into a cloak of fire when attacking. Kind of off putting for any attackers really. The biggest Nightmare seen was almost the size of a small house. It took six Vikings and a couple bashes to the head to send it reeling away.**_

_**There is only one thing left to discuss, and that's the one that no Viking has ever seen. We call it the, Night Fury. This thing doesn't steal food, doesn't attack anyone up front, and never misses. The only sign of a Night Fury attacking is either a high-pitched shrieking sound, then the crumbling of stones and fortifications. It never misses. It's attack is like a cannonball that explodes, scattering the toughest of walls. One interesting point, is that no Night Fury has never attacked a house before, they've only ever attacked the large catapults that encompass the village.**_

_**My names Hiccup. Nice name, I know. Viking tradition holds that a terrible name will make one more apparent when they do something glorious. My problem is that I always fail when I try my hand at glory. That tends to sour the note and make my title more...fitting. Most villages have someone who is the runt of them all, I fit that letter perfectly. My father is-**_

* * *

"Hello son." A voice sounded behind a scrawny boy.

"Agha! Ah-ah, ha, hey. Hey dad." Hiccup blustered. He was so engaged with his writing that he hadn't noticed his rather burly Viking of a father come up behind him.

"Whoa-what are you doing here?" Normally Hiccup would have no issue with his father being in his own house obviously, but tonight was Fredag*, which meant song-night at the Great Hall. He never missed song-night.

"Well, the others had to go and fetch a new barrel of mead, and I took the time to come by and pick up my cloak. The others felt it might get a little colder in the evening."

"Right, umm. You wait there and I'll go get it." said Hiccup.

"No, no, I've already got my cloak, but I saw a candle light up the stairs and I came in to see what you are doing. So, what is it you are doing?" his father gestured towards the boys papers and sketches.

"We've got hot food, and hearty songs at the 'Hall and you want to spend the night drawing and writing?" his father spoke with a tone, that hinted towards dissapointment. Hiccup; son of Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk, would rather spend the night in his room writing, and drawing, rather than spend the night in the Great Hall with other Vikings drinking and singing songs! Not the best heir to the title of Chief.

"Well, whenever I am working in the forge at night, my mind tends to slip off focused and I get distracted. So, I have decided to keep a journal and jot down my everyday concepts, ideas, wonders and such." Hiccup replied, matter-of-factly. It _did_ make sense to him, all though Hiccup's way of thinking was often polar opposite of what other Vikings thought. So, it came as no surprise when Stoick burst out laughing when he said he was keeping a journal of his.

"Ah, ha-HA! Oh, Ho Hoo, Oh that is rightly a beauty right there! You had me going there son. Oh, a JOURNAL! Oh, HO HO! Oh that is funny." Then he saw that his son had not been sharing in the laugh.

Hiccups face was one of resentment, since his room was plastered with drawings and diagrams. This was not what he had in plan for the night.

"What? Your serious?" Stoick's face went from a big grin to furrowed brow in record time. "You are the son of the Chief of Berk, and you are keeping a journal rather than keeping with your fellow Vikings?"

"Well, uh, I mean, is it really that bad? I don-" He was cut short as Stoick interrupted.

"Hiccup. I can see that you have an enjoyment with..this," he said as he waved his hand across the expanse of schematics and drawings Hiccup had. They really were quite detailed. He had to admit it, his son was quite capable with a small piece of charcoal. He had even fashioned a piece to a seemingly impossible size so as to get fine details in such as runes or figures. When the boy tried his hand at something, he tended to keep going until either stopped by someone else, or until he got what he was aiming for. An admirable quality, if only it was put to good use. "...but there are other things you need to focus on besides fancy devices."

"These 'fancy devices' happen to be the only things I am any good at dad." the scrawny boy groaned. It was more of a statement of his lack of physical prowess than a gesture of design. "I make these drawings because I enjoy making things just like you like fighting. It's who I am dad."

"Oh Hiccup, I am sure this seems all well and fine, but spending time whittling a stick or making one of your little toys isn't going to make you a better Viking." It was true, the boy hardly qualified as a Viking. He could barely swing a sword without losing his footing, and he had terrible aim with slings. He was decent in the forge though. Stoick would give him that, but the future Chief can't spend the day bashing metal against metal. Vikings bash metal against bodies.

"These 'toys' are just miniature versions of the real thing." Hiccup motioned towards a shelf that was lined with a wide array of dangerous looking, wooden trolleys and trebuchets. "Once I get the method right, I will move on to making some real ones, for actual use."

"Hiccup, the time for tinkering and fashioning items is in the forge, during the day, during the bustling 'ours, not at night, _especially, _during song-night." At that moment, a terrible crash sounded from outside the walls.

"Oh no.." Hiccup groaned. A loud crash like that typically meant for stones tumbling down off one of the watch towers.

"Not tonight! Agh!" With that, Stoick hurtled down the stairs and out the door to the bustling commotion that was happening.

A dragon raid.


	2. II -Who I am-

Chapter: II

**-Who I am-**

* * *

_**`The town was alive in a light and blaze that would be quite the sight. A dragon raid.**_

_**They happened not all that much, but enough where they seemed almost periodical. The townsfolk grew to know a dragon attack when it happened and the tell tale sign was usually one if not all of the above: lots of fire, explosions, wood shrapnel, tumbling boulders, and generally loud and screeching sounds issued from above.**_

* * *

Hiccup was still in the house though. They would need him at the forge to quickly switch out weapons, or start repairs on damaged ones, but right now, he needed to secure his designs so that they wouldn't be burned to ash.

After the papers were stowed away he made his way to the door. Not the best time for that plan. A Monstrous Nightmare had just swooped into the Village Square and was beginning to blast the door that Hiccup had just so happened to open.

"Agh!" He yelped as flames licked around the frame with a rather ominous look. "Oh, that was close." He didn't want to get roasted tonight, not that getting roasted any other night would be any better.

After the flames ceased he peeked behind the charred timbers and looked across the horrific scene. Nightmares were swooping down over houses, raining liquid rivers of fire across the expanses, Gronckles were plucking drying racks out of the ground like daisies. Nadders were fending off Vikings who were trying to stop a Zippleback from blasting open the barn doors.

He could just make out the forge amidst all the chaos. The town blacksmith would need his help right now. "I need to get down there."

Utilizing his small frame, he was able to sneak by the eyes of the other Vikings who were probably too busy fighting fires, or fire-breathing dragons. Hiccup was usually not allowed to be out much during a raid, the people believed that he caused more damage than prevented, but at least here in the forge he would be able to be of some assistance.

"Oh there you are! Nice of you to drop by." the blacksmith joked at the boy who was dressing in the leather apron. "I thought you'd been carried off." still joking.

"Who me? Ah, they wouldn't know what to do with all this." Hiccup gestured towards his non-existent muscles.

"Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?" the large man nodded towards the boys station to get ready for a round of weapons. 

_**`The names Gobber. The man's lost two limbs. A hand and leg. He's been my smithing master ever since I was 11. That puts four years under my sash, even though the four years consisted of just grinding, and light shaping. He doesn't let me do any heavy work mostly because he thinks I wouldn't be able to lift the larger hammers, but he does make a good teacher. Not the best method of teaching though, he calls it 'on-the-job training'. It consists of giving me the tasks needed for the day and he begins his work. You learn as the work the job.**_

At that moment a whizzing fireball landed nearby, rattling the hanging tools, and causing a mild blast-back.

"FIRE!" bellowed a shorter man. Across the square, the older teens of the Village were moving with what one would see as a barrel on wheels. A water box, as most call it. Commonly used to put out fires.

The teens consisted of Fishlegs, Snotlout; the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and Astrid. He hadn't noticed it, but Hiccup was leaning out the stall window watching as they saved the nearby building from the blaze. Oh how he wanted to be part of them. To run about, and actually be depended on, or at the very least, noticed for something good.

"Ah ah, back to the stall." sounded a voice behind him.

"Aw, but I need to get out there. I need to make my mark." Hiccup protested. He at least wanted to get noticed by people, and in a good way. He was too used to being noticed the bad way.

"Oh you'd make plenty of marks, and all in the wrong places." Gobber pushed him to the back room which ended up turning into Hiccups own private workshop over the years. "I know you want to get out there and do something, but doing stuff, in here, works for you, and everyone else."

"Please, just five minutes. I'll save someone from a burning building, I'll douse some flames. I might even kill a dragon. My life would get instantly better."

"No Hiccup, if you want to get out there and 'make a mark', you need to stop with all...this." Gobber waved around Hiccups various drawings and his latest creation that stood waiting to be used. To Hiccup, everything in that room was who he was, even if he wanted something different.

"You just gestured to all of me." Hiccup spoke with a hint of confusion

"Yes! That's it. Stop being all of you." Gobber finished with a satisfied grin, like his greatest idea had taken root.

"Gobber, I can't lift a hammer, I can barely swing an axe. I can't even throw a bola. This, however-" he notions towards the unknown contraption off to the side. "this is who I am, and what I do. I can't just abandon it and chase after the impossible goal of being a true Viking, like my father always wanted."

"Is that what this is about? All this work just to please your father?" Gobber couldn't help but feel as though he'd cracked a weak shell.

"Pretty much, I can help the Village in so many ways if he would just listen for once." pleading could describe the boys tone.

"As much as I want to help you Hiccup, I'm just not sure if these 'things' are the right thing for you and him." again referring to the devices strewn about.

At that time, a massive screech sounded from just outside, followed by someone calling for Gobber.

"Well, all right then. They need me out there." He stopped just as he was in the doorframe. "Man the fort Hiccup, and stay. Put. Here."

* * *

What followed wasn't Hiccup's best plan. Gobber was right though. The devices and catapults Hiccup designed weren't the best for he and his fathers relationship, but it was the only thing.

He then unbound the interesting device and started wheeling it across town like he was in a wheelbarrow race. He would have to get a clear shot for this to work, and only one shot.

After finding a suitable position behind a burned down shed, he began to unfold his apparent cannon-like contraption. It was a mechanical bola-launcher. He couldn't throw bola's himself so he built one to do just that.

"All right, all right. Give me something to shoot at. Come on." he grumbled to himself. If his plan worked, as they usually don't, he would gain immediate recognition by his fellow Vikings, and the admiration of his father. Two birds, with one stone. Only this time, there were three stones and rope.

Nothing.

For a few minutes there was nothing but dull shaking and reverberations from the battle behind him. His attention, however, was focused on the lone catapult that was sitting dormant nearby. If he understood enough, that was an easy target for his quarry.

_**`A Night Fury.**_

_**The most disputed dragon of all, if it even was a dragon at all. No one has ever seen one, which is why I am going to be the first.**_

* * *

He waited and waited. The constant, dull thuds from behind were starting to ebb down. The sky was beginning to lose to light, faint hints of grey were clawing at the horizon. Dragons never fought during the day. The battle was nearing it's end. Still no appearance of his target.

Then it came.

First there was the gradual, tell-tale shriek from when it dives down. Then came the massive explosion as stones rained down from the tower beyond. It was still standing.

"All right, show yourself, come on" Hiccup again grumbled to himself, more displeased that the creature (dragon/wyvern/wrym, no one knows) hadn't shown itself.

'There!" He spotted a faint crossing of the stars as some blacked out and reappeared in a sequence across the faint-grey sky. Then came the shrieking. Then the fire. Then the pull of a lever. His launcher hurled a twirling mass of rope towards the seemingly void fire as a black mass crossed over, entangling in the mass of rope and stone. With that note, it continued hurtling across the sky with it's incredible momentum and passed into the forests near the other side of the island.

"Oh I hit it?" He couldn't believe himself even. No wonder no one else ever did. "I hit it! Oh I- I- Oh what do I do?" He hadn't even thought of what to do if he actually hit a Night Fury. His entire plan just boiled over at that point. He was numb of thought.

"I ah- I need to go find it! I need to get back to the house and..and- get GEAR! Yes, gear, and maybe leave a note. Nah, not needed..." the dazed boy began treading back to the house to get gear for what would be his greatest moment.

* * *

"Okay, okay. Knife? yeah, papers? yeah, rune-stick? yep. Okay, that's everything." He had been waiting for an opportunity like this since he was little, well, _little-er_. He couldn't waste a moment. That creature could be long gone if he didn't hurry up.

With his paper and dagger stowed in his sash, Hiccup made himself out the rearward door of the house and stared into the tree line surrounding Berk. Beyond those trees was his future.

He had a long walk ahead of him.


	3. III -Life and Death-

**(Notice): **Some chapters will be linked together. Chapters 3/4 are an example.

Each chapter is _meant_ to have an overbearing theme to it, however, one chapter can't have two primary themes. You could say I split the chapter to separate the themes.

* * *

Chapter: III

**-Life and Death-**

* * *

_**`...****Everyone has a place in this world. Like the individual trees that make up the forest I am walking through. Some people find that place, others discover it, and some make their own place. Not me. Not Hiccup the Useless. I could compare myself to the boulder to my side and note how the two of us stick out in this earthy toned picture. Twin thumbs on bare feet. I don't belong in my village, but where else am I to be? My family is there, the only people I would ever be able to call friends are there as well. It's my home, and I plan to at least let people know that I exist with dignity...**_

* * *

Hiccup had been wandering through the wooded shield of Raven Point for some time now. The sun was most likely above the horizon now. Fog was starting to collect around the small child. Most definently Morning.

The chilling haze at least helped Hiccup focus his head of the nights events, allowing him to recollect on the hasty followings. He had _supposedly _shot down the fearsome Night Fury, a dragon that has never been seen before. Some say it does not exist. The horrid screeching and terrifying sound of the collapsing watch tower told a different story to the little boy that fired the bola. It all swirled around and 'round inside his head, not unlike the fog currently swirling around and 'round his entire body.

Hiccup groaned, "Where am I going?" He had been walking and walking, searching over every ridge, every crumpled path where something may have lain. "I think I've covered nearly half of Raven Point by now-" He shaded off a portion of a small map he had brought in his journal. "Still no dragon."

He didn't want to think on it, but he knew the _possibility _of the dragon escaping the ropes was there, but he still didn't want to think on it. It would happen to he of all Vikings. Only Hiccup the Useless could manage to shoot down a Night Fury andlose it.

To the trees and fog, of all foes.

" Ah, whats the use. My feet are sore, my hands are numb, and my head weighs a hundred pounds from lack of sleep. Even if I found the dragon, I wouldn't be able to anything, being so weak."

Still he persisted. Hiccup was anything but a quiter. He had to find it, whatever _it _was.

He pulled out his map and scanned over it. Desperate to see if there was some wondrous clue hidden within the creases of the lines. All it showed back was his prime work. Failure. Failure to find a great big dragon in the woods. Most likely black too, judging from it's ability to blend in the shadows of night.

"Oh the Gods hate me. Some people lose their knife in the mud, no not _me_. I manage to lose an _entire _dragon!" He lashed out at the ferns to his side at the last note. Except, there were no ferns. Hiccup looked down and saw that they were nearly uprooted and trampled at the same time. Like they were slammed into and across at the same time. From an impact of great girth. Something fell.

Here...

and slid...

there.

Hiccup nearly lost his footing when he saw the signs. They were clear as day, at least as clear as a non-foggy day would be.

"Oh, oh this is it! This-this is what I've been looking for! okay, umm, path leads-" He pointed out his finger in self-response to the path of upturned soil and dirt. It was a terrifying sight, like walking any path of destruction would be.

Hiccup was easing his way up a small crest, still following the path. He gingerly looked over to see if it was safe to continue scaling. He only gave himself a moment to take it all in...

* * *

There, on the other side; in a small clearing lay a still form. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before. The creatures scales had a shade competing even the thickest of pitch. Even at the moment, being entangled in ropes, it still looked, no, _felt, _more menacing than anything he had seen.

_**`Night Fury**_

No one has ever seen a Night Fury before, and here was Hiccup, scared out of his own wits even when being protected by it's restraining ropes. Some Viking he was. Scared out of an unconscious dragon? Sounds like Hiccup the Useless.

He gently clambered over the crest and rested against a small boulder that was between him and the beast. Even in this situation, it didn't hurt to be a little cautious. He looked over his shoulder at his target and slowly moved forward, nearly forgetting to pull out his knife. He continued to ease forward, unsure of it's current state. Was it sleeping? Was it knocked-out unconscious? Was it...dead? Maybe.

"Oh wow. I did it, I-I actually did it! Yes! Oh, I have brought down this mighty beast!" He exclaimed, placing one foot on the front paw of the beast. bad move.

With a strained huff, the dragon clearly came back to a state of conciousness. After tumbling backwards into the boulder, Hiccup walked forward and looked down.

Down into the eyes of his enemy.

Into the eyes of this dragon.

This `_**Night Fury.**_

Hiccup saw fear. Fear in the face of the greatest of foes. Two enemies staring into each others hearts, _knowing_ the state of each other. One to die, the other to live. One to live, one to die.

* * *

If someone was watching, they would think this position went on for many hours. Hiccup couldn't understand it. He was a Viking. Taught to believe that the enemy, the dragons, felt no emotions besides the need for kill and feed. To do nothing but just that. All eyes turned from the face of fear. A face of fear plastered across both. Hiccup felt fear obviously in the presence of a great and powerful threat, but the _dragon_? Any Viking would shrug off the notion and slice the beating heart of the enemy there and then, but Hiccup as he knew, wasn't like a normal Viking. He thought about things before he acted. Well, most times he did. Well, he _tried_ to be careful.

It went on like this for hours. Hours in seconds, days in weeks, passings in phases. Both eyes locked on the other. Silence. Cut.

"I'm going to kill you dragon. I'm- I'm going to cut out your heart and give it my father." An order unto himself. A telling of things that must be. Of what should be. "I am a Viking." identification.

"I am a Viking!" an act of self-believing. Failed.

He lifted his glinting dagger atop his head and closed his eyes. A thousand thoughts paced in his head.

'_...Bring down the blade...'_

'_...Cut deep into the heart of your enemy...'_

'_...You are a Viking. Vikings kill their enemies...'_

'_...Dragons are our enemies...'_

'_...not much is really known about the creatures...'_

'_...You are many things Hiccup, but a dragon-killer is not one of them...'_

'_...I can't chase after the impossible goal of being a true Viking...'_

'_...like my father always wanted...'_

He couldn't stand it. Whether it was the stare the dragon at his feet; at _his _mercy; gave up, or it was the impossible weight of an entire societies expectations on him at this very moment, or it was the heavy fatigue from his long hike, or a combination of everything at once. Whatever it was, his arms caved in, and his knees collapsed, and Hiccup fell to the earth in a pile, blade loosely falling to the side.

* * *

Hiccup slept a dreamless sleep. Nothing but nightmares haunted him.

Memories, beliefs, understandings and ignorance. Life and Death. The meaning of a choice. All the choices he's made. All the actions he's taken. All the guilt of regret in making his life his own washing over in a furnace of pitch-black.

...and eyes.

Eyes that peered into his heart and struck true to him. _Showing him _who he was. What he had to become. All his choices leading to the life his father would want. Not a choice of his own. Not a life his own. Eyes that showed a path different from the rest of the woods. A path that lead to a fork. A fork in the road of his life. One path lead to his death, the other to his life. The eyes pointed either way.

All the signs in his way to guide him forever more into the heart of uncertainty. Uncertain in the choices he's made. The defining moments of who he was and what he made of himself. Both paths lead to death and life. There will be death in life, and life in death. It is the cycle of existence. Both immaterial, and immortal. A cycle forever more that turns the wheels of time. Change unto Change.

Go one way-

Go one way-

'_...Bring your blade deep...'_

'_...Cut deep into the heart of your soul...'_

'_...You are a Viking. Vikings kill their enemies...'_

'_...Dragons are our enemies...'_

'_...not much is really known about the creatures...'_

'_...You are many things Hiccup, but a dragon-killer is not one of them...'_

'_...I can't chase after the impossible goal of being a true Viking...'_

'_...like my father always wanted...'_

All signs pointed either way. Hiccup had to make a choice. A choice between life and death.

He knew what to do.

One voice rose above the cascade of silence. One voice clear, and calm. One voice, his own.

'...Wake up little child...'

'...breathe in your new life...'


	4. IV -Act Like Us-

Chapter: IV

**-Act Like Us-**

* * *

_**`...The day that I walked through the forest, looking for the downed dragon, was a day that changed my life. At the moment I have neither an idea as to how my life changed, but I felt that it did. Like I had found something more than just a dragon in my search. That I found myself. Not unlike the reflection of whom I am staring into. A reflection of myself, in the eyes of a great beast...**_

* * *

Hiccup woke with a start. His heart was beating with such ferocity one would wake all the trees slumbering inhabitants. He scanned his surroundings, and found a not so subtle dragon also sleeping beside him; not an arms spread away. Just laying there. Then he remembered _why_ he was here. To show his people his capacity for great feats.

"Why _am_ I here?" He asked, none too softly, for the great beast started to turn.

He rose to his feet, looking down at the dagger that lay forgotten. All his past hopes, all his past wishes and dreams lay in his use of this dagger. To slay the great foe and earn a title worthy of a great hero.

How are there heroics in slaughter?

"I did this." He slowly started to the crest behind him. _He _had brought down this foe. _He_ had it's life in his own hands. _He_ did this.

There was a war going on. A war far greater and more destructive than the war between Vikings and Dragons. It was Hiccups war of destiny. He could control his own destiny, but where would that destiny lead? To the path of life of a small Viking boy, or the path of death to a small child; young in life's grasp?

He cast his gaze to the dagger in his hand. All hopes and dreams lying in a piece of sharpened iron?

Hiccup knew what to do. He slowly crept towards the great beast, ropes and stones all. He knelt down to the chest that pushed out for air. He listened to the steady heartbeat, slowly picking up speed from his obvious presence. He listened to the rush of air through it's nostrils as he placed his knife in front of him. He saw the closed eyelids, shutting out the inevitable coming. He placed one hand on a rope and pulled.

'Slice' A rope cut through.

"Pop' Weighted stones pulling apart fraying masses

'Snap' A third rope cut through

...and it all fell down. Every rope collected at the earth, every stone lobed aside. Hiccup looked over his handy work, if only for a moment, as the great beast stirred most subtly. He only had a moment of notice before a lumbering form was pinning him to the ground. Only a moment as hot air washed over him from the twin nostrils. Only a moment to look into the depths of those eyes and see his own reflection. His own fear, mirrored across himself.

Then it let go. The black dragon slowly back pedaled. Continually staring into the eyes of it's enemy.

The enemy that let it live, that cut it's binds.

Hiccup didn't make heads nor tails of what was happening. A moment ago a great dragon was towering over, preparing to roast him. The next, the dragon was backing off into the forest, a sign to do the same.

He hadn't felt more fear in that moment than he had his entire life. No amount of fear from not knowing if the work you did was good enough. No amount of fear when dragons attack and you worry for your parents safety. No amount of fear that the wounds on your mother would be fatal.

Fear for ones life in immediate death is infinite. As infinite as ones known being, an expanse across who you are and striking at every chord, preparing to cut the heart line of ones life.

Hiccup was not alone in that fear. He had experienced that same fear in the eyes of the beast in his hands. The same fear the dragon had when its life was in his hands.

...and the same mutual release. The same act of staying life. The same act of sparing.

* * *

The walk back to the Village was not as simple as the walk before. So many thoughts ran through his head, he couldn't count them if he tryed. A single thought went to his throat.

"It sparred me. It sparred my life as I sparred its."

He looked up. It was Undorne. He had been out for almost the entirety of the day. By the time he gets back it will most likely be Eventide.

* * *

The walk back was uneventful. Any event could hardly compare to his experience before. The smell of cooking meats, and burning wood told Hiccup he was close to the Village. He sighted a small backing of the Chiefs longhouse before swooping in to the door. His dad would probably want to know where he was for the day. It was his method of saying he cared something for the boy.

The door was at his fingertips. He brushed aside his desire to pour out his happenings to his father, but knew it would be the wrong thing to do. The stairs to the rafter level was under his feet, his father was at the hearth, stoking the flames. He looked at the man hunched over and didn't see or feel any connection between the two. This man, albeit his father, was a fighter. Was a Viking. Hiccup was just a boy, and not a Viking.

"Hiccup."

The boy startled, had he picked his ears at the sound of his coming? "Uh, dad! I uh, need to talk to you dad." his voice trailed off on the last word.

"I need to speak with you too son." Stoick had deftly lifted himself and was staring level into Hiccups eyes. Hiccup was still on the stairs.

Both blurted out a long built up message.

"I think. learn. training. forget. fighting. dragons.." They looked at each other. Stoick broke off.

"You go first."

"Uh, okay." Hiccup didn't know what to say or even _how_ to say it, if he had the right thing to say. "I think it's time I forget about learning to fight dragons."

Stoick looked startled. He knew the boy wasn't much of a fighter, but to outwardly omit to fighting dragons was startling non the less. "Hiccup, I-uh, I think you may be not so right about this. Your going to be inheriting the title of Chief later on in life and you need to be ready for what that title means. Omitting to fighting dragons is just not possible."

"I know what the title means, but recently I've been doing some thinking." and other things worthy of noting. "...and I've come to the conclusion that _my _life may not work with dragon fighting in it. I mean, who is going to take over the stall when Gobber isn't there as much?"

"Hiccup. This isn't about Gobber, or the forge, or the town at all. This is about you." The large man held his head for what was to come. "I've spoken with Gobber, and he has agreed to take you into training, dragon training, with the others."

"What? Don't I get a say in this?"

"Hiccup-" He was cut short by Hiccups protest.

"Don't we have enough dragon fighting Vikings already? I mean, do we have enough tannery workers? Maybe we need more on the fishing boats..."

"This is serious, son."

"..but not serious enough to allow me a say in it? In my own choosing?"

"I doesn't even matter what happens tonight. What's done is done." Stoick walked over to a rack of weapons. He picked up a single bladed war-axe. He placed it into the not so wanting hands of the young boy.

"When you carry this axe. You carry all of us with you." He lifted his sons shoulders for a better stance. "Which means you walk like us, you talk like us." He placed a finger against his helmet. "...and you _think_ like us."

Hiccup moaned some incomprehensible words. They could be curses, they could be blessings, they could be notices for his next piece of work and the primary functions.

"Now, were going off on another hunting expedition. I won't be back for a month or so, but I will be back, probably." Stoick started for the door, leaving a tiny boy to clutch the axe his father placed in his care.

"...and I'll be here. Maybe." Dragon training was brutal, even for tough Vikings.

* * *

*Undorne* : the time period between noon and Eventide - (evening)

*Eventide* : the time of when the sun sinks into the horizon - (dusk)


	5. V -Sparred-

Chapter: V

**-Sparred-**

* * *

_**`Dragon training. It's every Vikings dream when growing up. The chance to make your Ma and Pa proud of you. A chance to make something of yourself. I should be happy that I am going into training. I should be looking forward to the time in the ring. I should be happy that my father is giving me a chance to make him proud. Only, I'm not. I Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III is not happy about this. Some would call me ungrateful, some might say I am being a pretentious bastard. I say, that this is not by my choice to be here...**_

* * *

"Well lads, looks like were going to have a lot of fun together." Gobber moved over to where the six teens were waiting. He would be the one teaching them.

_**`I would never hold anything against Gobber. After all, he is my smithing master. It's just, his methods can be a little 'dangerous' when it comes to teaching others.**_

He motioned for all the teens to follow him as he made his way to the ramps leading up the ring. The dragon training ring was located quite far from the Village. Most likely to keep the noise down, and the dragons away from the Village. It was lead to by a winding path of timbers that created a series of bridges spanning across multiple stacks of stone. The ring itself was located at the base of a small spire, surrounded by wooden platforms for audiences to view from.

None of the other teens took notice of Hiccup's presence though. That wasn't to be a shock. He was surprised Gobber noticed him at all. Gobber waved over for him especially.

"Well, here we are." He placed his hand under a portcullis that lead into the ring and lifted it up with a mighty heave. "Welcome to Dragon Training!" He exclaimed, barely able to keep his excitement down as he motioned for all to enter.

All the teens started gasping at the structure around them. No one of a certain age was aloud inside the ring unless they were in training. The ring itself, as it sat at the base of the spire, was set into the stone floor a good five meters deep. Enough to prevent ANY chance of scaling the walls. The only entrance was the four meter high portcullis that barred across an arch. Across the entire space above was stretched a chain mesh, that created an artificial barrier to prevent flying out.

Across on the other side of the wall were a series of large iron and cross timber doors. Each one had a unique bar stretched across to lock it shut. Dragons were beyond those doors.

The other teens starting exclaiming how they wanted to get battle scars and such from training. A sign of a warriors fitness.

"I hope I get some serious burns." Tuffnut proclaimed. The male of the twins always had a likeness towards flame.

"I'm hoping for some mauling. On my shoulder or lower back." Ruffnut added.

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Astrid spoke this. The words hurt Hiccup._'Was that all this was to them? A game of blood and scars?'_ His thoughts were broken when he found myself blurting out, "...yep, pain. Love it." his voice dripping with sarcasm.

The others looked stunned to hear him and turned around. Not one of them would have expected Hiccup to be here, and here he was. He would have liked to remain apart from them. Snotlout was essentially his personal bully, always trampling his work, or demanding free service at the forge, after which he would beat the boy up if he denied him that. Fishlegs however was the closest Hiccup could get to saying was a friend. He didn't neglect the boy, he just avoided him because he knew that if he talked to him, he would get disgraced by the others. The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, just joined in the fun of bullying him with Snotlout. Then there was Astrid. He used to have a crush on her when he was younger, but soon came to realize that the Viking she was, was simply not a person he would like to spend his life being around constantly. She was strong, capable, determined, and down right a stubborn Viking who saw only the tradition of their ways.

"Oh great, who let _him_ in." Tuffnut spoke out. It wasn't a question, just a statement of annoyance.

"Let's get started!" Gobber waved Hiccup off to move forward, after he closed the gate behind them. "The one who does best, will win the honour of killing their first dragon, in front of the _entire_ village." Gobber moved his hands in the air in an arch to emphasize the grandeur of the event. The words struck Hiccup hard. Not a day ago, he chose to let the most feared dragon any Viking knew of live, and everyone expects him to _want_ to kill a dragon?

"So why is Hiccup here?" Ruffnut asked. She clearly thought this was for fighters only.

"Is he like, the bait then?" Snotlout responded, finishing the thought. At that, the teens started snickering over the joke. They only thought fun and games here. A joke there, a laugh here. All in good fun. The death of this boy, oh so funny.

Gobber tried cheering Hiccup up, "Don't worry, your small, your weak. That will make you less of a target." He always was so tactful when it came to easing some ones mind. "They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking like teens instead." He ended with a short chuckle. He thought himself right. Which he was.

He motioned for the group to stand in a line formation before addressing them all.

"Now! Behind these doors, are a few of the many species you will learn to fight!" He began listing off the dragons that were banging against the doors. You didn't have to see them to know they were upset with the caging.

He ended with placing his hand on the lever to the final door, the Gronckle door. _'Was he just going to let it out just like that?'_ The thought ran through Hiccup's head. Snotlout clearly thought, and _said_, the same thing.

"Woah, woah, aren't you going to teach us first? Isn't that the point of this?" His voice hinted at worry.

Gobber, with his usual, tactful pose, replied justly, "I believe, in 'learning on the job'. Hiccup could feel the eyes of the other teens descend on him, like he was part to blame. It's true, 'learning on the job' was Gobbers method of teaching. Hiccup couldn't count the number of burns and cuts he got when he first started working the forge with him. He did learn fast though.

With that, Gobber yanked down on the switch and out shot a very angry looking Gronckle.

A Gronckle was not the most terrifying dragon there was, which is why it was first on the list of being released in training. It wasn't the most threatening either, but saying that, it was still a dragon and it was still dangerous to be around. The Gronckle currently loose began making a b-line to the pile of stones off to the side. Gronckles use rocks as ammunition to say; they hurl molten pellets at foes. As if by cue, Gobber yelled out. "Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?"

Multiple voices rose up to the question.

"A way out?" Hiccup started.

"Plus five speed?" Fishlegs had an interesting way of listing of traits and abilities. He used numbers to mean ability. Quite interesting.

"A Shield." Astrid didn't need to hear Gobber tell her she was correct. She always knew what was right. She grew up as a fighter, all this in the ring was like putting on a new pair of boots. She was the best in the ring.

"Shield. Go!" Gobber began about how important a shield was in combat. That it was more important than a weapon, and that they were the _first_ thing you would need.

There were plenty of shields in the ring, most likely put there before hand just for this occasion. Hiccup found himself a slightly smaller shield that he would be able to lift, let alone handle well enough for fighting.

* * *

What was happening in the ring was anything but a fight. The twins were arguing over who gets what shield. That didn't help when a rock was hurled into the shield separating them, after which they went flying away. Snotlout was trying his usual attempt at flirting with Astrid. He didn't think anything mattered as much as getting her to like him, or take interest in him at least. Hiccup could care less if Snotlout got Astrid. He had no intention of crooning her, and Snotlout could get her. He was more concerned with the large dragon that was hovering around, looking for targets. it had already blasted away Fishlegs after he gave up the number of shots that it had before it ran dry. Six. Six shots for Six teens. Oh the cruelty.

Gobber was busy throwing out information on how to fight dragons of course. He was just a bystander. The teens could take care of themselves.

"Make noise, lots of it. It will throw off a dragons aim." One moment, "Move in quick, rapid fashion. It will help lose their focus."

Hiccup had somehow found himself hiding behind a weapons rack when Gobber shouted over, urging him to get into the fight. _'Uh, no, I am perfectly fine here'_ At that moment, a rock flew into the wall nearby, singeing some of his hair and making his body tense up. The Gronckle had two shots left. It had taken out the twins, Fishlegs, and Snotlout. Now it was only Astrid and Hiccup left in the ring. The others had been forced to retreat out of the fighting ring by Gobber. He only had to scare them to death, not actually make them dead.

Hiccup moved up to where Astrid was standing, not to make a coward of himself by hiding behind the rack. Safety with weapons they say.

"So, guess it's just you and me now." He told her.

"Nope, just you." She replied as she moved out of the way of the incoming blast.

"Agh!" Hiccup barely put his shield up as it was knocked out of his grasp and sent rolling away. He had to chase after it, it was the closest shield around and it would save his life. He could tell the others were watching intently as the dragon eyed him down and made chase. Hiccup didn't know this however, as he chased after his rolling shield. His life-line.

"Hiccup!" He could hear Gobber yell across the ring. Something was wrong. He stumbled just out of reach of the shield as the Gronckle had him pinned to the wall. Completely vulnerable. Completely defenseless.

As Hiccup leaned back against the wall, he stared forward at the dragon that was barreling down on him. Had he not just been like this before. He was starting to get into the habit of being pinned down by dragons. Something happened however. As the Gronckle moved into its position, it stared down to the boy that was cowering before it. Something happened that made the Gronckle fire its last shot up against the wall above the boys head, and not kill him then and there. Hiccup looked up from his arms to see what had happened. Nothing. Nothing had happened.

The Gronckle sparred him. No one was killed. No one was hurt.

Gobber was the first to move for a while. He gripped onto the dragons maw with his hook-hand and dragged it back into it's cage, shutting the bar down. No one else said anything or moved. They all stared at the boy that was huddled against the wall, hair singed from another blast near his head. They all stared at the boy that had just been sparred his life, by a _dragon_.

* * *

"Umm, why isn't he dead?" Tuffnut asked, not so subtly. That broke the silence.

"I don't understand. That Gronckle had him at its teeth, and _let him go_?" Snotlout put forward, disappointed in the lack of Hiccup getting eaten. Hiccup had started to pick himself up by now and was making his way to his axe that was knocked a few yards away. After picking it up, he found himself shadowed by Gobber.

"What did you do? Why did the dragon spare you?" Gobber inquired, his tone full of shock.

"I don't know Gobber. Your the expert, you tell me why." Hiccup replied, he was not at all aware that he had some affect in the matter.

"Hiccup, a dragon will always, _always_, go for the kill. Now, that dragon didn't, and I want to know why." Gobber pushed his point, emphasizing his main point.

"I don't know Gobber. I just don't know. I was helpless against the wall, my head was in my hands, and my hair got singed. That's it. That's all that I know."

"Well, in any case. I think you got lucky today. Looks like we've got a dragon with some bad aim in here." He gestured to the wall with the scorch mark on it.

"Anyways.." He turned to the rest of the group who were still standing wide-eyed at what had transpired. "...class continues later at 9 of Nighttide, at the Great Hall. Be there, we have much to discuss. For now, you are free to go." He finished, ending with Hiccup in his gaze.

"You Hiccup, I want to speak with you in private. Meet me at the forge." Hiccup could tell what he was going to talk about then.

"Understood..." His voice trailed off as his gaze swept across the ring and its inhabitants. No one was more shocked than Hiccup. He didn't think he would cheat death twice now.

"I'll be there." He replied. He was going to talk about this. Maybe not all of it, but most of it at least. He needed someone to talk to right now, and Gobber was the closest he could get to.

* * *

*Nighttide* = the time period between Eventide and Midnight - (late evening)


	6. VI -Understood-

Chapter: VI

**-Understood-**

* * *

_**`Dragon training was off to a great start. It lasted for a full cycle of the moon, and the first day began with a most unusual event. A Gronckle had let me go. I don't know why or how that came to be, but Gobber was adamant about knowing why...**_

* * *

"Well I'm here. Now to just wait." Hiccup declared. Gobber was probably busy cleaning up the ring after that days training session. What an unusual session it was. He had been sparred by a Gronckle, something even Gobber didn't anticipate. The boy was told to wait at the forge for when he comes back so that they can talk about what happened.

"I'm here, I may as well make use of it." If Hiccup was anything to come by, he loved working in the stall. It was the only place on Berk where he actually felt like he belonged. Whether it was refining scrap iron, or replacing tacks on fishing trollies, he actually felt useful for once.

He proceeded to pull damaged items off the repair table, a table that was littered with items that needed work. The system Hiccup had in place worked quite simply, even Gobber was impressed. People could dump items off at the table, leave a note attached stating the name and need, then when the work was finished, Hiccup or Gobber would drop it off with the recipient and collect the fee. No need for anyone to actually _be_ at the stall if they needed something.

Hiccup couldn't keep his mind focused on his work though. Even something as simple as drawing out a nail was simply too much need for focus. His mind was still racing over the days events and the wait for Gobber to show up was unbearable. He always felt like he could pour out his feelings when working. Gobber was the one who suggested the journal. He sometimes caught the boy drawing out nails far too thinly when he was angry or upset, his rats-tails would start to split at the ends when he was day dreaming. His work needed focus, and he couldn't afford to have someone work in the shop who was messing up every other piece just because he couldn't keep his mind sharp.

"There you are!" Hiccup jumped at the sudden voice nearby. "I was starting to think you've run off, but there you are, working old Buckets replacement bucket.

Hiccup looked down at his hands and saw, or _tried_, to see the bucket he was mending. It didn't look much like a bucket, more like a cheese grater, judging by the amount of holes in it. "I uh, thought I could get my head clear by working on some things that needed it."

"Judging by the looks of it, seems they're not the only things that needed work." Gobber eyed Hiccup up and down. The boy was a mess, he couldn't complete a simple patch job without success. He needed some time before he was going to be allowed back in here.

"You're here because we need to talk, Hiccup, not to work on some clients job." Gobber turned to the back room that was closed. "In here, it's more private." Hiccup followed.

* * *

The back room of the forge was like Hiccup's personal workspace. He had his own set of workbenches, his own small fire pot*, his own anvil with stand, and his own tool rack. The two walls that the benches were up against were plastered over with pieces of paper of varying sizes. Some had notes regarding cleaning routines, some detailed over coal temperature scales. Some parchments even had drawings he's done of various locales on Berk. The cliffs to the West, the Sea Stacks to the North, an over-look of the harbour. A picture of Raven Point. Raven Point.

His mind went back to the event in Raven Point. His encounter with the Night Fury. His encounter with death and his living through it. His mind suddenly became full of memories and understandings. Just thinking about that dragon brought back so many memories, like it was a a key to his past. He remembered his Mother and the smile she would give when he came in through the door, mud and twigs covering him. He remembered the appreciation his Father had for him when his Mother was around. He remembered the sadness that took over his Father the night his Mother died. He remembered the fear in his fathers eyes when he gazed across the wounds on her body. He remembered the fear that she would not last till Morning.

He remembered those eyes. Eyes that stared into his very being. Eyes that had shown him who he was and what he had to become. Eyes that guided him to this very moment.

"Hiccup?" His thoughts were broken as Gobber tapped his shoulder. He had evidently been starring of into the papers for some time. "Midgard to Hiccup, you there?" Gobber joked.

"What? Oh, yeah. Sorry, I my mind just slipped back for a moment there."

"More like five moments..." Gobber's voice trailed off. He never could understand the boy fully. One moment he was predictable, the next he was testing out the patience of every Viking on the island.

"Well, you're the one who wanted to talk, so let's talk." Hiccup could feel the tension in the room as strongly as he could feel the tunic on his skin. It was so strong, he couldn't bare to feel it any longer.

"Right, talk. Let's do that." Gobber pulled out a stool from the bench and sat himself down, motioning for Hiccup to do the same. "I know there's a lot on your mind, so, come one, out with it."

Hiccup could feel his stomach turning in agony with his mental state. He had to say something to get the ball rolling. "I, don't really know where to begin."

"Well, then let's begin with this morning." Gobber rested his hook-arm on the table. "You can think of me as your personal counselor. Just don't tell the others I've said that."

"I'm sorry?" Hiccup stared blankly at the man before him.

'Well it's no secret that the relationship between you are your father is not exactly in prime territory as of now."

"Is that important right now?" Hiccup felt like he was being prodded, very uncomfortably prodded. "My dads away on a hunting trip right now."

"Yes, and before he left, he told me of the conversation the two of you had that night in the longhouse."

Oh Gods! Gobber knew. "What did he tell you?" More like _how_ did he tell you.

"He told me of your _position_ with dragon training, and that you felt more need for the forge than the blade." Those were't Hiccups exact words, but they described the argument well enough.

"Did he remind you that I didn't get a say in the matter?" Hiccup snapped. It wasn't like him to lash out at anyone, especially Gobber. "He's always trying to get me to do things that are more 'Viking-like', instead of what I actually do." Hiccup waved off to the small forge. "...and when I don't do the things he wants, he gives me that condescending look he always gives, like some one skimped on the meat in his meal." Hiccup puffed out his chest to look larger while he tried to mimic his fathers barrel-chested voice.

"Excuse me barmaid? I believe you brought me the wrong child. I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms! Extra guts and glory on the side! This here, this is a talking fish bone!"

"See, you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's whats inside he can't stand." Gobber, again with his tactful response.

"Thank you for summing that up." Hiccup could feel like Gobber was just pushing the stake further in. "Why am I here anyways? Everyone on the island knows of me and my fathers relationship. This isn't news."

"We are here, because you experienced something that no one else has before." He referred back to the event in the ring. "When I was picking up the shields, I stopped to look over the scorch marks on the wall. You should have died then but-"

"...but I didn't. Yeah, I noticed." Hiccup interrupted. He didn't want to be reminded of what happened. He knew he would have to say _something_ to get Gobber off his back, but he didn't know what to say. He thought it was because he himself didn't know what to think.

"I would like to know what happened. What happened in that moment when the dragon was on top of you?" Gobber placed his point.

"As I said before, I don't know what happened. I didn't even see all of it. My head was in my hands, and I was there, cowering. Cowering like the coward I am."

Hiccup could see Gobber thinking over what he said. Then he raised a thought that he understood, _thought_ he understood. "Dragons will always, _always_, go for the kill..." His voice trailed off as he finished.

* * *

*fire pot* = The portion of the forge that contained the burning coals. Hiccups forge most likely is attached to the backside of the main one, to share in the bellows and such.


	7. VII -Curiosity-

Chapter: VII

**-Curiosity-**

* * *

_**`Gobber had sent me off. He thought my current state would make me useless in the shop, so he sent me off to do what I wanted. I couldn't keep my mind off the events past Raven Point. I had to go back. I had to see what I thought I did. Nothing else at that point mattered as much as that dragon. One would say I had a serious case of curiosity...**_

* * *

The sun was casting fleeting rays down the shaking leaves of a forest as a small boy trudged along. It was Noontide, the sun was high in the sky and birds were singing along the wind. Hiccup couldn't keep his mind off it. His thoughts continued to plague his every moment. Constant reminders of what happened here pushed into his skull like a dagger. He had returned to the very spot where he had freed the trapped Night Fury. The very spot where his life took a new direction.

"This is it." He bent down to pick up one of the stones that had pieces of rope attached to it. Those ropes once held firm, his future with his village, with his father; but he let it all go. He let his best chance to be redeemed for all his misfortunes. His best chance at being the son his father always wanted. So why did he let it all go? Why did he let _it_ go? His thoughts traced back to those eyes. Constantly, those eyes. Then he remembered the words Gobber kept repeating.

'_...always, always, go for the kill...'_

"So why didn't you?" He asked both himself, and the dragon. Why be sparred? Why let the being live? He had so many questions and so little answers.

Hiccup continued to walk forward, in the direction the dragon moved when he last saw it. He didn't know what would happen if he found it again. Would it kill him this time? Would he even find it again? The only time _anyone _saw a Night Fury was because it was tangled in ropes. His own work, and he couldn't pull a bola-launcher out of his vest just like that.

Hiccup was moving along a winding series of mossy stones when a terrible roar rolled over him. He froze in place not daring to move in fear of being attacked. _'What was that?' _His thoughts traced back to the dragon that was here, in these trees, before. Was it here? Another screech broke the silence. This was a screech of agony, not of stalking ones prey. Hiccup dared to look around the forest. No sign of movement broke the trees. No sign of a great big, black dragon rumbling through. Where was it coming from? Another roar rolled past. He started in the direction it came from.

Great. His path was blocked by a wall of boulders and trees. The roars were coming from the other side, and they were close. Hiccup searched the surrounding area for any way past, when he came across a narrow gap between two large boulders. A tree root was breaking through, spanning the gap.

He looked around. The wall of trees and boulders sheltered a rather pristine gorge in the ground. A massive tree was growing against the far side, with a large pond expanding across the far right side, fed by a waterfall. A small section of dry land was on the left side, with a few rocks and trees laid loose. He looked down at his feet for any way down when his gaze came across a few small, black stones. He picked on up in his fingers. They were smooth, and thinner than any shale or slate he's known. They also had a deep black shade to them. Blacker than pitch*. They also didn't seem to reflect the sunlight, like they just absorbed all light that hit them. Then it hit him.

Night Fury scales...

His heart started to race as his mind and body caught up to each other. It was then that another terrible screech sounded from within the gorge. His eyes scanned the surrounding area for what caused it, when suddenly, a massive shape swooped past him and started clawing at the cliff to his right.

Hiccup only had a second to take in the large head that was desperately trying to get up. _'It's trying to get me!' _Then his technical mind kicked in. He saw the true desperation. It was trying to _escape_. Then, as soon as it appeared, the dragon left the cliff and glided down to the dirt below, evidently tired from it's failed escape attempt. Hiccup couldn't help but admire the great beast before him. He felt his breath getting faster as he moved down to a more open rock ledge.

He pulled out his notebook. He didn't go anywhere without it. It was a rough sketch, but Hiccup managed to produce a reasonable picture of the dragons shape. It was oddly smooth, unlike many other species before. The Night Fury was clearly built for flying with speed and ferocity. To be unmatched in the air. It had a set of bat-like wings that spanned over 12 meters. It had two extra sets of wings, one small pair, set at the rear-base of it's large wings. Another pair of fins were tipping it's tail. The body itself was shaped with resemblance to an Otter. Long and streamlined, but still strong and muscular. It's entire body and tail length was tipped with spines that stood up on it's back. They weren't long and menacing like a 'Nightmares but were more stubby and short. Everything about this creature spoke of being powerful, and meant to being feared.

Yet, even here, in a situation of complete, unmatched vulnerability, Hiccup didn't feel fear. For once in his life, when starring at a dragon, he didn't feel fear. Yes, he could quickly move out of the crevice he was in and get back to town, but what if the dragon escaped if it spotted him? The dragon could easily outmaneuver him in a foot race. If this dragon wanted him dead, he would be dead. He continued to watch the dragon as it prepared to fly out. He watched as it flopped uselessly in the air as it reached for the cliff ledge on the far side. That's when he noticed it, the dragon was missing a tail fin. Hiccup back to his sketch to see that he had drawn _two _tail fins when the dragon before him had only one. One on his right. Not one on his left. _'Thats why it couldn't fly away. It couldn't fly at all. It's stuck here. In this gorge.'_ He noted that, while the dragon lacked flight, it could still glide relatively short distances.

He hadn't noticed however as the stick he was using to draw with, slipped from his grasp and bounced off the rocks below, before landing in the grass, with a soft clink.

He did notice, however, the dragon stare back from the pond to the noise. The dragon lifted it's head and took in the sight of the small boy, sitting on the rocks, high up. Hiccup didn't know why, but he didn't actually feel any fear when the dragon took notice of him. He actually was more curious than he was before. That same curiosity, he could see reflected back when the dragon tilted it's head to get a better look at the foreign observer.

Two sets of eyes, locked on each other. Both in wonder as to the other.

The two just stared at each other. The dragon sat back, knowing the boy was in no position to be of a threat. The boy sat back, knowing the dragon wasn't going to attack him outright. He didn't have another stick to continue drawing with, so he just took to taking in the sight before him with his eyes.

* * *

The air was starting to cool down. The sun was past it's highest point as it was crossing down across the sky, rays of light barely breaking past the crowns of the trees surrounding the two beings. Hiccup was the first to break from the trance that had occurred. He noted the height of the sun and how it was starting to descend. He had to get back to the village soon. He heard a slight rumbling come from beyond the mountains. It wasn't like a dragons roar.

Thunder. Hiccup actually like thunderstorms, but that didn't stop the fact that walking through the forest when it was raining was not the best idea. In addition, he didn't have on any thicker clothes. He just had his normal green tunic with fur vest, and trousers.

He was the first to move. He lifted himself from his rear with a slight pain. _'How long was I sitting here?'_ His feet were asleep, so that made the effort even more unbearable. What was even more astounding was that the dragon that was still staring at him, started to move as well. It had lifted itself from the ground and was padding over to a collection of boulders that stood near the edge of the far cliff. It wasn't going any closer for sure. He watched as it disappeared past the rocks after it cast one more look back at the boy on the cliff.

"I ought to be starting back now, Gobber wants the class to be at the 'Hall by Nighttide." He reminded himself of why he had to leave. He actually enjoyed the company the dragon gave him. Even if it was limited to just being in the relative presence of the beast, it was still unlike anything he had felt before. He felt connected with it somehow. He could not quite explain it. Then he remembered the rest of the class. The rest of the class that would not think _once_ about sharing in this feeling. The rest of the class that would actually _enjoy_ killing that dragon. It made scowl in anger at their position. He set his mind to leaving, casting off any feelings he had towards the others. He needed to hurry back.

* * *

*pitch* = A sticky substance used in the sealing of wooden boat hulls. Extremely dark, and black objects are often referred to as being 'pitch-black' or 'black as pitch'


	8. VIII -What Went Wrong-

Chapter: VIII

**-What went Wrong-**

* * *

_**`Some people think me strange, some think me a sad excuse for a Viking. I think of me as just me. Nothing more. Should it come as a surprise with my relations with the other teens of my class? Not really, but it still hurts to see how twisted my image is...**_

* * *

Hiccup hadn't been quite fast enough on his run back, he had managed to trip over a few roots on more than one occasion and he had nearly run straight into a towering boulder once. Rain was starting to tap at his hair by the time he spotted the rear wall of his home. He actually liked living in the house that was closest to the forest. It gave him the ability to sneak out a lot more often than if the house was located in a more central area. He charged through the back door by the time the sky was completely covered over. Rain was hitting hard by now as he made his way to his room. It was on the upper level, situated on the rafters of the house. A lofty space, warm from the fire that would be burning below. Except now, with his dad out, he was the only one to tend to the precious building.

"Where is it? Where is it?" Hiccup repeated to himself as he searched for his night cloak. "Ah, here you are!" He exclaimed as he pulled down a bundled cloth from the upper rafters. It was his favorite garment. As he unfolded it, he took in it's It was a deep, earthy brown cloak, with a thick hood hemmed to the top. It had a single brooch of silver leaf work on the right shoulder, made by himself. It was trimmed with a decorative band of green cloth on the inner edge. As he put it on, he took in how smoothly it fell to the floor, how it draped across his shoulders and covered his chest. He was really quite fond of it, yet he never took it out. It was one of the things that the village didn't know about him. They will now.

Rain was falling steadily now, the sky was dark as the sun fell into the sea. Gobber wanted them at the Great Hall, middle of Nighttide he said. The others were probably there already, not wanting to walk out during the storm, Hiccup concluded. Lucky him. He had a starring contest with a dragon whilst the other teens of his group were sitting warmly by a fire, chowing down on food. _'Ah, whats a little rain anyways?'_

Hiccup made his way out of the house, pulling up his hood. The hall was only visible through the haze of rain via the twin braziers that stood outside its massive door. As the boy moved his way up the steps, the Great Hall slowly came into clearer view. It was carved into a small spire of solid rock. Two great statues guarded the door leading into the main chamber. Hiccup heaved as he pushed aside the massive door.

The inside was only lit by torches that lined the walls, and by a large fire pit that centered the room. There were not many people inside, only a few others besides the main group that sat at the back. It was his classmates, and Gobber. Hiccup made his way over to the table next to the group. None had taken notice of him, not even Gobber. He picked his pallete of bread and fish before setting himself back down. He didn't care for the others at this point. They were so far from him to see any possible connection, he just let them go. He had longed to be a part of them when he was younger, but that felt like so many ages ago. He was too different to blend into their little group.

He took to his bread and fish with delight. He hadn't eaten at all that day, what from the walking, and the starring, and the talking.

Ruffnut was the first to take notice of the stranger sitting at the neighboring table. She took notice of the mysterious cloak, and the face that was hidden behind the hood. Hiccup didn't need to see her, to _feel_ her gaze on his back side. It made him uncomfortable, like he was some stranger in her own house. The sad truth being it was somewhat real. He over heard her whisper into her brothers ear.

"Who is that?" He could pick up her slight tone of worry. Strangers on Berk were not commonly accepted. He couldn't stand it any longer. He couldn't stand being treated as a stranger. He pushed back his hood as he twirled around to coldly face her shocked gaze.

"I would rather like it if you didn't refer to me as a stranger." His words were low with a tone he didn't think he was capable of achieving. His voice fell across a silent room as the rest of the children looked over at the sudden intrusion, at the sudden appearance of a stern Hiccup in their midst. He looked over the table again, before turning to Gobber who was just as shocked to see him suddenly appear, "I'm, sorry for being here late." Hiccup felt he had some twinge of guilt for setting the night late for class. He was the one who had to make them wait over the storm for his arrival. Hiccup placed himself back in his seat, this time facing outwards from the table.

"Well, were all here. Lets begin." Gobber started off the night with his booming voice. All the heads turned to him as he began. "So, who would like to go first?" Heads turned to others as Fishlegs spoke out, "Um, first for what?"

"Fishlegs your up." Gobber beamed, like he had caught a whole net's worth of cod.

Fishlegs tensed up, unsure of what he was to do. "Up for what exactly?"

"Talk about what you did in the ring today." Gobber clarified.

"Oh, um. Well I knew the amount of shots that a Gronckle has?" Fishlegs hinted at questioning, if he had the right answer or not.

"Is that it?" Gobber asked.

"Ooh, Ooh. I-" Snotlout stood up, while he prepared to give his speech. "I fended off a vicious Gronckle attack!"

"Snotlout, you were talking to Astrid while you were blasted off your feet. You weren't 'fending off' anything." Tuffnut cleared up.

"Thats what you think." Snotlout gave Tuff a look of threat, not to make an embarrassment out of him.

"Well Astrid, where did you go wrong?" Gobber placed the talk somewhere else.

"I miss timed my somersault dive; threw off my reverse tumble." No one ever talked as technical as she did when it came to fighting. Most Vikings just regarded fighting as charging, dodging, attacking, and more charging. Astrid always added a note of technicality to it. To have purpose behind every movement.

"No no, you were great!" Snotlout tried his usual tactic of flirting with her. "That was so...Astrid." She simply brushed off the comments. Gobber had to change the point _again_.

"All right, where did Hiccup go wrong." Hiccup tensed up at the mention of his name. Before he could let out a reply, the teens started with their own.

"He showed up."

"He didn't get eaten."

"He's never where he should be."

Hiccup winced at the last remark. He always tried to put up an air of rigidity when faced with others belittling him, but it didn't work when he felt the awful truth in those last words. It was true, he didn't belong here. He didn't belong here in this group of Viking teens who would be all the merrier at the chance to kill a dragon, without bothering to ask any questions as to _why_? The worse truth in the words was that he didn't know _where_ he should be. In all honesty, he should be dead. Thrice! Yet he had presented himself before the class, draped in his cloak.

"My mistake was that I didn't stand up for myself."

Hiccup quietly put forward his position. "I didn't stand up for himself when that Gronckle was after me." A silence stretched from his tone. "I didn't stand up for himself well enough when my father placed me in training. I didn't stand up for himself when I was bullied by Snotlout and the twins. I didn't stand up for himself when I let an entire village reject me as one of their own."

A silence fell across the group. No one would ever expect such a release from Hiccup. He always kept to himself. He never talked to anyone. To hear him so suddenly release a torrent of rejection and disappointment, all at once was too much to take in the moment.

Hiccup rose to his feet, he didn't belong here. He would accept it for now, but he knew he didn't belong here.

"I'll see you all in training tomorrow." With that he made his way to the door, his cloak drifting behind him.


	9. IX -Training Day-

Chapter: IX

**-Pick a Side-**

* * *

_**`I never should have snapped. I never should have let myself go so easily. There are a lot of things I never should have done in my life, but letting myself go so easily that night in the 'Hall was probably one of the worst mistakes. I never should have let myself be seen as so weak. To be seen as a troubled little boy, with daddy issues. The truth is, I haven't quite been myself lately. It's all because of that damned dragon, and it's damned eyes. It all threads back to that moment, that moment that seems so long ago, yet so close...**_

* * *

The sun was peeking in through the leaf covered window of a still room. The sun was rising up out of the forest beyond a small rise as birds started to sing out in praise to the new day. Everything seemed so peaceful, one would forget where they were.

"HICCUP!" A voice echoed from outside. A small boy groggily pushed a fur blanket over his face. Now was not the time to get up. "HICCUP!" the voice echoed again, followed by the sound of footsteps coming in the front door. "HICCUP! Get up! Training starts soon enough if you actually move for once. The boy moved himself from his bed. Great, it was Gobber.

Hiccup spoke out with a croaking voice, "All right, just a moment.."

"You've had too many blasted moments already, now get up, down and out of this house!" Gobber at least had the decency of waiting outside the door for the boy to get dressed and ready. The door was flung open by the time Hiccup sounded mildly ready, his tunic could be tied up along the way.

As the duo made their way to the front door, Hiccup set to the storage pantry for some food. He was hungry, and he certainly wasn't going to go into training with an empty stomach. "Oh no, no time for that. Come on, the others have waited long enough." Gobber pulled on the boys arms before he could make it to the cheeses.

"You should have thought about getting dressed and having some morning food _before_ sleeping in." Gobber scolded him for not bothering to get himself up.

"Sorry, I just had a busy night, that's all." Hiccup had slept in mostly due to not going to sleep at all really. He had spent the night cramming over various tablets and documents regarding dragons and their respective traits and behaviors.

"From what I recall, you walked out on the entire class, without even letting us get to the good parts." Gobber recalled him on his storming out. He stopped as they were nearing the ramps leading further inland. "Now, listen Hiccup, your father has placed it upon me to make sure you get through training. Now, he didn't specify how, he just instructed me to make sure you understand everything. That means you have to be where your supposed to be. Got that." He ended on a questioning tone, to make sure the boy understood.

"Got it." Hiccup answered with a tone that remained the same throughout his life. Compliance.

As they continued forward, Hiccup couldn't get the nights readings out of his head. He had collected various texts from the archive in hopes of learning something about dragon behavior. Specifically Night Fury. "Hey Gobber?" The man grunted. "I noticed, the archives don't have anything on Night Fury's. Is there like a secret tome, or something that is being kept secret?"

"No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale." Gobber answered like it was the most obvious thing in existence. "You can't exactly expect to know stuff about something when it hardly even exists at all."

"What do you mean, 'hardly exists'?"

"What I mean is, no one knows anything about them. Speed, size, shape, colour. Two legs, four legs, no legs. Nothing is known about them."

'_...not much is really known about the creatures...'_ Hiccup recalled his words from a few days ago. He couldn't help asking, "How come nothing is known about them? I mean, we know quite a lot about the other dragons, why not Night Fury's?" Hiccups words fell like blasphemy. Gobber reeled around to look back at the boy.

"Have you any sense at all? They are the most fearsome and most destructive dragons we know of. No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale." Hiccup felt shocked by this, _'was I the first to meet a Night Fury? That can't be possible, Vikings have lived at Berk for seven generations, someone must have seen one at least.'_

Gobber and Hiccup soon sighted the chains of the ring, floating creakily in the chilling, morning air. Hiccup resented this place. It represented all the questions that needed to be asked but wouldn't bother to be answered. It's purpose was solid, but it's foundations were shaky.

Hiccup was filed in with the rest of the teens. All of them staring him down like he was the cause of all the trouble. Which he was. He made them wait, _again_.

"All right, why don't you all spread out around the ring." Gobber called out from the platforms surrounding the ring. The entire ring was transformed into a makeshift labyrinth of wooden walls and stone pillars. Gobber moved across to a far station and yanked back on a lever. The sound of pulleys whirring and ropes snapping tight sounded from the other side. No one knew what dragon had been let out, what with the massive walls in the way.

"Todays lesson, is about _attack_!' The teacher spoke out. "Nadders are quick, and light on their feet." _'so thats what dragon it is today!'_ Hiccup wondered at the chirping sounds coming from the far side. Gobber continued with his lecture, "Your job, is to be quicker and lighter!" At that moment, the Nadder was busy firing spines down into one of the corridors. Hiccup heard Fishlegs call out on Gobbers method of teaching. _'yeah, he will give that impression during the first year'_ His thoughts were interrupted as he heard Tuff and Ruff arguing over a blind spot. He had read during last nights study that Nadders had a large blind spot directly in front of their snout.

'_Now is not the time to argue'_ He could hear himself scolding them over their childish antics, except it wasn't really himself that was talking.

He found himself having wandered beneath the railing that Gobber was leaning on. He was enjoying the show clearly too much to intervene. "So how would one exactly sneak up on a Night Fury?" He had to ask, the man was bound to give some tips eventually.

"Your asking for death if you think any one could. Now get in there!" Gobber was growing tired of the boys nagging for answers. To know your enemy was admirable, but this? This was just tiresome.

"I know, just, hypothetically." he shrugged his shoulders in defeat. Gobber wouldn't be able to tell him any more than he already knew. After all, he _did_ see a Night Fury, and lived.

"Hiccup." Hiccup whirled around to see Astrid and Snotlout crouched behind a corner of a wall. A Nadder was poking around, looking for the source of the human sent. "...get down." She whispered, motioning for him to take position in similar fashion. The Nadder was busy with it's nostrils flared wide, catching in the sent of it's hunters. Vikings weren't dirty people, did they live a life of dirty living? yes, but they all took to staying clean at points. Snotlout however was never one who took well to bathing and soaps. He said it's not very manly to bathe just because you smell like swine. He says it's just natural odor.

Well, this odor was attracting the snout of an angry Nadder from around the wall. Hiccup waved off Astrid, not to follow her. He wasn't going to get himself caught up in the dragons maw because of a stinky comrade. He started his way around the opposite wall, to flank the dragon and get away. If he was the last one in the ring, he would be fine. It wasn't a competition though, it never should be. Fighting for your life shouldn't be a competition.

"Hiccup?" He heard Astrid call to him as he went around a bend and disappeared from sight. The Nadder had caught on to the sent that Snotlout was giving off, and if he stayed away from him, he would be fine. _'Left Right Right Left...corner, straight'_ He began ducking around each of the corners before him. He could hear the dragon snap from somewhere behind him, before a sound like a blast of fire echoed around, followed by the cries of a disappointed Snotlout. He had evidently missed his mark.

Before he had time to collect his surroundings, a massive crash rolled around him as the outer walls of the labyrinth started to collapse as an angry Nadder was bashing them over. It clearly had grown tired of the game of cat and mouse. He had no way out as the impending walls were soon falling down around him, leaving him exposed, with nothing but a heavy handed axe in his right grasp, and a shield in his left. He didn't feel safe with these in hand. He felt like he _should_ be safe, but in opposite, they made him feel more vulnerable, at his lack of deftness in combat or his inability to defend himself in any meager fashion.

"HICCUP!" Hiccups train of thought was broken when he heard Gobber yelling from above, the Nadder having sighted the boy and was now charging him.

Hiccup had his back to the wall and was moving his gaze between the axe and shield in hand, the dragon barreling towards him, and the wall behind him. _'Get down!'_, a voice in his head nagged him as the Nadder was at full speed not two arm spreads away. Whether it was the adrenaline pumping through him, the breathe of the moment or the sudden impact as the Nadders head connected with the rock, Hiccup was found tucked down just in time. It tittered back as it's head was swimming with daze from the impact before Gobber gripped it by the inside of the mouth and dragged it into the waiting cage.

Hiccup looked up from his hands to see the group staring at him, with Astrid looming over him questioningly.

"Is this some kind of game to you?" Those words dripped with irony. _'...It's only fun if you get a scar out of it...' _He recalled her words as they first stepped into the ring. _'How could she speak as though she were acting so much more mature than him?'_ His mind focused when she battered him, pointing with her axe towards the disgruntled dragon being locked away, "Our parents war is about to become ours, figure out which side your on." What was that supposed to mean? Was he suddenly suspicious of being a traitor simply because he didn't attack the Nadder?

"Ah, Go back to bed! You overgrown chicken!" He heard Gobber shouting at the dragon that was being dragged along.

Hiccup couldn't help but stay where he was as he watched the group file out of the ring, as the sun began to shine down from it's precipice. It was Noontide already, and he needed time.


	10. X -Shared-

Chapter: X

**-Shared-**

* * *

_**`There is an old legend that the village Elder, Gothi, would often recite to younger children. It was a tale that told how two people could become spiritually connected. She said that it meant that two people could come around to understanding one another on simpler terms. I always thought it was simply a story explaining 'marriage' and why people would do so. Then she explained that it spreads deeper than just marriage, to a connection of soul. To this day, she has never fully told the full tale...**_

* * *

The sun was already past it's prime by the time that Hiccup had found his way to the gorge. He decided to map out the route that he took, in his journal so that he would be able to get to it easier next time. Why he was thinking of a _next time_ he wouldn't guess. His mind was swimming with thoughts of what to do in certain situations.

'_What if it doesn't like the fish?'_

'_What if it tries to eat me?'_

'_What if it's not here?'_

Hiccup had decided to go and visit the Night Fury that he had the incredible chance of escaping its wrath twice now. It appeared stuck in the gorge and didn't seem capable of catching the fish that lived in the waters of the pond. It could be hungry. Maybe if he brought a fresh fish, it would think twice about eating him instead. They were foolish dreams from a foolish boy. Why would a dragon not kill him? Then again, why _did_ the dragon not kill him? The question was as fresh in his mind as the fish that was in his hands. The stench was strong. If the dragon was alert, it would have already known of the boys approach, or at least, of a fish's approach.

He decided that caution was a must. Last time he was here, the dragon was on the far side and he was perched atop a cliff ledge. This time however, Hiccup was setting foot _into_ the gorge, down on the solid ground. On even footing. There would be no cliff ledge to protect him.

'Plop!' He lobed the fish he was carrying over a mound of rocks, listening for possible movement. _'Was it not here?'_ The question eased back into his thoughts as he looked around for any sign of any dragon. None. He took off his thick cloak, placing down next to the entrance.

Slowly, he picked up the fish as he made his way out of the rocks. He padded forward. _'Oh this is a bad idea!'_ Still no sign of any dragon. Any Night Fury. _'Maybe it had left.'_ He answered himself as he padded across the ground. The water lapped at his right as a wall of rock loomed over his left. A boulder covered exit was behind him while more dirt and grass spread out before him. Nothing.

What sounded like a low, guttural growl came from behind his left shoulder. Hiccup dared not move. He knew exactly what was making that sound, and he knew exactly what it was thinking.

It was only when he spied the dragon moving into his field of view and set itself a dozen arms lengths away, did he actually see it; and see it he did! It was so much more intimidating up close than from afar. He could make out the tense muscles that gripped it's limbs. He could make out the slitted pupils as it eyed the intruder conspicuously. He took in the unique head shape it had. It's head was much wider than most, slightly triangular with two large flaps set at the base where it's head met the neck, flanked by six more smaller plates set between the large ones, on the under side and left and right sides, respectively at the same area where the head met the neck. _'Those must be its ears.'_ His technical mind kicked in as he gazed across it's streamline shape that bent and twisted as it shifted under the strangers gaze.

'_The fish!'_ His mind immediately snapped to attention when he remembered what he had brought with him, as a gift to say the least. He brought up the fish that he was clutching at his chest up in front of him, much like a peace offering between tribes. The dragons nostrils flared as it focused its attention on the food. Slowly, it moved itself forward to get the fish when it snapped back, snarling at the boy. It was then that he remembered his knife that he kept in his belt sash. _'It knows I have a weapon!'_ He quickly brought his hand to his side, brushing away the vest as he made to pick the knife out.

The dragon was not a fan of this potentially hostile action. It snarled at the boy again, before he picked out the knife and dropped it at his feet. It snarled again, motioning towards the waters.

'_Throw it away?'_ Hiccup knew better than to go against the wishes that this dragon had, so he deftly scooped the knife up with his foot and kicked it into the pond waters; sinking fast into the depths.

'_I liked that knife, it took some time to make..'_ His thoughts were broken as he moved the fish-gift before him again, weaponless, vulnerable. Truth be told, he was vulnerable even _with_ the tiny knife.

The dragon noted the lack of weapons on the boy and gingerly moved forward. It stopped only a yard away before opening it's wide mouth. Its head was at least as big as Hiccups entire upper body, even though Hiccup is quite small. He also saw, that unlike other species, this Night Fury had no teeth in it's mouth!

His thoughts ran back to the first encounter he had, when he saw the vicious snarl it had, and the gleaming white teeth it bared at him.

"Huh, toothless, I could've sworn you had-" His words cut short as two complete sets of sharp teeth shot out of the dragons gums as it yanked the fish out of the boys hands, swallowing it in two. "-teeth..." He was speechless. _'retractable teeth? Never have I heard of that before.'_

The dragon would not let the boy have any moments of contemplation as it moved towards the boy, making a sound that could have meant to ask if he had more tasty fish for it. He ended up stumbling backwards into a rock as the dragon pushed its snout into his face, starring at him intently. "No no, don't- I don't have any more." He put his hands out to gesture at his lack of fish. The dragon noted the lack of food and stared at the boys face for a moment more. Its eyes lifted back as the dragon hacked up half the fish it had eaten, directly into the boys lap.

Content with the deed, the dragon placed itself on the base of it's tail, gaining considerable height in the seated posture, and looked down on the boy.

Boy and Dragon exchanged looks of uncertainty and patience, respectively. The dragon not moving from its spot, and the boy not knowing what to do with the fish in his lap. The dragon looked from the half-fish to the boy then back to the half-fish.

'_It wants me to eat it, doesn't it...'_ Hiccup didn't need to second guess himself, the dragon clearly intended for the boy to eat his fill. He didn't have anymore, so the dragon is sharing. With that, Hiccup sealed up his distaste and bit down on the slimy, scaly piece of flesh. It was raw, it was slimy, it was slippery, and it was disgusting. He held the piece in his mouth, not daring to swallow. He looked up at the dragon, hoping to see some sign of acknowledgment, but the creature just made a gesture to suggest swallowing. That sealed Hiccups fears. He summoned his courage, and swallowed back the chunk of raw fish, barely containing the reflex to throw it back out of his throat. His face contorted as the taste lingered on in his mouth. He looked up at the dragon, trying to smile so that the dragon may have mercy on him, to not finish the rest.

Something else happened, not to finish the fish, but to finish Hiccups very understanding of the beasts. The dragon looked down on the boys face, on the smile, and made an effort to smile itself. It was contorted, forced, and downright silly as the toothless dragon shared a toothless smile with the boy.

Hiccup wasn't sure what he was doing, but he felt like he had a connection with the being before him. He reached a slow hand up to the dragon, to feel its scales. The Night Fury _did not_ like this. It unsheathe its teeth at the approach, snarled threateningly before flipping across to the other side of the gully. The boy watched, and moved slowly as he admired how it would torch the dirt, heating it up to a warm glow. He sat down next to the dragon, cross legged, much as he would when listening to the village Elder recount an old tale of brave warriors and adventure. The dragon looked down from the bird that was fluttering by to see the presence of the boy. Hiccup waved, to just say 'hello'.

* * *

The later portion was spent with Hiccup wandering the gully aimlessly. The dragon had taken to Hiccups presence and decided to sleep from a tree limb, high up, away from the pestering child. Now all Hiccup had left to do was sit down and wonder as to what was going on. He looked over his shoulder and took in the sight of the dragon, wrapped up in a winged cocoon.

It was nearly dead when it slept. Still as stone, noiseless as could be. The only sign of life was when it would breath in and out steadily. He could see the slight rise and fall in the dragons chest, in rhythm. Hiccup looked back at the ground under his feet and started scratching at it with a stick. He was drawing lines, and curves, slashes here, slashes there. He was ebbing the time away before he started to put small, slanted shapes in the picture. He must have been drawing the dragon, at least its head anyway. He had brought his journal with him, but he didn't have the desire to get it from his vest. He took to the simpler stick and canvas of sandy dirt.

He was so caught up in the picture that was slowly coming to life before him that only when he felt the presence of a much larger, and more resounding dragon behind him, did he realize he had an audience. He didn't want to focus on it though, instead he turned his mind back to the drawing. He had only just realized then how distinct it was. Despite its medium being dirt, he had etched into the ground a near perfect replica of the dragons head. Its characteristic, triangular head, its ear plates and smaller companions, the rounded out nose, and the charming, careful eyes. He knew those same eyes were scanning over his work, following the motions of his hands as he trimmed in the wings, with precise creases.

'Snap!' Hiccup turned his head at the sudden sound as the dragon had taken to lifting a young sapling from the roots and was dragging it along. The dragon stopped in front of Hiccup and gingerly slid the tree down his teeth, to the point where the end dragged across the dirt. A giant stick. A drawing stick.

Much to the boys wonder and surprise, the dragon started bouncing around, twirling and leaping as it cried joyfully in the dance-like action it was partaking in. It spun and dipped, lifted and heaved. Hiccup looked on in awe as the dragon finished the dance with a slight twist and stopped outside the weaving lines on the earth.

He had stood up on the small rock he was sitting on to get a better view, but the whole picture was wrapped around him, like a cocoon of flightful dancing patterns. He stepped down, to move out of the picture, when the dragon snarled at the boy. Stunned, he looked over and saw the dragon pacing around the edge. He noticed that it was moving its paws with an interesting gait.

It would move its left front leg forward, twist a slight bit, move its back right foot forward, move around some more, twist its left front leg again with moving of its right front foot. It was rhythmic almost. Then the thought hit him. _'a dance? Does the dragon want to dance?'_ Hiccup didn't know how to know if he was right or wrong, so he simply started moving in respect to the lone figure circling him.

No threatening sounds came. Only soft crooning, and a low..._'Humming? Was the dragon humming?'_

Hiccup looked over his left shoulder as he twisted his hips with a lifting of his right foot as he circled in motion. It was a simple form, and as he listened closer, he could indeed hear a slight rhythmic humming sound emanating from the creature. It was soft, despite the source. He could sense the pride the dragon emanated from getting the human to dance with it.

Hiccups mind was alight, like he was floating in the clouds on a warm day. He could feel the presence of all around him. He could feel like he was able to dance with the dragon all evening.

All his movements and thoughts came to a stop though as he was abruptly halted in place. He had no where else to go in the weaving mass of rings and twists. A gentle breath fluttered his hair as he turned to find the great dragon sitting before him.

It sat there, peaceful and content. A soft glint in the eye as the boy was eyed up and down. Hiccup didn't know what to feel in that moment. Should he have felt fear? Fear in the face of this terrible foe? or should he feel safe, knowing it wouldn't attack him. Hiccup reached up with his hand. What of touch? The dragon flinched it's head away, barred a few teeth at the gesture, but remained sitting. Hiccup retracted his hand and thought for a moment. He lowered his head to the dirt at his feet...

...and raised his hand.

He raised his hand in trust, in trust that an understanding was shared between the two. He raised his hand in hope, that all his dreams true, that the war long fought was always in vain. He dreamed to believe that all the loss could be dissolved. He dreamed to hope for the impossible, sad truth, that trust was the cure for the pain long suffering all felt dearly to in this war. He raised his hand in the impossible goal of finding someone. Someone he never had.

A friend...

A friend greeted his tender hand, a friend helped him see his dreams true.

He could feel the warm pulse under the smooth scaly touch. Hiccup looked up, he looked up, into the dragons eyes, and saw a friend looking back. _He_ saw into the boy, and shared in his sense of connection, in sharing this dream. Hiccup and his friend shared in that moment together. It felt warming, like a soft hug to his chest. He could actually _feel_ the vibrations the other was giving off. He could _feel_ its being like nothing he had ever felt before. It was real, a real sharing in a very real moment. Hiccup looked into his eyes and felt his presence. He felt his soul, his very being. He felt his compassion for all. He felt the bond they now shared. A bond of heart, soul, and being. For once in Hiccups life, he shared in his being.

...He had a Brother...

* * *

Now it was his dragon-turned-brother's turn to spark the moment. In one swift movement, the dragon caught the boy in his tongue and licked him from neck to forehead, covering him in saliva. Hiccup was completely taken aback by the sudden movement, he couldn't even get out of the way from the second assault on his personal space. He stumbled backwards as his friend continued to assault him with his forked tongue. He ended up falling back onto the same rock that he was sitting against when he was drawing him. Hiccup was completely defeated. His friend continued to lick him until his licks no longer appeared to affect the poor sod.

Sitting back, the dragon admired his work and crooned, sporting a spreading smile on his face. Hiccup looked up as the attacks ceased and sat himself up, half-bracing for another attack. He moved over to the now still pond and went on his knees, splashing water in his head to clear his eyes. When he did look down into the reflection, he wished he hadn't. Looming over him, sporting a smile that spelt one word..._'mischief'_... Hiccup had not a moment to register what was happening as he found himself suddenly air born and moving away from the dragon. Despite his small size, Hiccup landed in the further waters with a great splash of chilling water. He emerged from the depths, coughing up water as he turned his gaze to the culprit. On the shore, his friend was belly up, exploding with could only be described as 'dragon-hoots'. His eyes were squeezed shut as he was laughing from the poor boy that went flying, if only temporarily. Hiccup started for the shore, at least glad to have cleaned himself well enough, no thanks to anyone else.

As he padded onto shore, he walked over to the up-turned dragon, with an expression of slight surprise. "I suppose this is all funny then?" Hiccup was actually mildly surprised to find the dragon had a sense of humor, an evil, misplaced sense of humor at best.

In one quick action, the dragon turned himself over and laid down, still quivering from the 'incidents' effects on his mood. He looked up at the boy, with a look that spelt. 'I'm not sorry, it was funny in every way. I would do it again.'

Hiccup looked down at the sad excuse for a great and terrifying dragon. Then he looked back up to the sky to get an idea for the time. He saw the shadows of the trees start to lick the upper section of the opposite walls. Judgment correct, which it usually was, it would be Eventide, or close to it least. He looked down at the dragon, who was now looking at the sky and walls as well, perhaps, just with a different feeling on his face.

He didn't know if the dragon would understand his expressions but he blurted out anyways, "Well, I need to get going. I am expected to be somewhere else soon." He looked to the small crack in the wall that led to an opening upwards. It was small, and it was the only way out. "I don't know where else you can go.." He felt dejected, he felt sorry for what he had caused to his new friend. His _best_ friend. The boy made his way to the collection of piled up rocks. He put on his dusty cloak, shivering from the chill that the drenched clothes on his skin gave him. He looked back and saw his friend eyeing the walls with sadness. Words rang through his head at the sight.

'_...I did this...'_

With that, the boy crawled out and up the crevice, and started his walk back to his village, leaving behind his first and best friend.

His spiritual brother in heart.


	11. XI -Questions-

Chapter: XI

**-Questions-**

* * *

_**`As often as I have been held as being a thinker, which is not the best title in a Viking settlement mind you, I have also been held as a questioner. Someone who thinks before leaping, someone like me, is someone who would dare to question everything. Everything from the nature of stone, to the life of a fish. I don't dare question the things we know, for what good would come of that? What good would come of thinking of things in your own light? Everything good could happen. The same day that I made the connection with the Night Fury, was the same day I learned something astounding. Something far bigger than a hefty hammer or sword. I question what I learned, then and now...**_

* * *

Hiccup worked his way out of the woods, following his quick map he had sketched out. He wanted to stay with the dragon. For once he actually felt _safe_ around one. Time would have none of it, as the sun slowly was consumed by the sea as he pushed in the door to his home. He grabbed a few logs from the dry storage room; the trees surrounding him were soaked from the recent rainstorm. He started a small fire in the pit, and collapsed in a chair lining the stone border. He wondered if this is what it felt like for his father, after he had a long and trying day. He then wondered what his father would think, if he knew that his son had made a spiritual connection with a Night Fury. He wondered what his father would think he gained a spiritual brother in heart that day. It wasn't a pretty thought.

"How could I have be lead so astray? All my life, I have been told so many lies and false beliefs about them, about us." He voiced his thoughts to himself. "What does it all mean?"

So many questions ran through his head, never stopping since the connection. His own thoughts raced through living as a dragon, through living a life that was not a Viking life.

"Are we so ignorant to this simple truth? Are we the cause for so much damage?" He dared not think of what it meant. "Were we to blame?" He looked up from the fire, his mind snapped back to reality as he suddenly felt his soaked tunic and trousers.

He groaned and climbed the stairs with a sigh. He dressed himself in clean, _dry_ clothes. Grabbing clips, he moved back to the fire, attaching his wet garments to the drying line above the pit. His aching feet moved him to a dry chair.

He could see the slight steam rise up from the hot coals, as glistening droplets fell into the hot embers. He stared into the hot flames, his mind alight with a fierce drive. He couldn't move his mind from the flames that burned before him. He sat, and stared, barely breathing as his focus drove ever deeper into the blaze. He gazed, as memories and thoughts drove themselves into the flames, bursting into flame before dwindling away to nothing.

Hiccup stared as the fire burned on. Smoke and wispy vapour curling in hazy dances in the swirling currents. He could feel his own core burning with the wood. He could not just feel the heat in his face and hands, he could feel it in his being. He could feel the lighting and the passion of the blaze. It was mesmerizing. Nothing compared to the dance in his heart as he stared into the passions of the blaze. The feeling the love and care his mother would give him when he came back hurt. He could feel the strength and drive that drove him in his progress through Gobbers brutal smithing training. He felt the energy that the fire gave off, collect in himself. He felt like he was tied to the flames, tied down with energy, a connection. Nothing could be felt of the world around him, he no longer felt the wood chair beneath him, he no longer felt the wool knitted cloth wrapped around him.

All his feelings and emotions were tied down with the burning blaze set in his minds eye. Nothing mattered but the love, care, passion and drive that coursed through him as he drank in the fire light. Be it hours, days, seconds, or minutes, seasons or years, cycles or passings; time was irrelevant in the trance he sat himself in. No thoughts of the village continuing on, no worries of his father and the other hunters coming back. The world was blind to him, as he blind to the world. He stared on, feelings and emotions swirling within the fires.

His minds eye drifted over his memories and thoughts. He fell onto the image of his friend in the woods. His one true friend who saw him as he was and accepted him for it. A friend who accepted him for his mistakes, his faults, his clumsiness and ineptitude. Acceptance for being simply himself. Not the son his father wanted, not the trainee that would satisfy Gobber, not the Viking that Berk would all accept. The compassion, the understanding, the friendship that he felt through that bond eased into Hiccups heart as he felt the flames of the pit stir his soul.

His mind lurched forward as Hiccup found himself stretching outwards to the tongues of fire. He felt numb as he slowly reached his right hand in front of him. He wanted to feel all the warmth that the fire brought, in his hand, in his limbs. He was cold, cold even with the flame cooking the air into a cozy warmth. He wanted to feel warmth, to feel the memories again. The flames licked upwards, his hand so close. He could feel its warmth, like a gentle blanket protecting him from the dead of winter. He could feel his hand be licked by soft flames. He didn't register anything but a gentle warmth, easing his tender flesh. Brushing away any feelings of pain, or anguish. He let the heat flow through his hand and into his wrists, up his forearms, past his elbows. He could feel the warmth spreading past his shoulder and through his core. Down his limbs, and into his head. He felt warm all over. There was no cold, no sense of pain, no displeasure. He felt good, content with himself, as he pulled away.

Hiccup looked over his hand, the hand that was licked by the flames. He brushed his fingers across his palm, and the back of his hand. There was no reddening of the skin, there was no charred flesh. All he felt, was a warm touch. His finger tips, calloused over from years in the forge, were present and fine. He untied his tunic and pressed his left palm against his chest, over his beating heart. He felt a hot, burning core. A strong heart beat beneath his ribs. He wiggled his toes, numbness lacking.

Hiccup sat there for time he knew not. His mind slowly drifted away as his eyelids fluttered. He let sleep take him.

* * *

A soft breeze ruffled the auburn hair of a young boy. Faint clouds parted the gentle rays of soft sun as it fell across the face of this boy. Waves crashing against a rocky shore sounded in the distance. The soft grass that surrounded the boy danced in the coastal wind. The sound of gulls echoed in the distance as the boy woke from his slumber, his eyelids fluttered at the brightness of the sun. Shaded green eyes scanned the horizon as the boy moved himself into a sitting position. His gaze spread out over the landscape. He was on a grassy hill, overlooking a beach. A forest of birch and elm was behind him. Across the land to the left was nothing but rolling green hills, and a few streaks of water. His mind slowly started to process where he was. He looked out over the water.

_'Where am I?'_ It wouldn't feel right, breaking the music of the surroundings. He looked down at his body. He was dressed in light Viking attire. His clothes he remembered from his evening in the chair by the fire. _'Is this a dream?'_ He stretched out over the soft grass, feelings its blades brush across his skin. It all felt so real. He breathed in the salty air, tasting its unique aroma. He sat there, cross legged, looking out over the sea. Vikings were sea-going folk. They travel often, moving from settlement to settlement, constantly shifting. It was natural for one to become attached to the sea. Hiccup admired the simple beauty the place brought him. It wasn't cold, nor hot. He was comfortable under the rays of the sun.

"I could get used to this.." His voice traveled over the grass, mixing in with the music around him with harmony. Hiccup sat there, shifting his gaze from area to area. He didn't need to get up, he could see anything and everywhere from where he was. He sat like this for however long. He looked up in the sky. There was nothing but the puffy clouds and a bright sun, a few gulls echoed in the distance. He brought his gaze back down. He relished in the moment of simply gazing out across the horizon. It showed him the edge of the world. Anything beyond was a mystery waiting to be solved...

"Wonderful..." His tone was soft. He didn't dare break the echos around him.

"_...wonderful..._" A voice echoed back. Hiccup jumped. Was it his imagination? He franticly looked around with a short lived moment as he found a great black dragon sitting on its haunches, looking out in the same direction that Hiccup was.

He floundered, as he clumsily shifted position to move away, until he heard the voice again.

"_Frightful notion, Troubled soul."_ The dragon shifted its gaze, looking at the boy that was barely able to contain the fear that stretched across his face. _"Young and True. Bold and Bright."_ The dragon looked back to the horizon. Shock was plastered across Hiccups face. He tried to make words but all he managed was a burble. _"Fear me?"_ The dragon asked with a sign of worry.

Hiccup looked over the dragon. The being seemed familiar. His gaze looked over his friend as he spied the damaged tail fin. "I shouldn't..." He didn't know if actually felt fear, but know this dragon was his friend from the woods, surely that meant he was a friend now.

"_Shock and Awe. Tone of uncertainty."_ The dragon continued with his strange phrases.

"Are they meant about me?" The boy asked the strange being.

"_Truth."_ Hiccup looked up at the dragon. He was looking back at the boy. A suspicious grin was showing on his lips as he spoke,

_"Asking too much at one too little a moment, or shall I continue with my cryptic tone?"_ The dragon spoke with a hint of a smile.

Hiccup was shocked at the sudden question. _"I do know you have no reason to have an understanding of me right now."_ The Night Fury looked back over the waters.

Hiccup did not remove his eyes from the being before him. He didn't understand at all. "I, I-, I don't. I don't understand." his voice a stuttering mess. "How are you talking?" The Night Fury flashed a quick smile. _"As easily as you talk now. Ones voice may flow simply when one wishes to simply, talk."_

"I still don't understand." Hiccups voice was tense.

"_At the moment I do not intend that you should."_ He answered back, never ceasing his gaze across the horizon. _"Do you know who I am?"_

Hiccup looked over the dragon again, taking in his lack of a left tail fin. "You are my friend." His tone lightened as he knew he was in no danger from him.

The Night Fury continued, _"Two in one bond. A shared path. A shared connection. The two bonded remain till death do part." _The Night Fury looked back over the boy, _"You may be right in describing it as a 'brotherly bond'. We now share a deeper friendship, which due in part explains my presence."_

Hiccup was stunned. He fell onto his back, starring up at the sky. It was all so much, at all so little a time. "What do you mean, 'explains my presence'?" It was all he could think of to ask. Why was the dragon here, in this strange land?

"_I am here, simply because I had the wish to be here." _He moved down onto his belly, laying comfortably in the grass. _"We share a connection, and this connection shares in our beings."_

"_Does my presence disturb you?"_ Hiccup looked up at the questioner, the Night Fury did not move from its gaze at the horizon. His large eyes turned over every crest, every sparkle of the sea with vigor. Hiccup wasn't sure of anything. His own being betrayed him as his friend understood completely.

"_Time is like a companion, always by your side, reminding you to cherish each and every moment. Time also serves to help you understand all that may be."_ He turned to face Hiccup.

_"In due time, you may understand."_ With that, the Night Fury vanished from Hiccups sight, the trees crumpled away and the sea disappeared into a hazy fog. All around him, Hiccups eyes grew dark as his vision faded and he tumbled into complete darkness. His mind floated as he was pulled together by a resounding thud.

* * *

Hiccup woke from his chair with a start as a loud knock sounded from his door. His eyes adjusted to the darkness as he took in the burned out ashes of the nights fire. He felt a slight chill waft in from the door frame as he got up. His feet were numb with ache, and his hands were stiff as stone. Stumbling along, he stretched his toes and fingers, waking both as he fumbled for the door handle and pulled it open.

Before him was Fishlegs. "Hey." He answered the groggy Hiccup with a somewhat cheery tone. "Gobber's collecting the class for an evening night at the south-west cliffs. He wants everyone there." With that, he turned and walked down the steps leading down from the house. Hiccup looked over to the right and saw a few people sitting atop the cliffs. It was the favorite camping spot for the teens of the village. . His class he supposed.

"Well, wonderful way to spend the evening." He grumbled sarcastically. He closed the door, and moved to his chair where his cloak was draped across. He started thinking about his dream and what it meant. It all felt so _real_, yet here he is, in his house on Berk.

"What did it all mean?" He was used to hearing of stories telling about dreams and how they can affect people, but he's never know what they really meant. His eyes dropped to the orange embers of the dying fire, and the dream that proceeded it. His thoughts churned.

'_...In due time...'_

* * *

If it is not clear: _"(text speak)" _represents a dragons form of Mind Tongue, or thought speaking.


	12. XII -A Game of Give and Take-

I don't know if it is known or not, but I am using the eight time periods used in the runic calender to describe time, instead of for example: _9:30:AM_.

Those eight consist of: _Noontide_-_Undorne_-_Eventide_-_Nighttide_-_Midnight_-_Uht_-_Morning_, then back to Noontide. This calender is used as my profile picture. I just wanted to clear that up if there was confusion, which there may have been.

* * *

Chapter: XII

**-A Game of Give and Take-**

* * *

_**`Some people call me mad sometimes when I make things. They say that I would be mad to try and do things differently, or that the method I was attempting was outrightly bizarre. Everything about me was bizarre. I would always grasp my newest project with renowned vigor, believing it could be my ticket into my villages heart. Sometimes, the project could doom your very being...**_

* * *

Gobber had called everyone one of the class to join him at the top of the south-west cliffs. It was a secluded area, accessible via one single path that was lined with boulders. The general spot for camping was quite large, enough to be safe, even without the small wall of boulders that lined the outer rim. Hiccup was making his way out of his house and up the steep hill by the time the sky had darkened fully. The crescent moon was filling as the stars twinkled along. He could over hear the group above him talking about their exploits over the years. Gobber would most likely call back the tale of how he lost his two limbs. Every time, he would overly exaggerate individual parts, till nothing matched anymore. Perks for working with the man daily. By the time Ruff and Tuff were done arguing over who gets which spot, Hiccup had finally entered the camp site.

"Oi' Hiccup! Over here lad!" Gobber motioned from across the small fire.

"Hey Gobber." Hiccup replied with a flat tone. The large man pulled out a large basket of meat for the boy to choose from. Hiccup chose the small trout. "All right, why don't you get yourself a spot to sit down." He gave the boy his fish and a small, woven blanket. Hiccup moved back from the flames and set himself down near the opening in the stones, the hastily built entrance. He skewered his fish and sat down. The noise from the twins was increasing again. It was going to be a long night...

"So, you really believe in the Boneknapper?" Fishlegs spoke out. Gobber was retelling his retold tale of how he lost both his limbs to the dreaded 'Boneknapper'. Most Vikings doubt the existence of the Boneknapper. Some hock up tales of the silent dragon as being myth and legend.

"Oh yes 'Legs, the Boneknapper's real. As real as the limbs that it chomped off!" At that moment, Snotlout pulled a disgusted face.

"I swear I'm so angry!" He started looking around at everyone, "I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight, with my _face_!" He dramatically bared his teeth in a gesture of strength. No one doubted Snotlout's ability to look menacing. What everyone doubted was his ability to _be_ menacing. The group started laughing at his expression. Fishlegs looked puzzled, possibly thinking over the actual _chance_ of Snotlout tearing off a dragons limb with his face. Gobber spoke out after he regained his composure, "Oh no, it's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away." Hiccup snapped up at the remark. _'...if it can't fly, it can't get away..'_ Gobber broke his thoughts,

"A downed dragon, is a dead dragon." Just as the words fell, so did Hiccups heart. He knew the Night Fury was stuck in the gorge. He couldn't fly away. He wouldn't be able to get away if a Viking found him. He was doomed to die there. Hiccups heart lurched as he knew this, and how he had enacted it. It all made sense, that he would fix his mistakes.

None of the group noticed as Hiccup quietly left his fish by the fire, and took off down the steps, quietly into the night. He turned to his house. Once inside he grabbed a jumble of parchment and some charcoal sticks. Time was of the essence right now. Someone needed him right now. Someone close to him, needed his handiwork.

Hiccup bounced down the steps of his home, supplies in stow. He moved down to the forge, which was dark and quiet with the master smith away. He would need privacy for this. He tucked his way into the back room, laying out the parchment against the rear table. How simple would it be to recreate his friends missing tail fin?

Time was at a standstill as Hiccups hands toiled over the metal rods. The flattened bolts tightened around a leather web work. He worked over the night, the passion and drive of every project boiled down to a fiery center in his mind. He had an overwhelming need to do this. He had cursed his best friend with inevitable death. He would not let that happen. The need drove him on, giving him energy he lacked as he continued on into the night.

It was close to Uht* by the time his fin was completed. It was a leather canvas stretched across a series of bone-like metal rods. Each rod was connected on a swiveling joint that allowed the web-like surface to expand and contract with a simple pull. It was crude, but that happens when the source of the image he worked off was stuck in a hole in the ground, on the other side of the island. The thought of him took Hiccups mind off the newly crafted fin. His stomach gurgled in the silence. He was probably hungry as well.

The sun was not yet threatening the darkness of dawn, but soon, people would start to appear and he couldn't be seen walking through town with a large basket of fish from the storehouse, and a strange leather contraption. People would start asking questions, and questions from other Vikings would be bad. He raced through the trees, following his map and the lay of the land as he moved on. The darkness would have been awful had it not been for the lantern he made for himself last birthday. The orange glow from behind the imported glass danced across the crowns of trees, giving an effect of twilight. Hiccup was getting used to the signs of the trees, the specific boulders that lay untouched. He was beginning to familiarize himself with the route he took. He was slow, thanks due to the weighty basket and the new fin, and the limited vision he had. The path was slow if not troublesome. He however, had all the reason in the world to keep moving. He carried the future for his friend and he was going to get it to to him.

Fog started to collect around him as he trudged along, the sun was rising then. He had just reached the lip of the gorge when it started to disperse. The walk was good in that it gave him time to think of what to call his new friend. He didn't know if he had a name at all, but he figured some sort of title would be good. He had thought over all the unique characteristics he had, before smiling as the name fell into place.

"He'll love it." He remarked to his baggage.

* * *

"Hey Toothless~..." Hiccups voice trailed off as he dumped his cargo on the ground, spilling out the collection of seafood. 'Toothless', as Hiccup as dubbed him, perked up at the sudden appearance of a buffet of food for him. Hiccup couldn't tell if he recognized the use of a name or not. He began listing off the types of fish that he had pilfered. Toothless snarled back and looked horrified when Hiccup listed of there being eel involved.

"No no. Okay." Hiccup plucked out the slimy eel making a crude remark to its disgusting taste. Toothless seemed happy now that the intruding culprit was removed, as he moved back in for his breakfast. Hiccup slowly made his way to his rear, moving down the length of his tail, before stopping at his fin. He placed down the fin he made and moved it next to the tail. With each movement towards the tail, Toothless scooted over more, until the point where Hiccup had to sit himself _on_ his tail in order to attach the fin. Looking over his work, he admired how the new fin seemed to fit the design and shape of the natural one. It could do with some improvement, but for the time being it looked to do the part.

Hiccup probably should have been paying attention the amount of fish left over and how Toothless felt the sudden weight on his tail, for as soon as the new fin was strapped into position, Hiccup found himself holding on for his life as the ground quickly appeared very far away. He screamed in fear as he held onto his life line, looking back at the fin to see it was flapping uselessly in the strong wind. The other fin was out and spread, but the new fin was drooping. He reached out to pull it open, hoping it would work, so that he wouldn't die as the ground loomed closer and closer. He yanked open the fin, catching the air justly, firing the duo into the sky and out of the gorge.

As Hiccup held onto both the fin and tail, he looked around and gasped as he saw how high he was now. He tilted the fin to see the effects, finding the angle caused Toothless to drop down and into a low right banking maneuver, over top the glistening pond. He cried out in joy. He had cured his friend of his ailment for lacking flight. He had saved his friend.

"Yes! Yes I did it!" He was overjoyed with how successful it was, he didn't notice as Toothless looked back and flung the boy from his tail. Hiccup went sailing through the air, splashing harmlessly in the water, choking back the sudden waters. He flopped around, yelling out in joy at his work. Toothless, without the boy to hold the fin, flopped uselessly in the air, landing with a mighty splash in the water as well. The freedom of air was close, but so far away.

Hiccup heaved himself onto shore. His day was off to a great start. He had just gotten his friend back in the air, even though there was a slight issue with falling. It still worked! He was exasperated. He took off his wet tunic, leaving it to dry in the sun as he stretched out on the dry grass. For some reason, all his visits with Toothless would end up getting Hiccup soaked. Toothless had taken his time in swimming to shore, stretching himself out beside the boy.

Hiccup took the moment to test something. "Toothless?"

The dragon grunted at the boy. _'Did it recognize it as my name for him?'_ Hiccup was surprised the dragon would have picked up on it so easily. His thoughts ran back to his dream the night before. "Last night I had a strange dream." Hiccup swore he heard something akin to a chuckle come from the dragon. "I was approached by a dragon, with a missing tail fin." He found it oddly simple to just talk to his friend. He didn't know if he knew what he was saying or if it even made sense, but he felt comfortable talking to him none the less.

The question rose up in his throat, "Was that dragon, you?"

He turned his head to look at Toothless. Toothless looked back at the boy, with a gummy smile, and a gentle nod. Hiccup felt shocked, thinking that the dragon may have shared his dream. "How-" Nobody knew anything about dragons, so he just blamed himself if something new came as a shock to find out about them.

He collected on the words Toothless spoke to him then,

'...w_e now share a deeper friendship, which due in part explains my presence...'_

He moved himself into a sitting position, water droplets fell from his skin as he moved. He stared into the ponds surface. "Last night, I came to accept that your being here-" He waved his arm around the walls in showing what he meant. He knew his friend could understand him, after all, he understood him in his dream. "Your being here, is my fault, my doing. So I took it upon myself once again to right my wrong." In the time that Hiccup was speaking, Toothless had picked himself up and moved over to the boy, sitting beside him. "I'm-" He looked up to his companion, "I-m sorry. For everything."

Toothless looked to the boy, who had a deeply mournful sadness in his eyes. Toothless sat himself in front of the boy, gaining his attention. When the boy looked up, Toothless waved his new tail fin in front of him, showing the boy what he had accomplished. "Yes, but it only lasted when I held it open. When I was gone, you fell too." He looked away from his friend, his work having failed. "I was hoping for something more, _lasting._" He turned out the last word, finding the right term. The dragon huffed at the boys resignation. Hiccup was stubborn at best, and a project like this would be seen to the very end. "I will get you back in the air." He looked back at his friend, "That's a promise." Toothless snorted and gave Hiccup his gummy smile.

The two sat on the waters edge for quite some time. Hiccup had taken to gathering some wood and piling it together. Clouds were forming and they were blocking out the warm sun.

"Hey." He pointed to the bundle of sticks that lay on the ground. "Could you, light this, maybe?" He didn't want to suddenly bombard his friend with dragon-ey requests, but a simple flame would be fine, surely. Toothless rolled from his sun bathing, and squinted at the boy, then at the pile of sticks. He heaved himself over and sent the tiniest gout of fire into the center of the wood, lighting it from within. "Ah!" Hiccup jumped back at the intensity the fire burned with, moving back from the blaze. "He looked over to see his friend sporting a cheesy grin, satisfied with the boys reaction.

"Thank you." Hiccup replied flatly. Surely fire was not a game to him?

Hiccup moved his soaked tunic and vest to a flat rock, steaming them with the intense blaze.

'_The dragon fire must be giving it unnatural energy.' _He conjectured, for the fire burned with a hint of a bluish colour.

At the moment, Toothless had moved himself beside the boy, who was staring intently into the flames. The dragon had raised his right paw and was stretching it out over the flames, letting the tongues of orange and blue lick his claws and scales. Hiccup watched this and thought back to the night when he had connected with the Night Fury, how he had warmed his body with the flames, without scarring. "That same thing, happened to me." He spoke out softly, not wishing to disturb the quiet that had settled around the two. The dragon removed his paw, looking over boy with an expression of curiosity. He wanted Hiccup to go on. He didn't know what to tell him, or how he should tell him, so he just started with his entering the house.

He told his friend how he had sat by the fire and felt his own pull and push with the flames, how he had felt the energy and passion, the love and care that was carried with it. He told Toothless how he had sat there for who knows how long, and had found himself with his hand over the flames.

He told him how he had felt no pain, or suffered any damage, instead feeling good; warm from the gentle licks. How he had felt the warmth of the blaze flow through him and spread out into his limbs and body. Toothless listened on, as the boy talked about how the fire brought back memories and feelings his mother would have of him, how she would caress him and make him warm when he returned home, cold, and dejected. Toothless listened on, as Hiccup recounted how the fire had warmed his heart, knowing that know one else would have cared for him as much as mother did, how his village rejected him for who he was. Eventually, with nothing left to say, but his inner sadness, Hiccup talked about how Toothless was his first friend he has ever had.

Hiccup sat there, staring into the flames, tears rolling down his cheeks. His mind was brought back, as he felt a gentle nudge to his side. He looked over, and saw Toothless looking evenly at him. He found himself being wrapped up in a cocoon of warm scales as Toothless curled around the boy, protecting him from the world that rejected him. For the first time in countless years, Hiccup felt safe, with his friend there for him.

* * *

*Uht* = The time period between Morning, and Midnight - (Early dawn/twilight)


	13. XIII-I -Offensively Defend - Order-

(Notice): Chapter 13-1 is the first chapter of a multi-chapter portion of the story. Essentially, it's one big chapter, split into smaller ones. In the case of multi-chapters, updates are closer together.

(Update:10/17/2013|10:34:AM) : Updated Chapter 13-1 with spacing and gaps to ease the reading.

* * *

Chapter: XIII|I

**-Offensively Defend Order-**

* * *

_**`Dragon training. The time of every young Viking's life where they learn to fight and kill dragons. So why am I here? I have no intention to fight dragons, much less kill them, so what am I to do? Toothless, as I have dubbed my Night Fury friend, has shown me enough to prove that dragons are not mindless creatures. They are possibly more mindful than most if not all Vikings. I know that my father and my entire village would ridicule me and shun me for what I have done, but something tells me that what I am doing is more important than anything that has been done before, so, I have to do this; no matter the cost...**_

* * *

Darkness.

Hiccup slowly opened his eyes, shuffling under the dragons form. He had slept dreamlessly, it was all blank. As he stretched his eyes, he wondered just how long he had slept. His wonder was short lived however as the blackness retreated to let an eye sizzling brightness attack the boys unadjusted eyes.

"Agh! Bright!" He yelped as the bright sun infiltrated his sleepy eyes. He could feel a resounding rumble come from the dragon. This was all so funny wasn't it. Hiccup felt Toothless squeezing the boy out of his embrace. "Could you put your wing back over, just a few more moments..." He pleaded. He was so very tired. He couldn't think straight.

Hiccup had no choice however, as the dragon moved out from under him and nudged him awake. Hiccup looked over to his friend. Toothless was gesturing towards the sun.

"Yeah, it is late. I should probably be getting back." He nodded as he saw the position it was in. He didn't need a stone calender to read the suns position. With that, he plodded over to the rocks covering the entrance, but stopped and turned to his friend. Toothless looked almost sad, watching over the boy.

"I'm sorry, but I can't miss this or I might get in trouble." It was a sorry excuse for leaving his best friend, but he knew that questions would rise from his disappearance. He gave his friend a pathetic wave and moved out of the rocks, up and out of the gorge, then began his walk through the forest to the village.

* * *

The walk was slower than usual, his mind ached as he tried to think about what happened. He could barely see straight let alone walk straight. His clothes smelt of fish and were slightly damp. His hair was completely a mess, not one strand stood well enough. His feet moved by some one else's mind and his hands were numb with ache.

"What happened?"

He voiced his one question. Normally, being tired from waking up is normal, but he didn't feel tired. He felt void. He didn't feel like he was fully _here_,in this body. Soon enough, the numbness grew too much and he collapsed onto a fallen log. The softness of the decaying wood provided a simple cushion as he cradled his head with his stiff hands. He tried to think, but that only made it worse. The pain in his head grew to the point where he couldn't see at all. Nothing was before him, just darkness.

The darkness felt cold, warm, tingly, numb. It felt to be there and not. It didn't last long though. Within moments of the darkness forming, it dissipated. The effects were immediate. He could feel his hands and feet, his mind no longer pained with thought. He could remember all that had happened before he fell asleep.

He remembered the failed effort at flying, he remembered the campfire and the story telling of his life. He remembered how he had told his entirety of his life to his friend at that moment, how he recalled every memory with perfect clarity. He would of felt uncomfortable telling such a clear tale to anyone else, but Toothless, it felt like he was accepting everything he said with dignity. He didn't stop and ask a question, not that he would understand anyways. He didn't interrupt the boy. He just laid there, curled around him by the fire, and _listened_ to the boy, as he learned _who_ he was and what he had to become. He felt a moment of happiness, as he realized how carrying Toothless was, and how he was willing to put up with a very sad story just to comfort the boy. To make him feel safe and warm. Hiccup never felt this way since his mother died. He remembered it clearly, like it was burned into his retinas. He could _see_ the burns and markings on his mother, even from the crowd that gathered. He could _smell_ the blood, as Stoick kneeld over her, tears falling from his face. There were few days when one would accept a Viking for crying. Stoick was accepted even more so.

While Stoick lost his wife that night, Hiccup lost a Mother and his Father. Stoick never looked into Hiccups eyes the same way again since that night. He never said good-night, he never showed any desire to know how his boy's day had been. Ever since that night, Hiccup had been alone, fending for himself when the outside world betrayed him. The very people who knew who he was and betrayed that.

Now, he had gained a new care taker. A best friend. A brother who would stand by him and let him lean on his shoulder when the pain was too much.

All the memories and understandings swept over Hiccup as he was sitting on the log in a wave of emotion. Tears fell from his eyes as he felt every pain and hurt from the years built up. His vision blurred as he made no effort to wipe away the pain. He let it come, and let it go.

Things would be different now.

* * *

The forest was living and breathing as Hiccup sat on the log. The sun was slicing through the leaves, cutting swathes of glistening rays as the silent boy slowly started to his destination. Everyone says that tears ease the pain, but in truth, they expand on it. Tears let one know just how much pain has been caused. They serve as a reminder, to let one know where it hurts most. Hiccups eyes were clearing now, the tears having washed away his guilt and sadness. He knew who he was and what he had to become. He knew the road leading to his destination had no end. It will continue on over the hills and across the seas. It will continue on even when his body collapses under him. He only knew that the road was littered with danger and misfortune. Every step he took, took him closer to the village. He could smell the burning wood, and the smoking meats. He could hear the bustling of the people as they milled about in their day. Slowly, but surely, he made his way through the paved stones and cracked dirt paths leading to the ring. This would be different. A different day, a new age to become.

The sun was casting much longer shadows when he got to the ring. Gobber and the rest of the group were waiting by as well. They took barely a glance at the newcomer before moving into the ring. Gobber called out. "All right! Take a pail of water! Moved into groups of two!" He handed pails filled with water to each member as they entered inside. As Hiccup grabbed his pale, he eyed the rest of the teens.

'_They all look so tired.'_ He noticed how their feet shuffled, how the sounds they made were near deafening. The glancing eyes were sagging, too tired to work properly. He saw Fishlegs who was just grabbing his pale. Fishlegs was one of the only teens in the group who ever held an ounce of decency towards Hiccup. He looked up to him, even if he didn't show it.

"Fish. Group up?" He asked the larger boy. Fish was quite like Hiccup,smart, thinking, only he was actually called a Viking. The boy in question startled at the request. "Uh, sure Hiccup." He moved over next to boy as they edged their way into the center of the ring. Hiccup wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but of all the boys, Fishlegs was the closest he could trust. They heard Gobber call out what the days training was of.

"Today, is about teamwork." At the moment, one of the gates at the far end lifted and exploded with a spray of dust and smoke. The outpour of dust settled on the ring, obscuring vision within feet. "Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is _extra_ tricky." They could hear Gobber from within the dust could. "So, a Zippleback huh." Hiccup mumbled to himself. Fish continued with Gobbers faint speech with his own. "Two heads, one breathes gas, the other lights it." He continued on. "Razor sharp, serrated teeth. Inject venom, prefers ambush attack, crushing its victim-"

"Will you please stop that!.." Hiccup quietly order the other boy. "Let's think about this without the thought of dying."

"...sorry." Fish mumbled, knowing how he sometimes told a little _too_ _much_. "That happens sometimes."

"Don't think badly about it Fish'. It's just-" A sudden cry of pain sounded from nearby. "Shh!" He finished, listening to the cry of Tuffnut and pain.

"Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now..." Fishlegs moaned

"What does that even mean-"

Before Hiccup finished, a large green head with a single curved horn protuding from its snout emerged from the dust cloud. The head dipped and turned, the neck extending into dust, leaving the head to float without the body. Fishlegs was the first to act, he upturned his pail of water, hoping to have doused the 'sparking-head'.

He was wrong. The dragon gurgled and launched a stream of noxious vapor into the boy, leaving him screaming and running away. Its intended victim gone, the dragon head turned to the much smaller boy, a second head emerging from the dissipating dust cloud. The twin heads met together on a green and red spotted body, small crimson frills running down the length of the spine. A set of twin tails emerged out of the base and continued on. Hiccup had never seen a Zippleback so close up before. His own head was just feet from the two. The dragon approached making itself to appear far more threatening than already being. His pail had been lost in the confusion. They weren't given any weapons to defend themselves. This is it.

Time had slowly spun slower and slower for Hiccup. He felt light, his own consciousness fading to show strange images. He heard a gentle voice, ushered in a tone of surety,

"_Hold your ground. Push them back." _

The words were quick and fluid, there and then gone, but the message and tone lasted. Hiccup rose to his feet, shoving out his hands before the offending dragon. His own body betrayed him as he moved to put himself even closer to the deadly attacker.

His senses exploded as he felt the raw strength that the dragon had. He felt the twitching muscles in his arms continue to hold firm. He felt the tension in the air slice any noise. His ears buzzed as his heart begun to beat slower and slower with stronger and stronger pumps. His eyes dilated to the point where every shadow was no longer a dark abyss. His nose scrunched up as the sent of eel and fish infiltrated his lungs. His breathing became deeper.

At the same time, the Zippleback sensed the change in stature that the human had. The twin heads worked in unison as each leg slowly backed away, unsure of what to make of the event. Hiccup pushed them back, forcing them to think over the small humans capacity of strength. He didn't really know what he was doing or why it was working, but he kept shoving his hands out in front of him. Stepping with sure footing, moving closer and closer, farther and farther as the dragon receded back to the stone cell. The moment was there and then it was gone. He felt drained.

'_Did I just force a dragon back with my bare hands?'_ He kept thinking to himself, flexing his fingers to see if they were still there. His mind immediately returned to the ring as he heard a bucket hit the stone floor. Hiccup turned to see the group of Vikings staring at him. Their faces having already dropped.

There would be questions, and he would have no answers. He had to get out of here, "So? Are we done, because I've got some things I need to...do. Yep, see you tomorrow." He casually walked out of the ring, as though nothing completely befuddling had happened; hoping to gain as much ground between them as possible. It wasn't the best exit, but they were stunned enough to be speechless while he made his way out of sight...


	14. XIII-II -Offensively Defend - Answers-

(Notice): 13-2 is final part of Chapter 13

* * *

Chapter: XIII|II

**-Offensively Defend Answers-**

* * *

_**`There are few things more troublesome than an unanswered question. Be it what fish one likes, the preferred colour of choice, the choice in weaponry; few things leave such an itch as an unanswered question. The dream where the Night Fury spoke to me, was a dream that left a very great itch. That dragon left me with far too many questions, with no answers. There must be an answer to every question, otherwise it isn't a question, just predicament...**_

* * *

The sun was already down with Hiccup busy toiling in the back room of the forge. He saw how difficult it was to hold himself to Toothless' tail, so he made to working on a saddle that he could sit upon more comfortably. It was sturdy, lightweight, and held up well. He would have to take it to him the next day though because the sun was disappearing into the horizon, leaving the forest an impossibly dark place to navigate, even with a lantern.

He set his completed saddle under a table and set himself for his home overlooking the village. He passed a few people, mostly night watchmen. It had been just over a week since the last dragon raid, but even with their somewhat consistent pattern, none would let a guard take leave. The shifts cycles, close to none usually the night after, a few more a week after, and close to a dozen or so well into a month after each raid. Never in recorded history on Berk has a gap between raids lasted over two months.

The passing guard grunted in greeting as Hiccup passed by. The faint torch-light fading away as the man rounded a corner and disappeared. Even the watchmen regarded Hiccup without even a word.

His home was quiet. Ashes shifted across the room as a chilling wind blew in from the opened door. Hiccup closed off the cold and worked his way to the log-room. It was hard, maneuvering in the dim light, but there was still a faint outline of his surroundings to work off. Getting the fire started was tiresome; normally the embers from the preceding fire catalyzed the next, but when the cold choked out any life and the caretaker was busy camping out with dragons, the fires tended to die out. His light hands grew cold soon but the new flames helped ease life back into them. The day was rough, his body felt weak, and all he wanted was to sleep. None of that would allow his mind to rest however, as he collected his thoughts on the days events, whilst laying on a comfortable bench.

* * *

"_Hold your ground. Push them back." _The words looped inside his head, repeating and repeating. They were loud and clear, as though spoken in his ear. Their tone was precise, and sure. An order as it were. His eyes cleared on the flames as he repeated the order in his head.

Firelight flickered in the depths of his black pupils as he stared into the flames.

"_Hold your ground! Push them back!" _They were louder this time, with more force than a physical shout.

"_Hold your ground!-" _Hiccup tensed up.

"_Push them back!-" _Hiccups heart skipped a beat as the flames blew back down into the logs, dwindling into tiny candle-like, flickering flames. The air surrounding the pit churned and heaved, ashes and smoke billowing out of the pit in a cauldron of raw chaos. The last shard of light danced across Hiccups choked face as he fell to the hearth, smoke and ash swirling around him as the fire grew back up as Hiccup fell into unconsciousness...

* * *

Hiccups chest heaved as he breathed in a cold wind. The world around him was quiet, save for a few drops of water that would sound out with a loud splash. He lifted his back, supporting himself with his elbows, taking in the scene around him. He was laying on frost covered grass, lining the shore of the pond that sat within the gorge where he spent afternoons with Toothless. His first thoughts should have been of shock for having moved from his home, but he recalled the earlier time he woke up in a strange place.

He put himself on his feet, feeling the slight crunch of the frozen blades of grass as he shivered under the cold air that surrounded him. A dream could only explain the sudden change in weather as it was late Summer at Berk. Snow, ice and frost were not due for a few more months.

He shook up and down as he spied the snow-covered tree tops surrounding him and the icy pond. The gorge acted somewhat as a barrier for the cold, keeping some heat locked in. This was not like the last time. Last time he was on a warm hill, looking out over a glistening sea. Now. Now he was cold and shivering. Numbness licked his fingers as he frantically searched for somewhere to hide from the cold.

His eyes caught on a faint light emanating from behind a pile of boulders. He moved towards the orange glow, picking up pace as it may have meant a fire, and a fire meant warmth. His feet stumbled every second pace as he reached for the turn of the large stones. The light was coming from deeper in. Hiccup shuffled past rock after rock, turning this way and that for what seemed like an eternity until he was nearly blasted back by the sudden light and warmth as he cornered into a large cavern. It opened out to a rather massive depth and width, stretching out into the stone at an impressive length, with a trickling pool glistening in the firelight.

Hiccup felt relieved as he took in the warmth, his hands and feet returning to him as his core temperature relaxed. There was a somewhat large fire erected nearby the pool edge, settled into a sandy patch of ground. He spread his in-existent width beside the fire, soaking in the wonderful heat that fell on his chest and limbs. He didn't bother thinking why there was a fire here, or why he was here, all that mattered was that he didn't go back out into the cold.

There was a confident pile of dry tinder nearby that Hiccup used to feed the flames when it seemed to dip down in energy. The removal of the cold allowed him to think over his being here, in this strange place. He looked around, the walls were smooth, aged with time. A definitive path lead from the cave entrance down to the inner sanctum. This was no wooden house, but on all honesty he felt like he could live here. It was safe, protected, and the elements outside didn't affect the inside. A bonus was it being naturally fire-proof.

He had taken to exploring the crevices of the cave after the air seemed to warm. There was a passage about 10 meters to the left of the entrance, passing into an impossibly dark area that he could not explore. The pool at its widest point was about 30 feet, with a depth in the center being around two fathoms*. The clear water reflected both the bottom and top of the cave; rippling shadows danced across all the walls with an orange hue, making it difficult to pin-point where the light originated from. Surrounding the pool, save for about 10 feet on one side, was a grey sand that flowed down into the depth, covering the entire span. The 10 foot section was lipped by a rocky over hang that had a light stream of water dripping down from a crack in the ceiling. The overhang jutted out about a foot, catching the light in a net of glossy rock surfaces that caused the light to bounce infinitely.

Behind the pool, opposite the entrance was a large pillar of rock that connected with the floor and ceiling. Water was condensing on the surface of this pillar, leaving streaks as droplets collected at a small pool of pebbles at the base. The fire itself was about five feet from the wet sand. Another 10 feet from the fire was a large pile of firewood.

"Well, this is all nice and dandy._" _Hiccup joked to himself. If this wasn't a dream, he would be ecstatic for having found such a beautiful place; but this was a dream. He couldn't wish for a more livable cave, but this was too perfect to be true. The pre-made fire also brought to mind questions of who had light it.

"Hello?_"_

He called out, his voice echoing down the black corridor before bouncing back to him. His voice continued to reverberate off the smooth walls for a minute or so before it quieted down to its earlier level. Hiccup felt defeated. He fell down to his bottom and crossed his legs next to the water, staring into the aqua mirror. He had hoped he would meet the Night Fury again, much like he did last time he was here. He was here before, maybe not this place, but this dream place at that. It was the grassy knoll. A smooth slope down to a rocky beach, and glistening waves. He had met his friend there, he had left with far too many unanswered questions.

"_Do you have some need to shout?"_ A slow voice rolled out the black doorway. The liquid voice glided off the smooth walls like a porpoise skipping waves. Hiccup jumped at the sudden voice, but calmed down as he recognized it.

"Toothless?" He questioned the faceless voice, hoping he might get an answer.

"_There is no need to shout. This place carries ones tongue quickly, and my ears are far better than you may realize." _With that, a black dragon head and body emerged out of the darkness, warned only by yellow eyes that shone in the abyss of pitch. This dragon was most clearly Toothless. The halved tail-fin spoke as much.

"It is you!" Hiccup got himself up and ran over to hug his friends massive neck, barely managing to get his arms to hold to the smooth scales. He nestled his head into his friends chest, listening to his steady heartbeat as he pushed himself in. Toothless was the only being that Hiccup felt comfortable being close too. He accepted him, especially when he showed himself true.

"_It's good to see you too." _Toothless replied as Hiccup pulled away, a cheesy grin smeared across his lips._ "You came for answers." _Toothless spoke quickly as he strode over to the water's edge, peering into the depths with his glassy eyes.

Hiccup moved himself beside him and sat down cross-legged. It was his method of showing it was talking time.

"Well, I didn't exactly come here by choice." He looked up at his friend who had not moved from the water,

"Where exactly, is here?" He emphasized the questioning aspect of where they were. All he knew, he was in a dream, on Berk, in the Winter season, in a perfect cave home, with a perfect friend. His life was ever far from perfect.

Toothless didn't shift his gaze as he spoke,_ "Where are we? That is difficult to say." _

"What do you mean?"

"_What I mean is, for me to say where we are, would need me to know where we are."_

"Wait, you mean you don't know where we are?"

"_You had your expectations for answers I see."_

Hiccup flinched slightly at the remark. It was true, he missed his friend but he also wanted to get some answers about all this.

"_To say it simply, we are in what you might call a dream."_ Toothless started to edge away from the water. Hiccup eased up to him, eager to hear more even if he already knew it. Anything coming from Toothless would be good at this point.

"_To some, this place is more. It is an entire world as it were, much like your own." _Hiccup interrupted with his ever-present curiosity, "What do you mean, 'like my world'? I-"

"_What do you refer to your world as?" _Toothless inquired.

"It's Middle Earth*. Why?" Hiccup answered flatly.

"_Well, Hiccup-" _It felt strange to Hiccup being called his name by the dragon,_ "this place"_ Toothless raised a paw and gestured to the cave and the exit,_ "This place is much like 'Middle Earth', only a small portion of it. It is a portion of your own mind, with mine shared."_

Hiccup pulled his most confused face he could manage without resorting to words.

"_Simply put, this is a dream, in which you know it's a dream." _Toothless slowed his tongue, gaping his messages for the boy to take in and comprehend.

"_This dream, is affected by you and what is going on." _Hiccup nodded.

"_If your body is cold when it comes here, this place will be cold. If you are warm, then this place will be warm. If you are in a state of chaos and disorder when you come here, this place will be chaotic and disorderly. Understand?" _Toothless eyed the boy as he slowly started nodding._ "Good."_

Toothless then began pacing himself around the pools edge, speaking out when it was right,_ "This place, this 'dream' is more than just that." _

He turned to Hiccup,_ "We share this place, together. Through our bond, we share both our minds, and souls. This allows us to share in each others dreams and deep thoughts." _Hiccup looked perplexed yet somehow understanding at the last part. Then Toothless asked about his moment in the ring with the 'Zippleback.

"What moment?" Hiccup was a bit taken back at the sudden change in subject.

"_When you stood your ground, and pushed them back."_

Those same words, that same message. It all came back to him, the moment where he felt otherworldly and felt the essence of what was around him.

"_Good, you do. I may have helped you then, but I don't need to take the credit for your incredible skill in handling it." _Toothless gave a slight grin as Hiccups face looked blank as he stared dumbly at the wall.

"_You- You gave me that message?" _He stuttered as he realized what Toothless did.

"_What I did, was give you the understanding and position to be at that moment. You are the one who stood your ground and pushed them back." _Toothless looked pleased with himself.

Hiccup felt even more defeated now. He had expected answers but each answer seemed to spawn even more questions than he started with.

"_Why do my visits always end up with me being confused?" _He asked specifically not to Toothless. At the moment, the rock wall could be more understanding than the unapproachable dragon that gave more cryptic answers than a drunken Soothsayer.

"_Perhaps you see them in a different light than is needed."_

"Again, with the cryptic tone. It's not helping..." Hiccup slouched down, letting his shoulders sag as he gave a long sigh.

"_Walk with me." _Toothless stood himself beside the boy, motioning him to get up. Hiccup obliged and moved to his feet, steadying himself as Toothless led the way out the rocks.

"Wait, outside; but it's freezing out there!" Hiccup froze in place as Toothless got to the exit.

"_You worry too much, you know that?" _Toothless smirked at the young boys expression._ "It's fine, just walk with me." _Hiccup continued back with his pace, moving beside his large companion.

As Hiccup moved between the stones, he could feel the change immediately. The air had no more of the bitter bite it had. Frost was replaced with dew. Green and gold leaves replaced the icy snow that covered the tree tops. The entire outside world had changed from bitter cold, to modestly pleasant in so short a time. Hiccup was astounded, even if he felt the cave was safer.

Toothless had moved beside the now liquid pond, gesturing for Hiccup to move beside him._ "Not so cold now is it?"_ Toothless crooned at the boy, who was still nervous that a sudden freeze might fall upon him.

"It was frozen, all over. The sky was grey with cold. Frost and ice covered everything..." Hiccup mumbled to himself, still in awe at the change in scenery. He was slowly moving beside Toothless as he grumbled to himself. Hiccup sat beside the dragon, who looked as much in deep thought as any dragon could make it look like.

"You look like you're deep in thought." Hiccup spoke quietly, not to disturb his friend.

"_How do I explain this."_ Toothless looked from the pond to the boy._ "You are special, Hiccup."_

"What could possibly give you that idea?" Hiccup joked at the obviousness at the words. He irked at the collected manner the dragon had. "Toothless?" The dragon huffed, "How can you be so-" His mind stopped to find the right word.

"_-accepting?" _Toothless finished his broken thought. Hiccup looked up as he spoke it. "To me? To accept me? To accept what I did to you!" He raised his voice slightly in frustration. Nothing seemed right or understandable. He was friends with a dragon, he was sharing a dream with a dragon. He was helping a dragon gain back his flight.

"I-" He stammered in spite. "I took away you flight! Your freedom! How are you so accepting of what I did to you!"

Toothless shifted his gaze to the pond, watching as the waters slowly swirled around.

"_Hiccup-" _He was cut off again as the boy in question started again.

"Why can't things be understandable! Why must I suddenly be thrown into this world that I know nothing about! Why me! Why must I be like this? Why can't I just enjoy the friendship I share with you? Everything I am doing is completely unprecedented. I would be cast out or deemed a traitor if my people found about us..." His voice failed as he broke down into the grass, collapsing to his knees.

Toothless was busy watching as the water slowly churned and boiled in the center. Wisps of steam swirled in the air as Hiccup stared into the dirt, tears falling from his face.

"I can never escape it. I will never escape the feeling in my heart as the days turn on. My difference is like a sickness, both invigorating and deathly."

Toothless eyed the receding vapours meaningfully, eyes full of intrigue.

"_There are some words I've known since my first days as a hatchling." _Toothless eyes didn't budge from their position. Hiccup gave no sign of attention.

"_With every push, comes a pull. With every Night, comes a Day. Dusk dances with Dawn. Life dances with Death. Right and Wrong, push and pull. Life and Death." _

Hiccup looked up at the strange being questioningly. Toothless looked back at him.

"_Every force in the world, is opposed by something equal. All forces, all energies are locked in an eternal dance with each other." _Toothless paused for a moment, to put it into simpler words.

"_No matter how hard you push, the world pushes back. You-" _Toothless prodded Hiccup's chest with his snout,_ "-you, may only cope by finding a way to let the world push with you, not against you."_

Hiccup looked positively flabbergasted at the message. Toothless turned his gaze to the once calm pond and the steamy wisps.

"_We all share a connection with the world. Every essence of existence is tied together. That connection is stronger in our dreams, but it is still present everywhere else."_

Toothless started padding towards the water, slowly sinking into the depths; disappearing from sight. "What are you doing?" Hiccup called out at his friends strange behaviour.

"_Perhaps you are ready." _A voice called out to his head._ "Tomorrow?"_

Hiccup asked what he meant._ "We shall start tomorrow." _With that, a blinding white light engulfed Hiccup, tearing the ground away from his feet and hands...

* * *

The whiteness was unbearable, until he felt his face pressed up against a hard flat surface.

He slowly creaked open his eyes as he adjusted his posture more comfortably. He found himself back in his wooden house, with his face having been planted against a hard stone surface, flames of a modest fire tickled him with modest comfort.

'_...If your body is cold when it comes here, this place will be cold. If you are warm, then this place will be warm...' _Hiccup thought back to what he had said. If was going to make a habit of going to this half-dream, half-Middle Earth place thing, then he should at least be a bit more comfortable when doing so. Perhaps he could entice this place to come and take him. Toothless said he would talk about it tomorrow, when he was ready. He didn't think he would ever be ready for having a nice understandable conversation with a Night Fury friend/spirit brother.

Hiccup leaned back on a wooden bench, stoking the ashes with a poker. He lifted lazily at a half-burnt log as he turned it over. Ash sprinkled down as the log fell into place. The sound of a group of men from outside laughing and shouting with each other rolled through the walls. Some people have simpler lives, most definitely. Hiccup sighed as he rested against the back of the bench.

"Things are not going to get simple, are they."He called out to himself, letting a more restful sleep take over his head...

* * *

*fathom* = One fathom is equal to the average distance between a mans outstretched arms, yielding approximately 1.5 yards or 4.5 - 5 feet. Fathoms are units of measurement ONLY used for water.

*Middle Earth* = Midgard (realm of Humans in Norse Mythology) is translated to 'Middle Earth'.


	15. XIV -Pathways-

Chapter: XIV

**-Pathways-**

* * *

_**`A fragile mind is easy to shatter. All it takes is a slight nudge, and one lets the already present tension rip it apart into uncountable pieces. Something even more deadly, is when the tension suddenly lifts, causing all the weight and trauma caused to be released in a torrent of mind-shattering prospect. Is the pain a creation of oneself, or is it the manifestation of ones fears? My life has taken a turn down a road I would never image would have existed. Completely new thoughts, wonders, experiences, fears. I am split between two roads. The path of the Viking, and my own. Everyone I know is getting further and further from me, and I getting closer and closer to myself...**_

* * *

Every morning on Berk starts with cold and numb joints, with sore muscles. This morning was different however for one small boy in a chief's house up on a hill. Inside, Hiccup was busy stretching and testing his limbs, letting any ache flow away as a few logs were set into the pit. When he came back, most likely when it was dark, he wouldn't have to fumble in the dark for any wood. He set a few spark rocks on the hearth before darting out the door and into the waking world.

He had barely managed a few winks of restful sleep that night, yet he still felt rejuvenated enough to tackle what ever was thrown at him. The sun was clear of the horizon as he jumped down the rock steps, letting his feet glide over the worn stones with ease. He left the saddle he had crafted in the back room of the work shop. He had to grab it and make his way to Dragon Gorge; he dubbed the gorge that Toothless was in.

While at the shop, Hiccup took to grabbing some basic tools and gear that was loose. It would help to have some tools he could use while working on the saddle and fin _with_ Toothless there. He grabbed the saddle with tools for spare and bounced his way past the hiding alleyways, snagging a basket of cod from his house on the way. His creeping continued until he was safe under the tree canopy. He shot one last look to the village and the faint ring on the cliffs before shifting away.

"I can afford to miss some of training. Not much to learn there anyways..."

* * *

Hiccup was eager to see Toothless again, not the Toothless in his dream, the Toothless that didn't bombard him with unanswered questions. He could not fully understand it, but he _knew_ that Toothless _was_ part of his dream. He could see it in his eyes. Every time.

He didn't need his journal and the map he made anymore, but he wouldn't dare leave it at the Village if someone were to find it. He always kept that journal on his person, at all times. It showed the route to 'Dragon Gorge', it contained all his notes and sketches of Toothless. It had all his information; if someone were to find it, the results would be devastating for the both of them. He eyed the sheets of parchment, glossing over the scratched runes and hasty sketches. There was still so much to put in, but now was not the time, he decided as the leathery tome was placed back in his sash.

The forest was remarkably beautiful this morning. The silent tone that came with the lack of any birds singing seemed to emphasize the secluded nature of the area. A subtle chill crept up his spine as a northerly breeze ruffled the skin of his cheeks, nipping at his nose with a slight bite. He could feel the coolness in the air and the pervading chill of the woods. Autumn was fast approaching and with that will quickly come Winter and all its frozen glory. He didn't want to think on how Toothless will cope with winter. He always assumed that dragons either just burned themselves a hot home or they lived in caves. If Toothless was stuck in that gorge, he wouldn't be able to find shelter for the freeze.

Hiccup decided on the spot that Toothless _will_ fly before the first snow fall. The severity of the situation urged Hiccup faster as he moved with greater haste past the familiar logs and stones.

* * *

The sun had peaked over the tree tops in the time it took Hiccup to reach the waters of the pond. The steady pace he picked up left him mildly fatigued. He shook of his pack of fish and saddle before collapsing next to the water. He didn't need to look to know that Toothless was trotting next to him, sitting down next to the exhausted boy.

"Just, a moment to catch my breath. Ran a portion of the way here." Hiccup blurted out, in between sharp breaths. Who would have thought carrying a basket full of fish and a saddle would be such a workout. Hiccup laughed a little at the thought. Toothless perked his ears at the boys laugh, possibly wondering what it meant. Hiccup got himself up and undid the horn latch on the basket, spilling out its contents.

While Toothless lunged at the fish with a clear lack of dignity, Hiccup picked himself up and looked over his nights work. _'After the fish, so he knows.'_ Hiccup thought to himself, if he was going to progress any further, he would need Toothless' cooperation and understanding. He would not strap it on like he did the fin, he would wait and get his attention first.

So Hiccup sat and waited for his enormous friend to finish his enormous breakfast. When said dragon finished with the last of the salmon, he turned with smacking chops and looked over at the boy.

"What? I was just waiting." Hiccup shrugged his shoulders to give notice to the nearby saddle that sat waiting. Toothless sat down on his haunches with an interested eye full. Hiccup took the moment and picked up the item, showing it in all its wonder to his friend. Toothless however, sensed the possibility for a little fun and decided to lunge out of the way, prancing around the boy in a game of tag. If Hiccup was to get the saddle on him, he would have to catch him first.

Hiccup groaned in protest as he shot after the dragon, lifting his saddle above his head in efforts to swing it onto his back. The two of them chased after each other well into the after noon. Toothless on multiple occasions took to diving into the pond and disappearing into the depths, only to reappear with a mighty upheaval of water. After the third time, Hiccup padded away from the water, knowing what he was going to do. So Hiccup sat and waited well away from the pond, waiting and waiting for his friend to jump out and splash...no one.

Hiccup started to get worried. Toothless hadn't popped up from the water yet, and he never was under for this long. He slowly encroached the dark water, peering into the depths. Only when he was just at the waters edge did he go past the line. The moment Hiccup was standing over the water, a great shape exploded out of the darkness, nocking the small boy back with a torrent of water.

Hiccup ended up on his back, drenched from head to toe, starring up at the cloudless sky. His vision was blocked as a grinning face edged into his frame of view. A resounding chuckle emanated from the toothless menace. "Yep, its all fun and games." Hiccup replied flatly, his tone not of amusement. Toothless kept grinning as he hoisted Hiccup onto his feet.

"I should probably do something about this." He looked down at his dark clothes, sticking to his skin with and uncomfortable itch. At the remark, Toothless bounded off to the pile of boulders and disappeared for only a moment, but to reappear with a collection of tree branches and dry logs in his jaws. Hiccup stared dumbfounded as Toothless dropped the pile of dry tinder at his feet, gesturing for the boy to make his little flaming structures.

Hiccup didn't know what to think. So he just did what was needed and made a small pyre that the dragon light with ease. The drying rock was used again as Hiccup sat down next to Toothless. He could remember that this exact position was one he was not alien to.

Hiccup didn't know what to think, less so to make one-sided conversation with his friend. It irked him knowing that he could only speak with him when he slept, and possibly only on special occasions.

Toothless picked up on Hiccups sullen mood, rumbling to get his attention. Hiccup looked up at his friends confused face, wondering what was the matter. Hiccup felt the need to confess his feelings, after all, Toothless was the only being who would ever listen, even if he couldn't talk back. "Look Toothless, I just wish I could have a conversation with you, and _not_ in my dreams. These one-sided talks feel awfully similar to the ones I would have with my dad." Hiccup looked down as he remembered all the times when he would not even be able to speak with his dad, knowing he would not listen, but be forced to head the words the Chief gave. "A nice two-sided conversation would be nice."

* * *

_**`Some things in life tend to surprise you, some things tend to catch you off guard. A lot of those things tend to be blades hurtling towards you. Sometimes though, the things that catch you off guard are nice and welcoming. Toothless is one of those things, he always catches me off guard, and manages to catch me when I fall...**_

* * *

"_If you want a two-sided conversation, you need only ask."_ A strange yet familiar voice sounded beside a most startled Hiccup.

Hiccup jerked around, staring dumbly at the possible source of the voice. "No no! No! That! No!" Hiccup slowly scrambled on his hands and feet a bit away from the suddenly strange dragon beside him, stuttering like a fool,

"No no. This is not a dream! You can't talk! This-This..."

Hiccups voiced failed him as his eyes widened to impossible proportions to the event. Toothless merrily looked at Hiccup to reassure him. When Hiccup gazed into those eyes of his, he felt over come with strange feelings. Feelings of surety, security, serenity. He felt safe around Toothless, and he didn't need to feel frightened at him. _'Frightened? Am I actually frightened of him?'_ Hiccup thought almost in a voice as Toothless spoke out once more, or so it seemed like he did.

"_A dream is understandable, but here, here things are different. I may not be able to speak in tongue like you, but I can still speak with you. You need only ask." _

The words came to Hiccup like a whisper and a shout. They didn't echo off the walls or roll over him like a growl or grumble. They simply were _there_, like they were given to him to hear. He could hear Toothless _inside_ _his head_. The real seller was that Toothless didn't move his jaw or make any sign of speaking when the words came. Hiccup was dumbstruck. Every single day, Toothless managed to surprise young Hiccup with something that topped the previous. All his worries and fear were washed away as he again felt comforted by the voice. It felt safe, and gentle, no tone present to strike fear into peoples hearts.

"You can speak?" Hiccup asked more out of astonishment really. He was right, dreams were understandable but this was the real world. Things like this didn't happen. They just didn't.

"_I have spoken with you before, silly."_ Those liquid words sounded in his head again.

"That was a dream!" Hiccup slowly stood up, "...have you been able to speak with me since the beginning?" He couldn't help but wonder if Toothless had chosen to remain silent.

"_Define beginning."_

"Since we first bonded. Here." Toothless looked at the ground for a moment, possibly in thought.

"_I can not give a simple answer."_ Hiccup snorted at the remark. It was easy getting used to the strange method of speech, even though it defied all he ever expected; even now. _"Truth be told: I have been able to speak with you for a long time. I have been holding myself, waiting for the right moment."_ Toothless looked back at Hiccup, _"When you said you wanted to speak with me and share a conversation, I felt it would be the right moment. I am sorry, If I have frightened you." _Toothless looked down in shame.

Hiccup was nothing short of stunned. For unknown reasons, hearing him speak in his dreams was somewhat acceptable, but here, here it seemed strange. Impossible.

"How?" Hiccup found his voice again, "How are even doing this?" Hiccup sat himself down on a rock, getting more comfortable knowing this was going to be a long day...

* * *

The sun was at its highest point in the sky...

Toothless and Hiccup had been going at it for quite some time. Toothless was trying to explain how he was capable of speaking through his mind, and Hiccup was busy trying to comprehend all of it. He laid his head in his hands, furrowing his brow in concentration. Toothless tells that this form of communication is how all of dragon kind communicate. With a throat and mouth incapable of more flexible sounds, they use their mind to connect. It is called 'Mind Tongue'.

"Nothing makes sense anymore." Toothless had taken note that less speaking would be better at the moment. He resorted to his huffing and rumbles as notes of recognition. It didn't feel right, having heard how the boy had wanted him to talk back, but now that he was, he was not so sure anymore. He could although ask him questions and be able to get answers. "My entire view on the world around me, on you-" He gestured to the dragon, "-has changed."

"_You just gestured to all of me."_ Toothless huffed in resignation. The mixture of throaty sounds and words floating in his head made Hiccup shift uneasily. He would have to get used to this.

A though rose up in his throat.

"Since when were dragons capable of this?" Hiccup looked over at his friends glassy eyes.

Toothless shifted himself to lay comfortably next to Hiccup. _"Trust in me. Hold still."_ Hiccup let himself be cleared of his mind as a blank image formed in his thoughts. Toothless began with his ever fluid words. They flowed over his mind like clear water on slate. They presented themselves and then went away as soon as they came.

Hiccups mind slowly started to form pictures of torrential seas and wind torn hills.

* * *

"_There was a time long ago."_

_-A mountain came into view, billowing smoke and fire.-_

"_When mountains trembled under a raging sky." _

_-Lightning flashed and bellowed across the hazy clouds above.-_

"_When the world shook under its own rage and destruction."_

_-The sound of the earth splitting open shook Hiccups ragged breath.-_

"_There was a time when the world was not so calm and serene."_

_-A feeling of serenity soothed the shaking his shaking spine as trees covered the rain fall.-_

"_In this time, dragons ruled the world. Three parts of One."_

_-A perfect sphere formed in his mind, split into three even portions.-_

"_The world was split between the skies, the earth, and the seas."_

_-Slowly, the perfect sphere fell apart at three large cracks.-_

"_These three parts were ruled by dragons."_

_-Flocks of dragons formed at the seams of these pieces of the world.-_

"_The Nîpîy, Asiskîy, Kîsik. Three Keepers of three realms, Water , Earth, Sky."_

_-Three dragons appeared in Hiccups' vision. They each were different from each other. One was dark blue with green frills running along the spine, webbed paws and dense fins tipped the wing. He assumed that one to be the Water dragon.-_

_-The next dragon was a light tan with no wings and short but strong looking legs. Overlapping scales covered the entire dragon was much longer in length than either of the other two and had what appeared to be whiskers on its snout. He assumed this to be the Earth dragon.-_

_-The third dragon, presumably Sky, was shorter in length than Water. This dragon had the largest wings and was of a colour that could only be described as being made of the moon itself. The scales glistened with their own vibrant light that danced across deep blue eye slits. The wings seemed almost cloud like, with bare hints of light peeping through the thin membranes.-_

"_The time came where the dragons of all sides gathered together to form a bond."_

_-The three dragons circled one another, each in dance with the next.-_

"_Slowly, over an uncountable expanse of time, they began to work together."_

_-The three dragons and their dance slowly harmonized, each move influencing the next.-_

"_A connection was born among the great three. A connection among Water, Earth, and Air."_

_-Each dragon created a pale flame that moved to the center of the formation.-_

"_By combining their strengths, they soothed the raging world that they resided on."_

_-The swirling mass of fire mixed into the bleeding cracks in the world, sealing them shut.-_

"_With time, Dragon Kind ruled the world, working over Water, Earth, and Sky."_

_-The shattered world worked anew, lines criss-crossed a dotted landscape.-_

"_Through the connection of all, Dragon Kind learned to show themselves with their minds."_

_-Each dragon in his vision began to move together, forming one solid entity.-_

"_All of Dragon Kind are One, as a whole we guard the essence of the world."_

_-Suddenly, a small portion of the great Dragon broke off and fell into an abyss.-_

"_But all good things must come to an end. The peace did not last long."_

_-The broken entity started to crumble.-_

"_Dragon Kind was split, the Powâkan and the Kiskipitam. The Spirit Guardians, and the Those Who Tear."  
_

_-Two forms circled around each other. One followed the next. One of Light, One of Dark.-_

"_As the Three formed One, so do the Two form one. Always will there be one on the other side."_

_-The twin forms circled each other, slowly covering the expanse of the world.-_

"_All of Dragon Kind share likeness of spirit. We are all intertwined."_

_-With that, the vision slowly faded away. The grass became green again and Hiccup came back to his world.-_

* * *

Hiccups mind was slowly starting to churn over the information given to him. It was like trying to use a bucket to stop a waterfall. He tried to form words, but ended up gargling. Toothless sat back, letting his jaw-dropped friend work over.

After what seemed to be few minutes, Hiccup began to ask for clarification. "So, is that a legend or a myth of some kind?"

"_It is an old legend, passed down from passing to passing. It is a tale that tells of the beginnings of each Age."_

"Is it true?"

"_What is true, is that Dragon Kind have shared in a connection with the world since we first breathed. Some express more so. Legend has it that three great dragons worked together to unite the world of dragons and create a bond. That part can be argued to being true or not."_

"So Dragons' have their own myths and legends much like Humans." Hiccup pondered over the shear magnitude that this meant. _'Could dragons and humans be more closely connected than thought?'_ The idea in itself was unprecedented, yet curious. The question was dangerous, it spelled disaster for the understanding of what is and isn't in the Viking world.

"_Yes, now, all Dragon Kind share a connection with the world, but this connection is not limited to _only_ dragons. All forms of existence are tied together."_

"So humans and dragons _are_ connected." Hiccups internal thoughts were finally answered, and immediately followed by many more.

"This is a lot to take in." The dragon gave a slight chuckle. Hiccup Hiccup blundered over how he was going to keep his sanity over the winter. At the thought of winter, he immediately perked up. Toothless looked over the sudden movement.

The dragons' flaps perked up in question.

"Toothless." The dragon in question shifted, "I made a promise to myself on my way here."

Hiccup looked over his saddle nearby and then back to his friend. Toothless eyes matched his own movements.

"You are going to fly again before the first snows fall." Hiccup spoke the words with surety. Defined that it will happen. He had brought down this being. The responsibility fell to his shoulders in righting that wrong. Hiccup shifted to look Toothless directly in the eye. Oh those eyes, how they seemed to pierce the flesh on his bones and pick at his very being. How they flashed over memories and feelings that were stuck to itchy skin. Hiccup couldn't keep anything from those prying eyes.

"We can laugh and play till our breathes catch in our throats. We can run and play till our backs crumple under tiredness." Hiccup paused for only a moment, wondering what his reply will be. Toothless had been very strange lately, to say the least. Now it was his turn to sit in the chair of oddities.

"Or we can work together and do something _really_ stupid." Hiccup laughed slightly at the idea in his head. Toothless gave the most honourable reply he could.

He laughed with him.

* * *

As you can tell, I will be introducing my own 'Dragon Lore' into the story. I am open for additions from anyone who would like to have a 'verse' or piece of information written down. I am currently (date:10/24/2013) in the works on a document/story that details AS MUCH as one will need or want to know about the new 'lore'. It will be a piece of work primarily to provide a solid foundation for when deeper discussions take place. It's good to have continuity in your story.

[][][]

After going over a collection of languages, I have settled on the _Plains Cree_ of Native Americans. I am using it primarily for names and the likes.

Will it have any main reason or being behind it? Probably not, I just wanted something to break up the monotony of the English word.


	16. XV -Prick us do we not Bleed-

Chapter: XV

**-Prick us do we not Bleed-**

* * *

_**`The story that Toothless recalled to me is breathtaking, even if it is just a simple story. Somehow though, I get the feeling that there is more to it than what he told me. Oh but how I can relive it. I can somehow recall every detail that he spoke to me. Every word clearly, every image with clarity. Somehow the story is ingrained into my mind, a part of me but not at the same time. It keeps me up sometimes, due in part explaining why I am writing furiously in this leather-bound, iron-clasped, parchment filled book.**_

_**Even if I can recall every detail, I still want to write it down.**_

* * *

_**'There was a time long ago...**_

_**...All Dragon Kind share likeness of spirit. We are all intertwined.'**_

* * *

_**`He never did give me the name of it though. I shall call it, the "Rule of Two". A shame I can't put the incredible images into this book. The way they moved with the words was incredible.**_

_**As much as I want to know more, I still feel uneasy with him being so able to speak to me. His words were careful, they were true in meaning. He spoke to me.**_

_**A dragon.**_

_**My mind is swimming with questions. I feel as though I might drown in my own curiosity.**_

_**The sky is calm tonight. A drafty window offers a wonderful view of the almost always cloudy sky and the rising sun beyond...**_

* * *

`Dew laden leaves glistened with an shimmering glow in the early morning air. A sharp breeze cracked through a golden red crown atop a proud Oak in a patchy clearing on the peaceful island of 'Berk'.

Peaceful, if it wasn't for the sharp cracks and tumbling of leaves and branches that echoed down an inexistent path through a forest.

Peaceful, if it wasn't for the muffled cries of a young boy being chased by an illusive predator.

'_Get to the tree! Get to the tree! Get to the tree!_'

Hiccup sang out a mantra to erge him on to victory. His assailant was not far behind, or not far ahead. He didn't really know _where _he was, only that the Great One, a large dominating Oak tree, not 20 meters ahead, was his goal.

* * *

`Toothless, as eager as he was to greet him this morning, had devised a most cunning of plans for poor Hiccup. He couldn't help but feel a tad guilty that his previous words of working together had worked all too well.

The most regal Night Fury, that somehow had the power of speaking through his mind, had lured Hiccup into an unknown area of the southern side of the island. Only a small portion of the forests and cliffs west and east of the village were known in maps and the likes. This left a greater portion of the island, maybe 80 percent, completely untouched by the humans. Just as it so happens to be, Toothless knew the greater portion of Berk quite well. Enough to be able to fill-in any respectable chart or map in the village.

That is not what made Hiccup wish to run to a big tree in the middle of a forest however.

Toothless, the ever present source of wisdom and wonder, vast knowings of a world far beyond the horizon. A veritable 'Fountain-of-Knowledge', had somehow coaxed young Hiccup into a simple game.

A game with no rules. No guidelines. No law.

A simple game of Run, and Hide, and Run-Again. Hiccup didn't know if this was a game meant only for dragons, or if Toothless was just taunting him. Every time he would weave around a tree, he could hear light snickering from a bush nearby, or he would be passed over by a shadow.

"Toothless! What kind of game is this?" Hiccup lauched himself at the forks in a trees roots, shouting over his ragged breathing. A liquid voice flowed over him as he tried to catch his breath.

"_Simple. One Runs. One Catches."_ Hiccup still hasn't gotten used to his method of speech, even if it opened a portal to an entire world of information, information that he naturally craved.

"There has to be more to it than that!" Toothless neglected to tell Hiccup much about _what_ he was supposed to do. Every time he would call out, he would be replied to with the same message.

"You just said. 'Tree, Great One. Run to it.' How is that enough!" Hiccup could see the shimmering leaves of said Oak over his left shoulder. It was just in the center of a large clearing. There were slightly thicker brambles at the edge of the tree-line, but other than that; clear shot.

"_It is enough for me."_ The quick remark was followed by the sound of a light chuckle over Hiccup's head. He didn't dare look up, knowing full well the face that taunted him.

* * *

`When Hiccup had stopped near the forest before the race began, Toothless had been acting with a slight giddy feeling. He wouldn't stop smiling ever since Hiccup helped him climb out of the crevice he had been stuck in. Hiccup had been worried at first. Worried that Toothless might make a run for the hills and never come back.

All those worries vanished when Toothless gave an honest thank you to Hiccup, promising him that their friendship won't be neglected.

Despite the resounding atmosphere of happiness, Hiccup still felt uneasy with Toothless being so predominantly excited about the event. He could understand why Toothless would be excited upon leaving his unnatural prison, but as they duo approached closer and closer to a forest, Toothless' goofy grin and excited behaviour only increased. Eventually, Hiccup grew tired of the silence of asked a very important question.

The resulting question ended up with Toothless' grin changing to a mischievous grin and the words of running, catching and finding a 'Great One'. All before launching at a confused boy.

* * *

`All poor Hiccup was able to do was recollect on the reason of _why _he was currently trapped under the paws of a dragon, and _why_ he had allowed his friend to chase him through the woods, only to stop him when he was not a yard away from his goal.

"You're squishing me." Hiccup couldn't even budge from under the precise hold Toothless had over him. He felt compromised, with his lack of movement. He was surprised when he managed a few pitiful words from his withheld lungs.

"_I win!" _With a start, Toothless jumped off Hiccup and set himself down in the shade of the Oak tree, beaming about his obvious and inevitable victory. Hiccup heaved himself not so startlingly from the leaf covered ground, trailing a few twigs and stems with him as they fell back down.

"I would think so. You're a dragon! You challenged me to a race through a forest! Of course you would win!" Hiccup felt more than defeated. He felt trampled. It was not unlike the taunts he would get from Snotlout every time they would be forced to play together in the annual 'ThawFest' festival. This was a new low.

Toothless eyed the boy carefully, _"Then why run through the forest, if the goal will be impossible to get?"_

Hiccup sat himself next his friend in a nook between two aged roots, idly tracing the twisting patterns of grains with his index finger. "I don't know. Everything happened so fast, so I just kept running." Hiccup was not in the mood for another one of Toothless special 'talk-times'. Those were reserved for dreams.

"_More than once did you question why you were running. So, why did you run?" _Hiccup wouldn't be getting out of this one easily.

"I don't know. I was just confused about what I was supposed to do. You just said to run and not get caught, so I ran and..._tried_ to not get caught." Hiccups finger had traced further around the roots.

"_Hiccup-"_ The boy in question flinched slightly when his name was uttered. He has never been called by name without being followed by scolding jabs.

"_Hiccup, I place blame on myself."_ Again, Hiccup flinched slightly, only, with different reasons.

"_When I spoke of it as a game, I was only speaking for you."_ Hiccup's finger stopped its progress of mapping out the intricacies of tree roots.

"_In truth, I wanted to play this 'game' because I, wanted to know something. To find out something."_ He looked over at the boy who was now staring mildly confused at the dragon.

"_I wanted to see how you would react."_

"React?"Hiccup had finally found his voice again, if only laced with a questioning air.

"_Yes. React to unbeatable foes; how you would react when given a goal that you 'knew' you could never reach."_

"Are you saying, that this whole incident was a 'test'? For me?" Hiccup didn't know whether to be confused, or simply angry with his friend. Angry seemed only mildly easier to achieve.

Toothless surveyed the question thoughtfully, knowing that the wrong answer might make be taken the wrong way. He could not stall any longer; Hiccup was growing impatient.

"_Maybe."_

Hiccup of course took it the wrong way. "Oh you..." He dropped his accusing finger in defeat, he couldn't stay mad at that face. He could always look at that face and immediately feel better about whatever situation he was in. "Why do you have to keep making that face. I'm supposed to be angry with you."

Toothless let a small grin crease his jaws.

The young boy pulled himself onto his feet, shaking off the dead leaves that clung to his tunic, Toothless following in pursuit. "We should probably head back, I've got work to do and people to explain an absence towards."

* * *

`The trampled path made light work of the duo's return trip through the forest. It was quiet, even in the dead of Autumn did the world slow to a crawl. Toothless had taken to a form of silence for the trip, until they rimmed the cove. Hiccup settled into Toothless' saddle as he glided in for a bumpy landing. Sliding off, Hiccup un-strapped the saddle and began making his way to the fin, only to be stopped by a swift tail moving away.

"Toothless? I need to take off the fin. Stay still." Hiccup spoke out in question.

Toothless finally obliged and sat still, shuffling under his hide as Hiccup worked hastily on the buckles. With a soft *tink* of metal dropping, the fin flopped onto the ground, free from the now swaying appendage. "See, not so hard now is it. Useless reptile..." Hiccup teased as Toothless torched a patch of grass, turning green to grey before settling down.

Hiccup cast his eyes skyward before frowning sadly.

"I need to go Toothless."

"_Must you though?"_

"Well, if I get back before sundown, I can gather the materials I need and see to getting this saddle and fin situation down. To that, I need the cover of darkness."

"_Well, I expect a basket of fish upon your return when the Great Flame rises again."_ Hiccup looked over with intrigue at the dragons terms.

"Great Flame? Rises again? I think we have a term for that. We call it Dawn."

"_Dawn?"_

"Yes, when the sun, the 'Great Flame'-" Hiccup gestured with his fingers at the fiery ball in the sky, "-when the Great Flame rises out of the sea, or land." Toothless looked equally intrigued in the terminology being shared.

"_Sun..."_ The word seemed to be tested by the dragon, perhaps in thoughtful interest, _"Seems far simpler than 'Great Flame', in its own way."_

"Well don't let me switch your own special terms and phrases. I'll see you..."

"_When the 'Sun' rises again."_ Toothless finished with his mixed tongue, eliciting a smirk from the boy.

* * *

`Hiccup thanked his father for having brought so many of the hunters and gatherers with him for his latest hunting trip. It really emptied the village, enough so to make Hiccups work in the night that much easier. Why Gobber was not busy with the blades and cutting tools that needed tempering and annealing, he would not know. Normally, the burly man would work later in the night with the pieces that needed a specific heat but lately he seemed to be missing. Hiccup wouldn't bother to question why, after all, that meant more seclusion for himself.

He found that sitting on top the saddle would not give him access to the fin to control it. That meant needing to make a connection with the fin and saddle so that he _was_ able to control it. He poured over his drawings and sketches looking for something that might work. Nothing popped out at him in his stupor unfortunately. This meant for taking a blind leap.

* * *

`The night churned on as the bellows turning out frothing blasts of air. The yellow chunks of burning coke mixed with the rhythmic beating of a hammer gave a unique glaze of pure workmanship in the forge. The stitched leather wrappings and riveted cables looked otherworldly in comparison to the usual in the to-do list.

With a time an issue, Hiccup could only work on so much at the time. He _knew_ what he had to make, the issue was _making_ it. He had never attempted something like this in all his years as an apprentice with Gobber. Despite his unique skill in understanding the mechanics behind something, this was still beyond anything conceived.

How else would he behave when trying to make a saddle, harness, cable connection and hook strap for a flying, fire-breathing reptilian companion? Some could say he was taking it in stride.

* * *

Near enough to twilight, Hiccup finally trudged up the hill to home with his baggage in tow. He pilfered a basket of fish form the storehouse, making sure to check for eel, before turning in for the night.

He never felt more tired in his whole life. Despite the pact of meeting at Dragon Gorge at dawn, Hiccup knew he wouldn't make the trip through the forest without collapsing first. Toothless would understand, even if the other never does.

He never felt happier to let sleep take him.

* * *

The sun had already broken past the horizon long before Hiccup shifted in his sleep, easing into waking up despite the now rising sounds of a Village life echoing from outside.

He groggily shook his head to clear himself of drowsiness, afterwards; making his gear in order and trudging off into the woods. He couldn't care less that he was skipping Dragon Training. They knew nothing, nor were they learning anything with the time in that damned Ring.

Despite his baggage, the walk was quite soothing for young Hiccup. His feet carried him without needing to check the surroundings and in what seemed to be no time at all he was already plopping a basket of slimy fish on the ground for a hungry dragon to land upon.

"We really need to start gathering our own food. I can't keep taking baskets of fish from the storehouse." Toothless was too busy to reply to the boy's self-reflection. The fish was good, and it was there.

For the rest of the day, the boy and dragon spent the time talking about how the saddle and steering system would work. They eventually fell upon a rhythm of sorts. Hiccup would take out his journal and leave as many notes as possible, while Toothless would speak of what went and what stayed.

`With a significant lack of resources to continue work on flying situation, and with Hiccup feeling satisfied with what he has accomplished, the two sat down next to fresh campfire and began telling stories of their lives. Hiccup couldn't believe that Toothless was telling of a world that was _round_. A _round_ world! A _sphere_! Apparently Night Fury's live a nomads life, traveling the world and finding new places. Isolation being key. He seemed to leave out any mention of his life as a young dragon though. He wouldn't pry, he was glad enough to be able to simply sit down and enjoy the evening with some one who cares for him. Toothless neglected to share any stories of other dragon kind however, much like he did with the 'Rule of Two'.

Hiccup couldn't nearly share as many fascinating stories as Toothless, though. Despite the boy's protest, Toothless somehow got Hiccup into sharing one of the stories of how one day he set his dads beard on fire, causing the man to knock half the house down in a fit to get to water. Of course Toothless believed it to have been on purpose, even if Hiccup told other wise.

* * *

`With the last of the fish supply gone, and the sun setting down, an air of comfort descended upon the two. Elongated treetops enveloped the gorge with a protective embrace just as Toothless draped a leathery wing over the boys frail form. Hiccup made to move out of the embrace but was forced to move closer to the dragon.

The silence was broken not with tongue but by only the crackle of a red pit of flame, and the echos of the breeze shuffling the tree tops.

Peace, on an island occupied by monsters.

"Toothless?" Said dragon shifted to face the boy. Hiccup twiddled his thumbs in wonder of how he would ask his best friend a serious question. No one said dragons were patient as Toothless nudged the boy to get on with it. "I don't know how to ask this."

"_Then ask anyway."_ Of course he would be so simple about it.

"All right, what was it like for you? When you were young?" Hiccup blurted out the question in a half-stutter. The question had been on his mind recently.

"When we were sharing our stories together, you never mentioned your life when you were young. I don't know if it's a touchy subject or something. That's why I didn't know how to ask you."

Hiccup felt far more tense now than he did before. When he had raised the question of youth, Toothless had shifted his gaze back to the crackling flames.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" His voice was interrupted by the dragons cutting in.

"_You should not apologize. I have been shutting myself off from the past for far too long. It is my fault that I have been avoiding the topic. It is not something I like to relive."_ Hiccup shifted uneasily, feeling somewhat responsible for the change in mood.

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm right here." Toothless pawed at the ground with idle focus. He was avoiding it again. "Toothless. If it's troubling you that much, then you need to let it out."

Toothless looked back at the boy with a slight smirk.

"_Look at you, giving the dragon a sentimental speech.."_

"Yeah? Well, it rubs off from time to time." Toothless kept his smirk. "Now, let's talk about your youth."

Toothless' head hit the ground with a groan, much to Hiccups' dissatisfaction.

"Come on, you're not getting off that easily."

"_Fine. Come here."_ Hiccup moved closer, glad that he had won out over the dragons stubbornness. He positioned himself facing Toothless with the fire to the boys left. His legs were crossed in his universal 'listening' posture. Toothless let out a long-held breath and visibly relaxed under the fire-light. His gaze fell upon Hiccups own as the boy felt compelled to do the same. He himself relaxed and let the images and feelings wash over him as Toothless regaled his story of his hatchling life.

* * *

_-Two Night Fury's took graceful pose at a cliff ledge. Both stared safely into the horizon that consumed a burning sun.-_

"_Those who protect and care for the ones they give to the world. My loving Guardians."_

_-The images shifted and mixed with that of a group of what appeared to be baby Night Fury's, each one scampering on the wet stone floor of a sea cave. Ocean spray made the walls sparkle in the gathering moonlight.-_

"_Ones of Family and Kin. Those who would come into this world with me together."_

_-A feeling of love descended upon the scene as a Night Fury mother caressed her young.-_

"_Love and care are so easily found, and just so easily lost."_

_-A flurry of images retaining a sense of care passed by as images of hunting, and teaching fell into place.-_

"_Knowledge stays with those who keep it. Knowledge flows with those who pass it on."_

_-As the sky darkened, so did the mood. A great trembling echoed through the vision.-_

"_Peace is only a part of what makes life what it is."_

_-Just as quickly the rumbling came, so did the Guardian Night Fury's to protect their young.-_

"_So young, so little, so weak. Defencless, but with so great a help, they are safe."_

_-Mounds of dirt and grass began appearing and reappearing. The very earth was pulsing.-_

"_Some do not believe in the peace. Some see only what is and isn't."_

_-A vicious pack of tunneling dragons converged on the sea cave. Intent to kill clear in their smoky eyes.-_

"_A Family with love is the most dangerous Family to face."_

_-Waves crashed against a silent shore. Mist parted to reveal a dark entrance to a sea cave.-_

"Night was always supposed to be a time of joy for us._"_

_-A single baby Night Fury wandered in the dark, yellow iris' darted back and forth from the walls with worry.-_

"Darkness was supposed to be my ally. It was supposed to protect me, hide me._"_

_-A large Night Fury rested against the side wall. Streaks of tacky, crimson blood hid the life-sucking wounds that cross her flank.-_

_"Dragons inevitably leave the nest at some point in their lives. I couldn't even say goodbye as my home was ripped from my claws. My Guardians."_

_-The baby dragon nuzzled his mother, hoping to wake her from her slumber. To ask her to help him rid the nightmare from his mind.-_

_"My Mother. My Father. My Brothers. My Sisters."_

_-The baby turned and fled from the scene, leaving dark shapes to sleep in the misty tomb.-_

_"My Kin."_

_-The lone Night Fury hatchling took off into the darkness of the forest, leaving a quiet, wave-crashed cliff face to howl with the silent winds in the dead of night. No wolves howled to the moons teary form. Only the wind. A steady and deathly chill that sliced through the crimson blades of grass.-_

* * *

`Hiccup regained his feelings of his surroundings, only to feel a dampness on his cheeks. He brushed his wrist across his face to feel a wet droplet of water cling to his hand. He looked up at Toothless in question. The dragon was turned away, not wishing the boy to see his face. Dragons do not cry. They are monsters. They burn and kill. The weep not for death, but entice it. They are demons leaked from Muspelheim. They have no feelings. They don't cry. Crying is for the weak. It can only show pain. Pain was something dragons did not possess. They could never possess it. They could never be a being that felt pain.

...but words and beliefs can never tell away what the salt in the watery eyes do tell to every soul. No words can right the wrongs done to any living being. No assumptions can hide something as strong as a tear from those who recognize the curtain it represents. As curtains are drawn, as all the world is a stage to the players of all the acts, as life pulls the marionettes strings and pluck the chords that bind the living together, all the world is the play of life to the audience that lives it. Life is but a shadow, a form of smoke and daggers that pulls and pushes with ferocity only matched by the moon. Life is a cycle of the living and the dying. Life dances with Death...

Hiccup took his brother in his hands, and placed his forehead upon the other. No words could describe what he was feeling, nor would he try to. Toothless needed a friend to sit with him and help carry the burdens of a death-ridden past on the shoulders.

Suffering became beautiful when anyone bears great calamities with cheerfulness, not through insensibility but through greatness of mind. Death was something that separated people, but it can also bring new heat to the embers of life. All it takes is to recognize the point where the ashes of a smoldering pine lay bare across the plain, and plant the seed that grows to the greatest of trees.

That night, as the moon crested it's peak, as the wolves called out and the winds howled on; two brothers shouldered each others pain and carried on...

Where one tree falls, an even greater one will take its place...


	17. XVI -Wear Your Heart Upon Your Sleeve-

Chapter: XVI

**-Wear Your Heart Upon Your Sleeve-**

* * *

'_**I have often written these passages late at night, when the time is right or when I have my book and pen with me. I am writing this passage however in the confines of 'Dragon Gorge', waiting for the sun to rise over the tree-tops so that the day may begin. Today is the day when me and Toothless finally take our first real flight together. The road has been rough. We have both been beaten and bruised from the times when we would fall or tumble. All the times when ropes would snap, or chords would fray, led to this day, where we would put our differences behind us and take to the skies as one.**_

'**_I would be lying if I said was not scared, if I was not worried, or anxious, or doubtful of our capacity to work together. There have been times where I would stop and think about what could happen, or what could go wrong. It frightens me, but whenever I feel scared, Toothless always appears beside me to help me carry on. He has helped me so much, in so many ways that I do not deserve. I don't deserve his compassion, his __acceptance, his gratitude. He should be furious with me. He should have killed me, but that is what frightens me the most. No one has ever been so compassionate to towards me my whole life, and the first time I understand and accept that compassion, it is from a dragon._**

'_**I would have it no other way...**_

_**Toothless is shifting as my pen marks this page. He shifts when he is near to waking. I have noticed that he tends to wake when the sun shines upon his scales. It is true, the shadows are nearly receded now...**_

* * *

"Are you ready?" Hiccup tensed nervously as he sat upon the saddle that held him to his friend. He cast his eyes quickly over Toothless' broad neck to the seas shifting below before quickly moving his gaze back to the head of the dragon. He knew what was coming since he woke up, but nothing, not even Toothless' ever calming and soothing words could keep his composure intact. He was a bundle of nerves since Toothless first flitted his lids open to reveal the yellow orbs that peered across the vast world.

"_As always."_ Toothless took to replying to Hiccups half-questions with his own half-answers. _"Remember, the first flight follows the understanding of what is and what isn't. One learns as they live and adapt to that."_

"What does that mean?"

"_You will understand when you need to understand."_

"Well, that's helpful. Here I was, thinking you might give an understandable answer for once."

"_Oh quite your yacking and get your foot in place."_ Hiccup briefly glanced down at the head where the voice emanated from before looking back at the fin connected by a thin rod and series of chords to his small foot in the stirrup. So many things could go wrong, and he would be far far worse for ware than he may dare imagine. Speed may be a problem.

"We're going to take this nice and slow." He took focus on his leather sheet that had six positions marked on it. Each one denoted the required clicking and setting for the various fin movements. First came a gentle, left-side banking maneuver. Followed by a straightening and steadying of the wings and cross-breezes. The coastal winds made steady flight difficult in his new setting as Hiccup glanced back to the fin and tail construction to see everything in order. He had to take the leap. Something to work upon. He looked ahead of their path and saw a great arch resting in the sea. A perfect gate for flying through.

"Okay, here we go. Here we go." He tried steadying himself with his words. His voice catching in his throat as the waves dipped closer and closer when the two pulled into a steep dive, catching on the wind currents while skimming the cresting froth with wing tips after leveling out to a straight path under the great archway. He sensed a wave of glee coming off the dragon beneath him, his mind filling with feelings of happiness and joy. Joy for flying once more. Hiccup was overjoyed with how the dive turned out. The sudden speed and ferocity of the situation made his mind turn into over-drive as he felt the wind whipping past him.

"Yes that worked!"

"_Wall!" _Toothless called him out of his trance. He nearly missed the sudden spire of rock that appeared in his vision, attempting to glance off it only to impact with a dull thud. "Sorry 'bout that." Hiccup patted the back of Toothless' head before slamming nearly into another rock wall. He slammed back on the stirrup pedal and leveled out to a straight course. He was greeted with a pleasant slap to the head with one of Toothless' ear plates.

"_You need to focus. This is different than from the practice sessions."_

"Yeah yeah, I'm on it. Position four- uh, three."

Hiccup shifted the pedal into a new place before climbing into steep ascent. The wind buffeted against his cheeks as they soared past the tips of the rock walls and even higher still, over the low-hanging clouds. The entirety of the island lay bare across the vast sea below them as they ruled over the limitless domain of the air. Not a speck of any other beings challenged them as they themselves challenged the law of the world. Not even the constant pull of the world could drag them back down as they cleared the last layer of misty clouds.

"This is amazing!" Hiccup cried out in elation as he first took in the both literally, and metaphorically, the breath-taking expanse of the upper world currently running through his tunic and leggings. Toothless' tongue was lolling out his mouth as he too took in his first real flight in weeks. A dull rumble emanated from within his expansive throat while he beat his wings more furiously, driven with a wild desire to push the limits of the void and climb to the other realms, to touch Yggradsil and weave among the branches, to see things no other has seen before. It is the Wild Flight, a mad lust driven by the tempest of the freedom of flight. A matter of perspective that ends to drive minds crazy with a sickening desire to fly higher and higher.

"Oh this is amazing, the wind in my hair! The world just a blue dot sphere." Hiccup nearly caught himself as he first realized how truly high they were now flying. He tripped over the last word as he began to take in the curved shape of the world below him, taking on a contrasting darkness at the edge of the sky, where air turned to blackness. Then he realized it.

Below him, as Toothless beat furiously, the world curved away under his feet and disappeared past the rounded horizon. All evidence pointed to it. He heard it before. He still couldn't believe it when he saw it. He called out to his friend beneath him who was still driven mad with flight.

"Toothless? Is the world, _round_?"

"_The world really is round, Hiccup."_ The dragon paused for only a moment in sentence, _"...I told of this before, do you believe now?"_.

Hiccup pushed himself into the shelter of the dragons neck, sending off the quickening ice that was forming on the edges of his limbs. The air was thinning, his wings were icing over, and a trail of vapour receded from his lungs. He barely had the effort to call out in question, but couldn't come to words. The air he pulled in was not enough to sustain breath, let alone thought-in-words.

It turns out he didn't need to worry, for just as the air began to reach a point of breathless-ness, Toothless lurched in his wings and in but a moment, the two were slowly drifting through the void of the pale sky, but only for a moment.

Hiccup had just enough time to worry about what was going to happen before the wind rushed back in shear ferocity as the two plummeted through the air to the oddly slowly approaching blue. As Hiccup now looked, he could see far into the distance of the Barbarian Archipelago, and off in a more northern section was a tiny dot that signified his destination.

They fell from the sky with incredible speed. A blur made of everything around him as Hiccup's eyes watered in the descent, forcing him to seek shelter in the bump of Toothless' head. He didn't know what Toothless was thinking as they fell far and fast to land. The wind was the least of his concerns as he held onto the saddle with white-knuckles. He narrowed his gaze as he fastened his grip.

* * *

This was Toothless' idea of fun and it was. Hiccup never felt more alive when the surface sped into recognition, nor did he feel connected with the ground that birthed him. He felt more alive than in any moment of his silly existence. Here in the moment of flight, he was free and alive with a fiery light matched only by the blazing sun that beat upon his cooled skin. He never knew he had it, but when he flew, he was in control. It was in this moment that he understood what Toothless was speaking of before they took off into the void. He was speaking of living. To breath in the moment and know what must be done.

He was talking of instincts, and he shared those instincts with his brother in heart. It was instinct for living, and he was alive. Truly, alive. He thought he found his place in the forge with Gobber when he started training in smithing and tinckering, but that was a small job. It wasn't his life. _This_ was his life.

He cried out in pure wonder as he snapped his fin back and broke into a glancing but leveling turn over the tree-tops, the sound of their own voices could not be heard as they sped faster than could be heard by anyone*. Faint frost, and dead leaves were ripped from their perches as the incredible amount of force behind their passing enveloped the land with a bubble of explosive concussive force. Birds scattered and took flight in the wake of the passing duo of purity. Heads receded into hiding holes as the wave passed over. Prancing game darted into cover in the eddy of sound. A rippling wave of tumbling noise echoed around the valley and the hills as the two beings weaved their way through their a life newly blazed. No rocks stood in their way as they worked as one to fight whatever challenged them. No churning waves of water broke their ever strong path. The world could fight and bite, but they could bite and fight as two for one. Duality for singular nature was the inevitable outcome of spiritual bonds, and the bond was for one with the two souls that now conquered the sky.

Hiccup released his arms to the air and shouted out in elation, in wonder, and in joy. Pure emotions flowed from the two beings as they shouted in unison, as they expressed their emotions in purity to the world that would listen.

Hiccup with his cry, Toothless' with his flame.

Dragons are fireproof, little humans are not...

"Aw, come on..." Hiccup dropped his arms in defeat as he plowed straight through the burning ball of fire that churned in front of him.

* * *

_**Strange things happen when you are friends with a dragon. Even stranger things happen when you form an unbreakable bond of brotherhood with said dragon. Even stranger yet, is when you find yourself at a loss to the situation and what it entails. It is strange to have no footing in your life. You always feel your toes in the dirt or your hands on a tree, but flying free and having no understanding of the situation leaves one clueless.**_

* * *

`A morning spent waking, an afternoon spent flying and bonding, and an evening spent theorizing why a blazing fireball dealt no harm to a young human.

As Hiccup blinked his eyes for the uncountable time since the incident, Toothless lurched up a single, half-eaten fish from his stomach for the still dazed boy to eat. He looked hungry, and the now charring fish held over the small campfire did nothing to sate his growing appetite for knowledge.

Hiccup looked quite the sight to prying eyes. His clothes were charred and sizzled on the frayed edges and linings, his hair was blasted back like he had taken to using a dragons breath as a means to dry his hair, and his face was covered in soot from his singed clothes. A question was most clearly plastered on his face for the duration of the fishing flight and the fire lighting and the sitting and the eating. He hadn't taken a single bite from his meal and his brother may have been getting worried enough to shout in his face, for the third time, for him to look somewhat alive.

A blink may be all he was going to get for the time being. It certainly got the attention of a pack of tiny 'Terrors that had been flying low near the strange setting of beings. Their quick bickering slowly came to ear as Hiccup looked strangely in their direction. The quiet chatter slowed as they realized the human was indeed alive in the Night Fury's presence. This in itself presented an even stranger note for the tiny dragons and their curiosity.

As they landed, the quintet of flying reptiles took to staying a fair distance from the boy, with one sneaking near the 'Fury. Hiccup watched with intrigue as the two dragons, with the 'Fury being the obvious dominator, fought over a shiny trout. He gave a quiet laugh as Toothless spat a tiny flame into the angered 'Terrors throat, puffing the dragon up and launching into the air with a dull squeak of defeat.

His sensibility kicked in as he handed over a half-eaten fish for the hungry dragon to eat, which was eagerly consumed with gusto, before curious eyes laid onto the boy.

"_Friend?"_ The quiet, almost whisper like voice echoed from around the dragon's head just as it did with Toothless. It was almost like the voice emanated _from_ the dragons head, but sounded only in his mind. He still was not so used to it, but the quiet voice from his new friend shook any worries and he gladly accepted the title of Friend from the little dragon.

"Yes, Friend." He spoke the word softly, to show honesty and clear understanding. Looks like he had a new friend after all. If only it were so easy for humans.

The little dragon immediately took to curling himself up beside Hiccup, making to be away from the big mean dragon that didn't share. Unlike _some_ people, Hiccup would share, and that made him all the friends he would need. "Do you have a name, my little friend?" The dragon in question perked up, and shook his round head. Hiccup looked over at Toothless who was eyeing him flatly.

"What? You never gave me your name. I had to give you one."

"_Could have asked..."_ The voice trailed off in what could have been trailing off for voices of the mind. The regal Night Fury took to continuing on the pile of fish so eagerly waiting for his attention, ignoring the look on Hiccup's face.

Hiccup turned his attention back the tiny 'Terror on his side before looking into the sunset with determination. He was good with names, after all, he had one of the most fearsome and terrifying names anyone could have. He had to be a natural at, that is why, when he looked back at the wondering dragon by his side, he gave him a mighty name.

"...'Puff. That can be your name. Puff." He popped the name, blowing out the end with dignity that could only be birthed from understanding what names mean.

The dragon however, took, no matter the name, with gusto and happily chirped his delight in having a name at all.

"_Puph...Pu-ff...Puff."_ He sounded out the various portions and looked up at the human with glee.

Hiccup looked between Toothless, who had nearly choked on a cod when he spoke out, and 'Puff, before looking back over the sunset and happily closed his eyes, letting the gentle crash of waves sooth his churning soul. He could lay here, and question things that happen, as he usually does, or he could simply let himself be free and tackle life as it occurs. He doesn't need to dwell on the past as the past has already happened. What happens in the moment is what drives his need to understand and to realize things.

He can make new friends, he can discover whole new plains of knowledge and wisdom. He can be free and become a true brother to someone who needed it. He could do so much and he would aspire to find out who he is and what he wants.

Right now, he wants to enjoy life and all its glories. One of those glories is a nice and gentle sleep on the sand of a distance beach, away from prying eyes and questioning suspicions. Sleep could never be more amazing...

* * *

The title "Wear Your Heart Upon Your Sleeve", meaning to display ones emotions openly, is a term often thought to derive from age-old jousting matches, where the competitors would where the colours and ribbons of the women the supported on their sleeves.

It was first recorded openly in Shakespeare's play, _Othello_, in 1604.

*as they sped faster than could be heard by anyone* : Clarification being that I am trying to convey the point where they traveled faster than sound, and created a sonic boom/shockwave. I don't want to use more 'modern' words for things like this.


	18. XVII -A Two-Tinned Fork-

Chapter: XVII

**-A Two-Tinned Fork-**

* * *

'_**The sun is only just peaking over the horizon as I strike this books page. The air being blown in from the North carries a harsh bitterness to it. The world above us has most likely frozen over and soon Berk will be too. It does not take much to tell that it will be quite soon before the first snows fall and the surrounding sea ices over. At least that leaves my promise with my brother fulfilled.**_

'**_Toothless. The name is mine for him, but I am not sure it is his for himself. When I gave 'Puff from the evening of our maiden flight a name, my brother said that I "_could have asked_". I wonder if this means he has a name that he has yet shared with me, or that I should have gained his insight before giving him a name. Some times I am beside myself with how troublesome he can be. When I see him sleeping so peacefully, it makes me wonder if beneath that calm hide there really is a fierce and deadly dragon, or if our perceptions on the creatures is terribly wrong. Enough speaks for the latter, but I still feel fear knowing that my connection with him is all but wrong and yet feels right. I could ask for a loving father, a sister, a friend to walk beside me, but all I need is Toothless. With Toothless, I don't have a need for anything else. I am content with him. Just as he is content to be with me, as he has never asked anything greater from me than I have from him. I would be lying if I said I would be burdened if I left the Village of Berk, for Toothless. Truth on page, I would be happy, simply happy, to live my life with Toothless._**

_**...**_

_**I think anyone who has such a wonderful brother would say the same. You would't want to leave your family when your family cares so much about you.**_

_**...**_

_**Toothless may have had a far more devastating life in his youth than I, but he did have one. I just wish that I could share my brother with my father, to have a new member in the family.**_

_**...**_

_**Stoick would never accept Toothless though. He would return from the hunting trip, he would learn of Tooth', he would kill Tooth', and he would leave me with a shattered soul. Perhaps, as scary as it is, the best thing may be to not allow Stoick to come back to a boy and dragon together. Maybe the right thing is to spare everyone of this truth, of us...**_

* * *

"Wake up you lazy reptile. The sun is up and you haven't stirred." Hiccup pushed playfully at the lounging pile of dragon hide that was curled around him. The evening bonfire and meet-and-greet with the 'Terrors left both tired and Toothless had curled himself around Hiccup. Toothless' wing had drifted down at some point, giving the boy ample sunlight to scratch in his book that he kept at his side at all times. It was his personal method of conjuring his minds endless thoughts into as close a physical form as he could muster. It still left the boy squeezed shut against the sand as he desperately pushed against the impossibly solid back wall of pitch-scales. After a few tense minutes of scrambling to get out of the dark hold, Hiccup gave up and settled back into the rumbling chest of his large friend. He did't really _want_ to stay in his hold, but he also did't really _want_ to get out either. He would take the warmer, and much safer approach and stay within the barrier for the time being. _'I still, would like to move...'_ He voiced his thoughts while trying to settle into a more comfortable position. The hard leather straps did't bode well either. Hiccup looked up at the sky, more out of curiosity as the sun slowly moved higher and higher. Nearby, perched in the crook of three large stones lay the snoozing form of 'Puff, who evidently had feasted himself upon the remains of the fish Toothless had caught. His slight chest rounded off with gentle risings and falling as his steady breathing could be heard even over the deep rumble that Toothless gave off. Hiccup chalked it up to Night Fury's being far more deep sleepers, with very quiet rumbles compared to other species.

"I don't deserve you guys. I mean, what have I done to deserve such love?" Hiccup questioned himself as to how he managed to aquire two wonderful companions in his stumbling life.

"_You could try and let us sleep. That might give you some nicer friends."_ A sudden voice came from behind as Hiccup jumped as he only could have in the tight hold he was trapped in. He spun his head around to see a large, pale yellow eyeball staring back at him. He nearly forgot who it was that was staring him down in shock. He barely blurted out his stunned, choice words before nudging Toothless playfully in the side. A gesture of good will as it were.

"I thought you were still asleep?" Hiccup looked back to Puff who was shifting more so now.

"_We're asleep. Your activity woke me, and the squeak you made probably woke him over there."_ Toothless still held onto Hiccup as he eyed the tiny reptile that was now more clearly waking.

"Well now that you're awake, would you mind moving you tree limbs so that I can get out?"

"_Nope. You can stay here."_ Hiccup groaned weakly as Toothless covered the boy with his wing, shrouding him in darkness.

"Toothless. Please, I am awake and I would like to move." Hiccup pushed with his feet and hands at the wall darkness that covered him, hoping to gain some ground at all.

"_Fine, you can move about."_ Hiccup jumped quickly at the opening when the dragon moved aside his legs and wing. With a stretch, Hiccup move his legs and arms to make sure they were all intact.

"_Oh come on. I was not crushing you, you can stop worrying about yourself."_ Toothless at the same time had rolled himself onto his belly, more easily shifting onto his feet. From his point of view, Hiccup was stamping out what remained of the embers of the previous nights fire and collecting any gear that had strolled off. He scattered hither and thither only being reminded by Toothless that they did't have anything save the saddle and harness, one of which still being on the dragon.

"Old habits, I guess. From the times when I would go hiking with my father." Hiccup mused with himself as he gestured for Puff to seat himself in front of him as he hooked himself into the saddle. Puff was still clearly groggy from the buffet of the evening, so it was not surprising when he gladly took the offer of seating himself for the short flight back to Berk.

"_Do we have to take him?"_ Toothless cast an eye onto the now sleeping bundle that curled in front of Hiccup. Puff only groaned when being prodded with the dragons eyes. Hiccup on the other hand waved off the remark with his own.

"Worried you might have to share your fish?"

Toothless stared back at the morning sky and gently pushed off from the dark sandy beach, leaving only a campfire to suggest the presence of humans.

As the duo-now-trio turned lazily in the early morning sky, Hiccup looked down at the dragon beneath and thought back to whether or not Toothless had his own name, something given to him by his own kin.

"Toothless?"

Upon receiving a curious glance back, Hiccup continued.

"Yesterday evening, before we slept, You said that I 'could have asked' when I said I did't know your name, and instead gave myself one for you. What did you mean by that? Do you have a name?"

"_Of course. Toothless"_ The dragon of the same name replied simply enough, like it was the most obvious thing in existence, which it probably may easily have been. Hiccup shook his head, not to his friends knowing.

"No, I mean a name given to you, by other dragons." There was a long pause in which Toothless shifted nervously. He took in a glance at the waves below them before replying calmly.

"_No."_

Hiccup bit his lip, knowing he may have stumbled into uncomfortable waters. He always managed to put the mood to a sour taste.

"Well..." He did't really know where to go from there. He thought maybe Toothless had a name, and at the time did't feel comfortable sharing it, or that he did't like it much; as Hiccup with his namesake. The prospect did't really cross his mind that Toothless may not have one at all. He did not know much to anything about dragons, so maybe they simply had a different method of names? Perhaps that was the case. It was another question, but it was a more comfortable question.

While Hiccup was busy thinking over himself, he did't notice that the Isle of Berk was nearing closer. Any closer, and they would risk being spotted.

Toothless kept his gaze level, staring back at the island that slowly came into view. He moved his head upwards to gesture towards the clouds. Hiccup got the message. With a quick flick, the two and their companion took to the clouds and disappeared as quickly as they could. Even if they were being blocked to see land below them, they could still head level and come down on the far side of the island, opposite the Village. No party member would want to get spotted by the Vikings. That spelt terrible in the largest runes possible.

* * *

When they felt that they had traveled far enough into the clouds, a quick drop brought them back into visible air. It took only a moment to find a flat and sparse enough clearing for them to land in, before they stopped quickly and gracefully enough as a cat.

Hiccup un-hooked himself from the saddle and slid down Toothless flank, being followed by a stirred Puff. Toothless had placed himself beside the pair as they moved slowly through the forest. Nothing but the rare felled log and tumbled boulders inhibited their journey. Their destination being Dragon Gorge meant they would need to travel quite far. They easily could have flown, but the bright noon light and and Hiccups insistence of a nice walk meant the trio would have to walk the glades. The topic of food was talked over. Hiccup had made it quite clear he dearly loved what he called 'Cabbage and Venison stew'. Toothless was appalled by the very idea of a liquid form of food, but was non the less intrigued as any lover of good food would be. That also meant bad tidings for him as Hiccup made it equally clear that he would get Toothless to try some form of soup at some point or another. Puff on the other hand decided to stick with talking of his favorite games of Cat and Mouse, only he called it Hunter Game. Puff was a talkative little dragon, despite his obvious outlandishness. The three shared their favorite stories of the past, some with danger, some with daring, some with simple fun. All in all, Hiccup was fine with the company of his brother and new friend. He could't ask for a more pleasant afternoon of walking through the fading leaves of an autumn forest with two companions who wanted nothing more than to share the moment with him.

Perhaps the only thing that could bring him out of his pleasant mood would be a quiet disturbance, for no quiet disturbance would be any louder than a bellow. The world loved tricks, as that very thing happened.

Hiccup was only just vaulting over a short log when, after landing on the opposite side, did he just take in the deathliness of the surrounding wood. Toothless moved beside him, evidently aware of the still. It was quiet, despite it nearing close to noon. Few birds could be heard as they walked through the eerie forest of dark pines. Hiccup could literally _feel_ the stillness of the forest. The sensation was unlike anything occurred that day. The boy felt his heart slowly pick up pace, more aware of the sense of danger. It was so unlike all the other times when they would go for walks. This time, it did't feel normal. It did't feel right. Hiccup looked over at Toothless who was clearly more aware of the situation than the human. He looked over the boy with a sense of dread, before turning himself fully at the boy, picking him up by the tunic and launching into the forest. Hiccup barely made a squeak as he launched through the forest at break-neck speeds, a surprisingly quick Puff keeping pace behind them.

"Toothless! What are you doing!" He despaired to reach out for any reason as to why he was suddenly like this.

"_Silence! Must not speak!"_ Toothless' quick message pushed into Hiccups head with force, forcing the boy to quiet down, lest he be berated again. He did't like the silence. He was held firm against the jaws of the massive dragon as both burned through the forest so quickly, he wondered if they were flying. When he looked down at the ground, he could make out the blur of grass making way for more and more rocks. Hiccup tried to look to where they were going when the world suddenly disappeared into blackness, an echoing pounding of Toothless pads the only sound, save the slight beating of Puff's wings. The darkness toiled on till Hiccup could't keep his eyes open, or were they open and he still could't see? In the end, only the sound of the beating of pads made him aware he was awake. Eternal blackness never was his friend...

* * *

A low wind howled in the vibrating mind of a small boy. His head rang with a dull throb as he awoke to the sound of the trickle of water and a gentle rumble coming from around him. He strained to open his eyes but was met with only a veil of blackness. He warily stretched out his hands in an effort to test the limits of the void, only to be met with a leathery wall. He chalked the situation up to being stuck in Toothless firm hold again. He let his arms collapse, knowing he was't going to get out of his hold anytime soon. He did't even have any light to write in his journal. He instead took to going over what he remembered and what brought him to being stuck in the dragons grip again. He remembered being launched through the forest, only to descend into darkness. The darkness continued, and continued. Sounds of trickling water echoed in his memories, as well as the sound of the wind shaking pine needles. Then he awakes here. He could not tell whether he was still in the cave, or if he was outside. Judging from the distance took into the cave, he mused that they were still inside it. That still did't explain _why_ he was here and _why_ Toothless had acted so strangely. He felt it might have had something to do with the foreboding feeling he had in the forest, or it simply could have been another of Toothless' games or tests. From all the times he _has_ played, Toothless never did in this manner. If it was a test, normally Toothless began with it being like a game, which would entail a manner unlike what had occurred. That left it being to the strange feeling in the forest. If that was the case, then _what_ was that feeling? Hiccup thought over and over what it was, and despite his clear memory of it, still could't quite understand it. His mind ached with a dull headache as he toiled to think on the past events. His ever clever mind of all times to fail him decided to fail him now.

All his troubled thoughts did't pay heed to the fact that Toothless was now awake and eyeing the boy. Only when Hiccup casually looked in the general direction of Toothless head and was met with a quite visible, pale yellow orb for an eye did he jump back in startlment.

"Oh by the souls of Nidhogg! You scared me." Hiccup calmed himself as he was released from the wing and limb grip of the dragon, who was gleefully aware of how easy he can scare Hiccup.

"_Oh your safe, no need to fret."_ Toothless teased as he licked Hiccups face teasingly, earning a startled gasp from the boy.

"Ack! What was that?" Hiccup blatantly tried to rid his face of the tongue now licking him teasingly. Toothless did't cease as Hiccup stopped his failed attempts of stopping the tongue.

"_Nothing much. Dragons clean each other out of good intent."_

"That's your idea of cleaning?" Hiccup finally spoke out now that the tongue had gone.

"_Is yours any better?"_ Hiccup thought over the question, Vikings were not really known for being the cleanest of the humans. Toothless cocked his head to the side in victorious wonder as Hiccup waved off the stubborn look he was getting.

With the licking out of the way, Hiccup had to face an important question. He could clearly see, with the light streaming in through the entrance, that he was still, in-fact, inside a cave. From the present light, he could make out a large tunnel leading from the entrance to where he was now. The tunnel opened out into a large cavern that could hold two full Night Fury's at width, with him being on the side wall coming from the tunnel. The cavern rounded off to a slightly smaller hole that disappeared into the darkness. He edged himself towards the cavern entrance, hoping to gain a peek as to where they were. As he neared the blaring light coming from opening, his eyes slowly adjusted to the change in surroundings. The cavern peeked out to a canted ledge that looked out over a near perfect view of a surrounding forest. A slight creek bubbled nearby with a sun only just visible over the tree tops, dipping down in the late evening. It was a nice sight. A positively lovely view of a near perfect expanse of land. Hiccup could't ask for a more perfect setting of a home. With that thought, he turned to the dragon who had positioned himself beside him.

"Where are we?" Hiccup would dearly like to know where. He did't even know if such a perfect place was on the Isle of Berk.

"_This is my nest."_ Toothless responded while puffing out his chest in pride.

"Your nest? You live here?" Hiccup was answered with a simple nod. Turning back to the scene, and the peaceful forest that stretched out in front of him, he was reminded of the not so peaceful forest from before. He sat down on a tumbled rock that was near the entrance.

"What happened, in the forest? When you picked me up and took me here. I remember a strange feeling in the forest, then the next thing I know, Whoosh!-" Hiccup made a dramatic flare of his hands as demonstration to the polite being listening, "-I am being carried through the forest and into a cave." Hiccup looked over his brother who was listening quite well.

"_What I did, was make sure you were safe."_ Hiccup lifted his brows in question. He was not quite sure if he ever would _not_ be safe with his brother.

"Safe? Safe from what?" Puff had now woken and was sitting idly by the two siblings. He looked on with fascination at the conversation. Hiccup had't noticed him, not that his attention was on the smaller dragon.

"_There were others in the forest."_ Toothless had shifted to be facing the forest now. His eyes no longer looking to Hiccup.

"Others? Who? Who else was in the forest? Who made the birds quiet? Why did I feel a sense of danger?" Hiccup had pressed his point in question strongly, refusing to be turned down by a stubborn brother. Toothless in due point refused to answer the question. Whatever was in the forest must have been awful for such action to be needed. Hiccup did't know if pushing the question would be wise, but he got this far, he may as well see to the end. "What was in the forest that made such action necessary? What danger was I in?"

"_There were humans. Humans were in the forest, and they were not friendly."_

Hiccup sat back in shock. _'Humans_?_'_

"Humans?"

"_Yes, humans."_

"What threat did they pose? I'm a human. I could have talked to them."

"_No, you could not have. They would have dragged you back to their nest without question."_

Hiccup was shocked to be simple. He did't think that other Vikings from Berk would be out this far.

"They were looking for me?" A nod was all he got. Hiccup slumped down. He never would have thought that any of the villagers from Berk would ever be sent out to find him if he disappeared at a moment. He figured they would learn of his disappearance, then quickly forget about it and move on. It was the same ordeal he went through since he was a young boy first learning the wonder of creating. He was ridiculed, and beat down because he was different. He never really understood how different and quite frankly, he did't really care. He was who he is and that is what mattered, but never would he imagine a _search-party_ to be sent out for him. Toothless has been one to avoid subjects, but he has often avoided the topic of Hiccups village life. If a search-party was sent out for him, that means they were worried about him. If they were worried about him, that means they cared about him. The question remains still. Does he turn himself in and let there cares end? Does he stay with Toothless and let them forget about him?

In truth he was hoping for some terrible creature to potentially charge out of the woods. Something that was not so much frightening as it was dangerous. This however was terrifying, for he was now stuck in a position he never imagined he would be stuck in. He cared for Toothless, and Toothless cared for him. He had a home he could live in with a sure-fire protective guardian. He could have a brother for the rest of his life that cared about him and who he is. He could be happy and content with his life. The question on the opposite hand; does he let the people he grew up let know that he was alive and well and continue living in the Village?

"_Hiccup?" _Toothless' voice broke Hiccup out of his trance. He jumped slightly at the sound, but relaxed afterwards.

"_Hiccup? You look troubled."_ Toothless nudged the boy gently in the side. Hiccup looked up at Toothless with curious eyes, before turning to the cave behind him.

"You would't happen to have a spot where I could stay, would you?" Toothless looked thoughtful for a moment, before realizing what he had meant by it. Immediately Toothless had launched himself at Hiccup, embracing him in as gentle as a hug as a dragon could give to a human.

"It's nice to know someone cares about you." Hiccup wrapped his arms around as best he could with the massive neck of his brother, then looking him in the eye before speaking.

"There are still some things at the Village that I will need to gather before moving here." Toothless just shrugged thoughtlessly before sauntering into the cave.

"_You're going to like it here."_

"I bet I am." Hiccup walked slowly behind him, with Puff now perched on his shoulder.

"_We live here now?"_ Puff asked quietly. His voice was much different from Toothless' His was slightly liquidly, with very little gap between syllables.

"Yes Puff. We live here now." Hiccup replied happily as Toothless trotted around the walls of the dark cave, joy and happiness flowing off him in torrents.

"_I don't know what you need, but we can gather what ever it is at night."_ Toothless sat happily at the base of the back wall. Hiccup sat nearby, taking fully in his surroundings. Winter would be harsh, but a dragons flame could fend off the bitter chill and the surrounding woods would allow for plenty of logs for a fire pit. The creek offered clean, fresh water for drinking and washing.

A log fire could wait for when everyone calmed down. In the mean time, this meant Hiccup could have plenty of his questions answered.

"Hey Toothless? Why do you not have a name given to you by other dragons? Do dragons give each other names?" Hiccup moved onto a single elbow to get a better view of his companion. His companion on the other hand stopped his playful fidgeting.

"_Dragons do received titles. Names that describe what ever great feat they accomplished. All dragons receive these titles from their Guardians."_ Hiccup scooted closer to his friend, knowing what it all entailed. Again with his sour tongue and moods.

"_My Guardians taught me many things, but I never got chance to prove myself and earn a title."_ Hiccup leaned up against the broad chest of Toothless, feeling his deep intakes of breath and low purring at his grasp.

"Well, if I know there is one thing you're Guardians taught you, it is that they taught you to be a great brother. I know losing a mother or father is difficult, I have experienced it, but that does't mean their memory must be in pain. We are here, the three of us and we are happy." Hiccup looked up at Toothless' eyes, eyes that showed a simple pain of knowing the awful truth behind those words. The truth was in the being that they really did teach him how to be a great brother. It was a wonderful truth indeed. Something that would inevitably lead to a great many falls and climbs.

"Now. We will wait, and at sundown, we can gather the things I need from my Village. Sound good?"

"_I'm the one who suggested it, so yes, it sounds good."_ Hiccup smiled before settling against the hide of his brother for the evening, watching the sunlight gently recede out the entrance to leave the cave dark for the coming night. Tonight would be a long night indeed. Perhaps there was truth in words after all. Perhaps that truth could be spread to the rest of the Vikings.

Another challenge for another time, he still had to deal with the coming winter at hand.

* * *

If someone happened across the cave mouth during the setting of the sun, and happened to be able to see into the dark cave, they would be quite surprised at the sight beholding them. There, against the far wall, would lay a young boy nestled in the crook of a great Night Fury, with a small 'Terror resting on the heaving wings of the dragon. Sight can be misjudged at times but it is also something to take in awe at others. The same goes for word of tongue and heart...


	19. UPDATELOG QA (Author Notes)

Author Note: I would like to wish a flaming celebration of this years Winter-Eve Fire Festivals and those celebrated on Allhallow Even. Let this winter not be so deathly.

Update Log

* * *

10/22/2013

Updates will occur every 7 days, on Wednesday. Exceptions to this will be noted.

Renewed chapter titles. Numerals and name only.

Created log to show for updates and edits.

* * *

10/23/2013

Chapter 14 published.

First 'verse' published regarding ancient Dragon Lore; involved with Chapter 14.

* * *

10/24/2013

Reviewed the ending to Chapter 14, giving a slight tweak.

Began work on 'Dragon Lore' (Name in the works|open for ideas). Complete and total documentation and cataloging of all dragon related lore, legends, myths, etc.

I am completely open for additions and stories that anyone may be have to add. The stories could be short, long, verse-like; doesn't matter. If you would like to have a section related with your own unique myth or such, I can be open to it. The (dragon-book-name), or at least the stories inside, will be referred to in "New Age" and any other 'HTTYD' fics. It will a solid foundation, a point of defined continuity that will be the primary source of 'official' dragon material.

* * *

10/26/2013

Updated the summary. Set the rating to K+ for acceptable reasons.

* * *

10/27/2013

Chapter 15 delayed due to quality/quantity issues.

* * *

10/28/2013

Various textual updates and changes. Small, inconsequential changes that pose of no major importance.

* * *

10/31/2013

Chapter 15 published.

Cleaned up the author notes on the preceding chapters. Those that were no longer relevant were removed.

Narration speech ( **_`Doth said was the time not rife with sorrow? With tempest twist and hissing stick, from the dark abyss; I stab at thine heart. With my last breath, I spit, at the. Is revenge not sweetest when served_** **_cold?_** ) Narration speech changed to **bold**and _italic_.

* * *

11/4/2013

Ending to Chapter 15 altered in wording and slight length. I changed it slightly after reading it over. I made it something much better.

The ending to Toothless' Mind Tongue sequence of images and words was also changed slightly. I recommend re-reading the final portion of the chapter.

* * *

11/7/2013

Chapter 16 published.

* * *

11/14/2013

Chapter 17 published.


End file.
